


sleepy little towns in san mateo

by CHOICECRYPTID



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baker AU, Bakery AU, Eventual Happy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, and a lot of other things, baker!donghun, dongjun - Freeform, father!junhee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-26 16:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 44,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13239927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHOICECRYPTID/pseuds/CHOICECRYPTID
Summary: “How much is it for the vanilla balls?”“The what now?”(Donghun is a simple baker living in a small town. He has his friends, his bread, and his cacti. Junhee is a simple father who moves to said small town. He has his daughter, his dignity, and not much else. Lots of gossip and bread rolls are spread around.)





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> i originally planned for this to be like 3k and very short and sweet and then i...wrote this lol
> 
> For reference they all live in a town in San Mateo County which is close to San Francisco; the city they live in isn't real but a cross between Redwood City and City of San Mateo. 
> 
> there's more notes at the end! please enjoy! :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> donghun's world get shaken up. just a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i originally planned for this to be like 3k and very short and sweet and then i...wrote this lol
> 
> For reference they all live in a town in San Mateo County which is close to San Francisco; the city they live in isn't real but a cross between Redwood City and City of San Mateo.
> 
> there's more notes at the end! please enjoy! :)

Donghun is pretty satisfied with his life. It's exhausting but he's okay with it. He wakes up at 3:45 AM everyday to head down to his bakery and begin making the breaded goods that he'll sell throughout the day. Of course, he’s the only one working there at the moment, so he sweeps the floor and sanitizes everything before bringing out the pounds of dough that’ll turn into donuts and croissants. By the time 7:00 AM rolls around, if he’s worked efficiently enough (which he  _ always  _ does), he has dozens upon dozens of rolls and cookies ready to go, with plenty more in the back waiting to be restocked. Donghun is satisfied. And if he sneaks a cookie or two into his mouth, no one needs to know.

The most entertaining part of his day though, is at exactly 9:15 AM everyday. 

At 9:13, Donghun sits behind the counter, drinking his chamomile tea, and watches the door. 

At 9:14, there’s a faint screeching of tires from down the block.

At 9:15, a blonde haired man comes in looking very flustered and out of breath. He always wears a white button down and a green tie.

Donghun is constantly intrigued.

It’s 9:12 when Donghun sets himself up behind the counter with his tea, waiting for the early morning show to begin. Within the next few minutes, Donghun hears the familiar screech of tires from down the street; then, the door flings open and the bells chime wildly. 

And there stands the blonde haired man. Donghun raises his brows.

He’s got a blue tie on today. Not only that, he’s wearing a full suit instead of just a button down and a loose tie. His blonde hair is somewhat made up and slicked back. A little curl escapes and rests against his forehead. Donghun tilts his head. 

“Hi, Donghun.” the man greets.

“Good morning. The usual?” Donghun asks. 

“Yes,  _ please _ .” 

Donghun gets up and goes to the other side of the counter and begins to make the coffee that he gets every day. Donghun had initially been reluctant to start selling coffee at his little bakery but it was absolutely worth seeing the look on the guy’s face when he took his first sip and slumped into one of the tables near the register. 

Donghun wrinkles his nose when he puts six pumps of vanilla into the coffee. While he loved sugar, he doesn’t think he loves it  _ that  _ much. 

He turns back around and sees the man staring at the cake pops in the display.

“What the…”

“How much is it for the vanilla balls?”

“The  _ what now? _ ”

The blonde haired man blinks at Donghun for a moment before tilting his head. 

“The vanilla balls on the stick?” He points to the display. 

Donghun cannot believe his luck. A laugh bubbles up in his gut but he tries to hold it in; all that comes out is a snort. 

“What? What’s so funny?” The blonde’s eyes are wide. He gets up from his crouching position to meet Donghun at the counter. 

“Uh, well,” Donghun clears his throat, regaining his composure. “Those are called  _ cake pops _ . They’re about $4.99 each.”

“Oh.” The blonde says. A moment passes before his eyes become like saucers again. “ _ Oh. _ ”

Donghun shakes his head, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips. “Would you like some?”

“Uh...yeah. Could I get two?” 

“With your breakfast sandwich and coffee?”

“Yes, thank you.”

And with that, Donghun and the stranger go on with their usual morning routine. By 9:30, the blonde is out of the door, jogging to his car. 

By 9:32, Donghun bangs his head against the counter, cursing at how stupid he was. He forgot to ask for the blonde’s name.  _ Again.  _

  
  


-

  
  


On a sunny Tuesday afternoon, Donghun is greeted by a little girl with wide brown eyes and very messy braids.

“Mister Baker Man.”

“Uh. Hello, there.”

“Hello.” She holds a heart shaped purse very close to her chest and Donghun cannot help but be bewildered. 

“My papa came here yesterday and bought vanilla cake pops. I thought they were really yummy. Could I buy two vanilla cake pops?” She thinks for a moment before quickly adding on a “Please!”

Now, Donghun is particularly great with children. He’s not great  _ at all _ , actually. But he’s a decent human being, so he moves to the display with cake pops and points at the vanilla ones.

“These ones?” 

“Yes. Please.”

“Alright, then.” Donghun pulls out one and she makes a little noise. He looks back at her and almost starts  _ cooing  _ at the worried little look in her eye. 

“Two please. One for me and one for my papa.” She asks softly. Donghun doesn’t even hesitate. 

“That will be ten dollars.”

The little girl suddenly becomes energetic and plunges into her heart shaped purse. Donghuns swears his cheeks will be hurting all day from how hard he’s grinning. Eventually, she pulls her her money and sets it on the counter by stepping up on her toes.

“I have eleven, is that okay?” She rests her chin on the counter. 

“More than okay. You can have one dollar back, actually.” Donghun hands back a dollar bill from the register and she reaches up halfway to take it. She holds it in her hand, staring for a moment. She spots the jar next to the register.

“What’s the money in the jar for?” 

“Ah, well,” Donghun turns the jar around for her to see the label that had been haphazardly taped on there years before. “Tips and such. It helps me out a lot. Gets me to places I want to go to.”

“Does it help you get to Disneyland?” She gasps.

“Of course!” Donghun cannot believe he’s having this conversation. 

She grins and plops the bill into the jar with no hesitation. She takes the cake pops off the counter and and holds out her hand.

“Thank you very much, Mister Baker Man, I hope you get to Disneyland one day.” 

“Thank  _ you,  _ miss. I hope you and your dad enjoy your cake pops again.” He takes the little girl’s hand and shakes it firmly before letting her go. He watches her walk all the way to the door; he tilts his head, noticing a man approaching the door as well. 

“Hey, honey, did you get what you wanted?”

_ Oh my god,  _ Donghun thinks.

“Yes, papa, Mister Baker Man was very nice! I got two cake pops and I gave him a tip so he could go to Disneyland!”

_ Holy shit. _

“You’re sweet, Doyeon.” 

_ This is not happening. _

The blonde haired man looks up at Donghun and gives him a bright smile. He picks up the little girl-Doyeon-and waves at him.

“Thank you! Say goodbye, honey.” 

“Bye bye, Mister Baker Man!”

Donghun is about to faint. 

  
  


-

Wednesday morning rolls around and Donghun is thinking about the blonde man and his daughter. Doyeon and the handsome stranger. Doyeon and her father which Donghun  _ may _ have a crush on, because who doesn’t love a man with a good smile and a generally positive attitude? 

He slams the tray of croissants onto the counter and stands still for a moment. 

He  _ still  _ doesn’t know his name.

He’s been talking and waiting for this man to come into his bakery,  _ every day _ , at 9:15 just to see him smile and sigh as he drinks his coffee and eat his breakfast sandwich. Just to see what kind of damage he’s done to his blonde locks and how much work he’s got to do with the amount of papers he goes through in his messenger bag before leaving. 

Donghun decides he’s a weirdo and shuts down the idea of having any relationship - he just got too deep into his feelings as usual. He’ll stay a safe distance away from the stranger and continue making his croissants. 

9:12 rolls around, as usual. He sits with his camomile tea at 9:13 and waits for the tires to screech and for the blonde haired man to run in. 

He waits and nothing comes. He frowns. 

He sips at his tea and fiddles with the pen on the counter. 

He decides to count the money in the register. 

9:16 appears and Donghun is trying to calm himself down. It’s not unusual for someone to be a little early or a little later than usual. It’s normal, it’s  _ fine.  _ Not everything goes according to plan, to the minuscule second.

Donghun keeps telling himself as time passes by. He tells himself this every time a customer comes in and he sits up straighter, as if he could see better that way. He even keeps an eye out for two small braids and a heart shaped purse. 

3:00 PM rolls around and Donghun shuts his bakery’s doors with a heavy sigh and an odd amount of weight on his shoulders. 

  
  


-

Donghun is trying to convince himself that it’s fine that the blonde haired stranger is no longer coming to his bakery. He’s  _ completely  _ and  _ totally _ fine with that. His breakfast sandwiches may leave something to be desired but he always thought he was good company. 

He gets some cacti for his window and tries not to be bitter about it.

Sunday are his days off. It’s the only day of the week that he’s okay with not working. He rides his bike out into town and goes to the library maybe, gets some books and chat with the florist on his street. Inevitably, the the guy who runs the farmer’s market butts into the conversation with his boyfriend, wanting to hear everything.

Today, it’s just Donghun, Sehyoon, and his sister Eunsuh. 

“Donghunnie, did you hear about the new boy who got a job at the tattoo parlor? You know the one around the corner next to the old music shop?” The florist’s daughter, Eunsuh arranges the cacti on her cart, looking at Donghun over the pots hanging in her face.

Donghun stops sipping his tea. “The one near the dim sum place that Minghao always likes to bring food from?”

“Yeah, Yixing’s place.” Eunsuh nods, handing him a pot of roses to hold. Sehyoon pops out from between a row of carnations. 

“They say he’s fresh off the boat from the city. He had a pretty big business job and laid low for a month or two before suddenly popping into Taemin’s place and asking what the qualifications for a tattoo artist at the parlor was.” Sehyoon snatches the roses from Donghun’s hands and places it on his own cart next to Eunsuh’s. 

“Who is _ ‘they’, _ Sehyoon?” Donghun grins, shaking his head. 

“The usual, the skateboarders-you know Momo and Sana?-they’ve been popping in and out of Taemin’s place for the past month working with him on some sort of design for their boards.” Sehyoon states simply. He gently fluffs out the petals of some lilies before turning towards Donghun, leaning against the cart. 

“He’s got some impressive tattoos on him,” Eunsuh interjects herself. “All self done with his own needle and everything! Momo and Sana showed me picture they took while they were hanging around with Taemin and the new guy. What’s his name? Something weird…”

“Jo? Joey? John?”

“He’s white?”

“We’re like 75% Asian in this town, so, no, probably not.” Sehyoon shakes his head. 

“That’s statistically inaccurate.”

“Well he’s from San Francisco.” Eunsuh sing-songs as she lifts up a crate of pots and vases and hands them off to another youthful shopkeeper. 

“Well, white people from the city exist.” Donghun points out.

“We’re in San Mateo, buddy.” Sehyoon says.

 

“...Yeah, we are.” 

 

“Anyways, we’ve got more important things than to gossip about the new guy in town, I’m starved and it’s my lunch break. Let’s go to Jin’s place and get some food. He added some new things to the menu!” Eunsuh takes off her apron and chucks it into her bag by the door before bolting off down the street.

 

“Eunsuh! Wait, wait!” Sehyoon starts to sprint after her. Donghun laughs, any thoughts of the new boy in town forgotten and gone from his mind.

 

-

 

Another two weeks without the sight of the blonde haired man. Donghun is beyond disappointed.  _ Stop being disappointed about something that would’ve never worked out Donghun, stop being weird,  _ he tells himself.

 

He’s kept himself busy, though. Quiet towns within San Mateo aren’t really fun unless you look for things to keep you going. So that’s how Donghun found himself roped into making ten dozen orders of pie for Yuchan’s daycare center and school for their Thanksgiving Day celebration.

 

“Isn’t Thanksgiving fake? Tons of Native Americans were massacred, right?” Donghun comments, watching some of the children dig into the pies. 

 

“Take it up with the school board, Donghun, I’m just here to make sure the kids don’t scrape their knees and kick each other in their bits.” Yuchan shrugs apologetically and kicks a ball back towards the group of kids who sent it flying too far. 

 

“That’s a lot of effort for a guy with no kid.” 

 

“True. But I’m always stating my opinion even though I have no kid!” 

 

“You  _ are  _ a kid, Chan. Don’t even know why they let you handle kids in the daycare when you need to be looked after too!”

 

“Hey, asshat, I’m twenty not ten!” Yuchan hisses low enough so that the kids don’t hear. 

 

“Sorry, sorry! You’re perfectly mature at your age, Chan, I was just messing with you.” Donghun grins and jabs Yuchan in the rib. Yuchan sticks his tongue out at Donghun. 

 

“I think I’m the least of their worries right now. There’s a dad that’s been kicking up a fuss lately and they’re not handling it very well.” Yuchan crosses his arms and leans against the brick wall.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“This guy-Jay something, I don’t know. His daughter has severe dyslexia and is having a hard time advancing. She needs to repeat kindergarten but the school is making her stay in first.” 

“Poor kid. She’s gonna fall behind if she stays any longer.” Donghun mutters.

 

“That’s what the dad’s saying. She’s a really bright girl though. She’s not in my gaggle of kids, so I don’t see her much outside of recess and library time. She’s great at holding a conversation - I mean you should really meet this kid, Donghun, she’s a little adult - and her memory is terrific. She’s learned to be an auditory learner rather than a visual one. She can pick up words faster than any of the other kids, she just can’t read at the same level as them.” Yuchan sighs, frustration simmering at the edge of his voice.

 

“What do you think is gonna happen?” Donghun asks.

 

“She’s gonna fall behind even more the longer she stays at this grade level. It’s just too much for her. On top of everything, switching to Common Core has shaken every kid and teacher up and she’s not doing so well with the lessons.” He pauses, contemplating. “It’s almost too late to try and get her into a kindergarten class. It’s almost winter break, Donghun, we’re basically halfway through the school year.” 

 

“God, I hope everything works out for that kid. I can’t imagine being in her dad’s place.” 

 

“It’s been rough for them, I talked to him once after school while he was waiting to talk to the principal. Got laid off a couple of weeks ago and took up a job somewhere else in town, can’t remember. He just got full custody of her before the school year started and the mom wasn’t fantastic about paying attention to how her daughter was doing in school. He’s stressed, but man, you wouldn’t be able to tell by the way he acts with her! He’s probably one of the happiest guys I’ve met.” Yuchan grins and hands a pie slice to a girl before turning back to Donghun.

 

“Don’t tell Jung Ha or any of the other staff here, he’s actually really cute. But you didn’t hear it from me.” 

 

Donghun snorts and shoves Yuchan away before handing off another slice to a little boy. Yuchan babbles about another kid in his cluster, some boy that kicked another kid in the balls and got in trouble for it. Donghun smiles and laughs lightly at the horror and sheer ridiculousness of it. He becomes a little distracted though, he thinks he sees a familiar head of braids bounce by, towards the lobby where the exit is, a small heart shaped purse bobbing along with her. He blinks and she’s gone. 

 

Donghun shakes his head - he’s  _ definitely _ going insane. 

  
  


-

  
  


He’s on his hour lunch break when he pops into Byeongkwan’s family shop down the street. Byeongkwan is mending a veil for one of his mother’s client while listening to some new Dean song over the speakers. Donghun bops his head along and appreciates the pretty dresses in view.

 

“How’s the new track coming along,  _ Jason _ ?”

 

“Ai, don’t make fun of the name, Donghunnie.” Byeongkwan threatens him with a needle.

 

“Seriously, how is it? I know you said you were having a hard time with the vocal part of the song?” Donghun bites into his sandwich.

 

“It’s getting better. It wasn’t what I wanted at first because I didn’t like using my own vocals for this song in particular. A miracle happened by me when I was hanging out with Mark at Taemin’s parlor. I played a demo version of a song and  _ voila,  _ one of Taemin’s apprentices appeared out of thin air. One thing led to another and now he’s on my song.”

 

“Wow, lucky you!” Donghun nudges Byeongkwan in the shoulder and the younger smiles at him.

 

“Yes, very lucky me,” He pauses for a moment before asking softly, “Do you wanna hear it?”

 

“Of course.”

 

Byeongkwan pulls up the song on his phone and plays it through the speakers. A soft melody flows out and the beat is addictive already; Donghun immediately starts tapping his foot along. He’s always had an appreciation for Byeongkwan’s music and actually really liked everything he made. He had faith that Byeongkwan would get where he wanted one day. It was only a matter of time and patience. 

 

The voice comes in sooner than he expects and he’s immediately entranced.

 

The voice has a quality that Donghun doesn’t recognize in most pop singers, and he’s intrigued immediately. This apprentice of Taemin has obviously had some sort of training in his lifetime. Donghun can tell by the way he confidently floats from note to note, not matter how high. Donghun adores this singer on the spot.

 

Byeongkwan’s rapping comes in and Donghun appreciates the change in tone and vibe. The rap fits perfectly within the song and the singer adlibs over the rap along with Byeongkwan and Donghun could almost giggle at it. The end of the song nears and the singer and Byeongkwan harmonize amazingly. 

 

“So?”

 

The last note rings throughout the store and Donghun claps loudly.

 

“I think you’ve made something really amazing, Byeongkwan.”

 

Byeongkwan blushes and just hits Donghun in the shoulder. Donghun shrugs and eats his grapes. 

 

On his way home, Donghun can’t get the voice out of his head. 

  
  


-

 

Donghun’s almost forgotten about the blonde haired stranger and his daughter by the time Christmas rolls around. 

 

He’s spent the last few months without seeing them and he supposes that it was just one of those moments in life where something that could’ve been wonderful slipped away. It happens. Donghun supposes he isn’t bitter, just a little sad about it. 

 

So he kneads his dough and makes the bread and sells some vanilla cake pops too. Christmas approaches fast and Donghun closes late that day. It’s nearly 7:00 PM and he’s exhausted from having made basically everyone’s Christmas dessert. He tucks into his coat and closes his doors to his bakery. 

 

“Are you closed?”

 

Donghun sighs-his key was nearly in the lock. 

 

“Sorry, I’m already past closing hours and-” 

 

Donghun stops. 

 

“...Well, that’s alright. Probably should’ve managed my time better and got here sooner. Merry Christmas!” 

 

Donghun shakes himself out of his stupor and grabs the man’s wrist.

 

“No wait-I, uh-I can-well…” Donghun is stammering. Since when the hell did he stammer? 

 

The man gives him a strange look.

 

“I’m sorry but-you’re that guy. The guy with blonde hair. Well, used to anyways.” Donghun looks at the soft purple locks and grins. “You bought a ham and cheese sandwich every morning and you liked six pumps of vanilla in a cold brew coffee because you said that it was healthier for you.” Donghun cannot stop himself even if he tried. His chest is tightening in a strange way that he hasn’t felt in a long three months.

 

“...You remembered all that?” The man laughs in disbelief. 

 

“Uh. Yeah.” Donghun answers dumbly. 

 

“Why?”

 

“Well,” Donghun shoves his hand into his pockets. “It’s kind of hard to forget you.”

 

“You flatter me, Donghun.” He dips his head, a bright smile pulling at his cheeks. Donghun breathes out and cannot believe his luck.

 

“What’s your name? I never got your name.”

  
“Junhee.”

 

_ Junhee.  _

 

What a wonderful name. 

 

“Come inside, Junhee.”

  
  


-

 

Donghun and Junhee end up sitting on the counter because Donghun doesn’t feel like pulling down a table. Junhee sips at his cold brew (even in this God awful weather, Junhee stands by his opinion on cold brew coffee), and Donghun has a cup of camomile of tea, like always. 

 

“I cannot believe you didn’t know my name for two whole months.” Junhee snorts.

 

“Hey, it just happened!”

 

“ _ Lame _ .”

 

“You’re lame for not showing up for three months!”

 

“Sorry. Life caught up on me.” Junhee’s smile falters. Donghun feels bad instantly. 

 

“I’m sorry.”

“No, no, it’s not your fault. So much has been happening with work and Doyeon and her mother and my family...it’s been a lot.” Junhee sighs and rubs at his face. Donghun suddenly notices the eye bags beneath his eyes. Junhee twiddles with his thumbs and looks almost apologetic for dampening the mood. 

 

“Life happens, Junhee. It’s okay, I understand.” Donghun says, he looks at the back of Junhee’s phone and sees the photo of his daughter he placed in the case. He grins. 

 

“How is she? Doyeon?”

 

“Doyeon? As happy as ever,” Junhee can’t help the smile that comes to his lips. “She only wanted a few things for Christmas, including your infamous cake pops. That’s actually why I’m here. I was hoping there was a few left for your two favorite customers?” 

 

Donghun snorts. “Who said you were my favorite customer?”

 

“Doyeon, actually.”

 

Donghun lets a throaty laugh escape him and Junhee laughs right along with him. It takes a few moments for them to contain themselves and they fall back into a comfortable silence. Donghun looks behind the counter and quickly decides to head to the back. Junhee watches as the elder quickly pops in and out of the kitchen, a bundle of vanilla and chocolate cake pops in his hands.

 

“Merry Christmas, Junhee. There’s ten here, five chocolate and five vanilla. For you and Doyeon.” Donghun stands in front of Junhee who sits above him on the counter. Junhee makes a little ‘ _ ah _ ’ noise and tentatively takes the cake pops.

 

“How much?”

 

“It’s a present, Junhee. You don’t have to pay anything at all. Just enjoy it and think of me, yeah?” Donghun nearly smacks himself- _ Where the hell did that last part come from? _

 

“Thank you, thank you  _ so much _ .” 

 

Junhee launches himself into Donghun, wrapping his arms around Donghun’s neck, bringing him into a tight hug. Donghun goes stiff, taken back by Junhee’s sudden show of affection. He only stays frozen for a few seconds before sliding his arms around Junhee’s midriff and giving him a tight squeeze back. 

 

“You’re welcome, Junhee.”

  
  


-

Donghun sees Junhee many times after Christmas night.

 

They set up a new routine: Junhee comes in at about 9:15 every morning to buy a breakfast sandwich and his coffee. He’ll chat with Donghun for about fifteen minutes until he leaves to go to work. Later in the day, Donghun watches Doyeon with Hyojin from the tattoo parlor while Junhee works his last hour at work. Junhee always comes by and picks her up and picks up some cake pops as well. Doyeon likes to leave a dollar in the tip jar. 

 

Donghun is satisfied with that. 

 

“Why are you smiling like that, Donghunnie?” 

 

Donghun looks at Eunsuh, confused. “Hm?”

 

“You’re so distracted nowadays. What’s got you all wrapped up in your head?” Eunush asks, swinging her legs in the chair she sits next to her cart. 

 

“Nothing, Eunsuh, I swear. Just thinking about the shop, that’s all.” Donghun shrugs.

 

“That’s not what I hear, Donghunnie!” 

 

Donghun turns around to see Yuchan approaching, holding onto his backpack tightly. 

 

“And what do you hear, Channie?”

 

“A little birdy from the dress shop next door says he’s seen some guy with purple hair come into your shop every day since Christmas. He’s only ever there for fifteen minutes but you two seem quite  _ comfortable _ with each other, Donghunnie.” Yuchan sits on Sehyoon’s stool next to Eunsuh and they exchange mischievous looks.

 

“I’m gonna kill Byeongkwan.” Donghun mutters under his breath and he buries his head into his hands.

 

“Who are you gonna kill?”

 

“Speak of the devil.” Yuchan opens his arms wide.

 

“I’m here too!” Sehyoon comes out from behind Byeongkwan, holding onto the shorter’s hand still.

 

“Speak of the devil _ and  _ the devil’s boyfriend!” Yuchan yells again just as energetically. 

 

“Hush, you’re distracting from the most important thing here!” Eunsuh playfully slaps Yuchan on the thigh. “Donghunnie, who is the mysterious new customer you have?”

“Oh the purple haired guy? That’s Junhee right? He’s one of Taemin’s apprentices.” Byeongkwan pulls Sehyoon towards the crowd around the flowers and they huddle closer together. 

 

“He’s one of Taemin’s apprentices?” Donghun’s eyebrows furrow. 

 

“Taemin’s apprentice...oh, oh! Junhee Park! He’s the dad from the school I was telling you about. His daughter is Doyeon Park, she’s the little girl we talked about. I couldn’t remember his name at the time but I do now.” Yuchan nudges Donghun.

 

“He’s  _ that  _ guy?” Donghun cannot believe his luck. “So wait, hold on, backup, he’s Taemin’s apprentice? And he’s the guy that’s been kicking up a fuss at Yuchan’s school?” 

 

“I think he might the guy that came in a few months ago from the city, Eunsuh.” Sehyoon looks to his sister.

 

“He most definitely is, I just couldn’t remember his name. Yuta, you know, the guy who works at the DMV? He heard from Momo and Sana that Junhee doesn’t really talk to anyone but Taemin. He says three words to Momo and Sana but when he’s with Taemin he’s a chatterbox. I wonder why that is.” Eunush remarks.

 

“He speaks plenty to me!” Donghun nearly yells. Byeongkwan gives him an odd look.

 

“Evidently not enough. You didn’t know half the stuff we were talking about was about him until five minutes ago.”

 

“ _ Byeongkwan _ .” Sehyoon jabs the orange haired boy in the ribs. 

 

“What! It’s the truth!” 

 

“Um, excuse me?”

 

The group parts quickly at the sound of the unfamiliar voice. Donghun looks to the source of said voice and almost jumps right of his skin. 

 

“Are...Are you on lunch right now?” Junhee picks at his coat nervously. His eyes meets with Donghun for a moment and Donghun tries to smile up at him. 

 

“I am, but Eunsuh is still on the clock.” Sehyoon kicks at his sister’s ankle. She hisses slightly but turns towards Junhee anyways, giving him a strained smile. 

 

“You’re very lucky to have the  _ best  _ florist at the Blossoms Flower Shop helping you today!” Eunsuh throws a bitter glance at her brother before shooing Yuchan and all the other boys away. Donghun begins to pick up his stuff to leave, but is stopped by Junhee approaching him.

 

“Hey, Donghunnie.” Junhee smiles.

 

“Oh, uh, hey, Jun.” Donghun greets him back.

 

“I, uh, didn’t know that you were friends with Sehyoon and Eunsuh.” Junhee looks at the boys who retreated into the inside of the store. “Or Byeongkwan or Yuchan.”

 

“Well, it’s hard not to know them. Everyone’s been in this town for a while, Sehyoon and Eunsuh moved here when they were little and their parent’s opened up this floral shop. Byeongkwan moved here from the city to take over his grandfather’s dress shop. Yuchan is actually from further down in SoCal but moved here to go to college. I moved in  _ after  _ college and started up my business here and never really left.” Donghun recites all their stories from his memory. 

 

“It seems like no one ever really leaves.” Junhee remarks. 

 

Donghun nods, slinging his bag over his shoulder. He can’t help but notice the disappointed look in Junhee’s eyes. Donghun wants to ask but he looks to Eunsuh and decides not to. Eunsuh adjusts the pots on her cart before turning to Junhee.

 

“How can I help you today?” Eunsuh says brightly, rehearsed and perfected. Donghun smirks. 

 

“I was just hoping to get a small plant? Just something nice to brighten up my apartment.”

 

“Well, any of our flowers can do that. Did you want something simpler? We also have more unique flowers in our shop if you want to go inside and look.” 

 

“I don’t know. What do you think, Donghunnie?” Junhee turns to Donghun suddenly.

 

Donghun flushes, flustered. “Well, I, uh. I just. I have a lot of cacti.”

 

“Cacti?” Junhee tilts his head.

 

“They’re a little more low maintenance, depending on what you get. They’re very pretty and perfectly safe and you can get smaller pots of them right here at my cart if you want.” Eunsuh points to the row she has set up to her left. 

 

“Hm, what’s this one called?”

 

Eunsuh begins to babble on about the cacti she has displayed on her cart, which one needs the most and least care, which one works better in an inside or outside environment, and which ones would bloom soon. Donghun glances at Eunsuh every once in a while but he mostly looks at Junhee. He’s completely enraptured by what she was saying, soaking in every single word. Donghun feels himself beginning to grin. 

 

“What’s so funny, Donghunnie?” Eunsuh asks. 

 

“What?”

 

“You’re smiling. What’s on your mind?” Eunsuh says all too innocently. He gives her a strained grin. 

 

“Nothing, Eunsuh, that you need to worry about.” 

 

Junhee raises his eyebrows but says nothing. He holds up a pot to Eunsuh and asks more questions. Donghun watches and realizes when Junhee’s really focused, his eyes sparkle. 

 

_ Sparkle?  _ Donghun thinks,  _ did I just say his eyes sparkle? _

 

Donghun was  _ whipped. _

  
  


-

 

January leaves just as quickly as it came. February's chill attacks everyone’s bones and Donghun can’t help but feel like the cold weather has made him older. He groans every time he picks up a sack of flours.

 

“Do you need help, Mister Donghunnie?” 

 

Donghun looks to Doyeon, who sits on the counter with her flashcards for school. He gives a small laugh and shakes his head. 

 

“No, but thank you, Doyeon. Donghunnie’s just getting  _ old _ .” 

 

She shrugs and goes back to her cards. Donghun places the sack of flour in the kitchen and comes back out to sit at the register, next to her. He checks to see that all the chairs are stacked and the register is locked and ready for closing. Finally, he looks at the flashcards and furrows his brows.

 

“What are these cards for?”

 

Doyeon bites her lip. “Mrs. Ortiz said there might be an after school class I can take to help with my reading and math stuff. I have to take a test.”

 

“So they’re cards to study for the test?”

 

“Well...no.” 

 

“Oh. So what are they, Doyeon?” Donghun leans down next to her to meet her at eye level. 

 

“...They’re the answers. I’m trying to memorize them.”

 

“The answers?” Donghun stops for a moment. “How on earth did you get them, Doyeon?”

 

Doyeon doesn’t say anything. She looks down at the cards before her shoulders start shaking and suddenly, she bawling into the little paper cards in her hands. 

 

“Oh, no, no, no, Doyeon-” Donghun lifts her off the counter immediately. She wraps herself around him like a koala and buries her face into his neck, the cards falling to the floor. Her tears start soaking through his shirt instantly. Donghun turns the sign on the front door to closed and decides that it’d be alright to close early just for today. 

 

He takes Doyeon back to the kitchen and tries to set her down, to which she protests loudly to by giving a guttural sob. Donghun holds her tighter. He doesn’t quite know what to do at this point-Doyeon has never had a breakdown in front of Donghun. He’s not even sure that Doyeon  _ has  _ breakdowns ever. She’d always seemed perfectly fine up until now.

 

_ What would Junhee do, what would Junhee do? _

 

He rubs at her back gently and makes little shushing noises, saying random sweet things to calm her down. He doesn’t know what makes him do it, but he begins humming a little song to her. Eventually, he begins to sing softly. Her sobs turn into little hiccups. Her body becomes less tense and she relaxes into Donghun’s arms. The patch of tears begins to dry on his shirt.

 

He keeps singing and humming until she’s gone completely quiet. His voice eventually dies down and he swallows hard from overuse. He rests a hand on her back and he realizes she’s completely fallen asleep. 

 

Donghun sighs and carefully fishes in his pockets for his keys. He passes by the mess of cards on the floor and brushes them behind the counter. He’ll clean them up tomorrow. He picks up Doyeon’s little pink heart purse and puts it on his shoulder.

 

He leaves the shop, locks the door, and quickly makes his way to Taemin’s parlor.

 

-

 

Donghun has never stepped into Taemin’s place before except for when he wants to get piercings down. His ears turn red at the memory of him crying at the needle the first time when he was a little younger. Taemin doesn’t talk to him much outside of Christmas parties and when he wants some sweets from the bakery. When he walks in, Donghun feels a little out of place. 

 

“Welcome to Aqua Pearl Studio - Donghun?” 

 

Donghun looks to the main desk; Hyojin stands up and walks around to pull him into the parlor. Her eyes wander all over him and Doyeon and worry sets into the creases of her face.

 

“Why are you here, is something wrong with Doyeon?” 

 

Donghun stumbles over his words, uncertain of what to say. 

 

“Donghunnie, is that you?” Momo comes out from behind a curtain, Sana following close behind. 

 

“Hi Momo, hi Sana.” Donghun greets softly. He turns back to Hyojin. “Doyeon is...okay. She had a sudden meltdown an hours before closing and I tried calming her down. She passed out and I came here as soon as I could. Is Junhee here?” 

 

“Junhee should be back soon, he went into the city today with Taemin to pick up some new equipment for the parlor.” Hyojin says as she leads Donghun to the break room in the back. A soft red couch sits to the side and goes to it immediately. He tries to set Doyeon down; the little girl whines in her sleep and Donghun quickly regains his hold on her. He resigns himself to sitting down and becoming Doyeon’s personal body pillow.

 

“Guess Junhee didn’t tell you. She was swaddled a lot as a baby and she refuses to sleep without someone holding her.” Hyojin comments, standing in the doorway. Momo and Sana look over Hyojin’s shoulder, looking over the pair worriedly. 

 

“Now that you mention it, I kind of noticed.” Donghun cracks a small grin, thinking back to the many times that Doyeon would lean on her dad at the end of the day and he would pick her up immediately. 

 

“Spoiled little kid.” Donghun remarks. Hyojin shakes her head. She turns to Momo and Sana.

 

“Tell Hani to take over the desk for a bit. Keep an eye out for Junhee.” Momo and Sana nod enthusiastically and take off to do their task. Hyojin goes and sits in a plastic chair across from the pair and she sighs, rubbing at the tattoo around her wrist. 

 

“Poor kid. She’s so sweet. What happened?”

 

“She had a bunch of flash cards and I asked her what they were for. Apparently they were answers to a test she has to take to see if she could be in an after school program to help with her English and Math skills. She started bawling immediately after she realized that she was trying to cheat.” Donghun sighs heavily, a tightness crawling up his throat.

 

“Cheating? That doesn’t sound like her.” Hyojin squints at Doyeon, as if she could realize the truth if she looked at Doyeon hard enough. Donghun did his best to shrug.

 

“I don’t know, Hyojin. I was able to calm her down but she passed out from how hard she was crying.” Donghun chews his lip. “It was terrifying. I didn’t know what to do.”

 

“You’re not her dad, Donghun. It’s okay, you did well.” 

 

“I wish I could know why though. Cheating on a test? Especially for something like an after school program that could help her get better at school? I just don’t get it.” Donghun rubs at Doyeon’s back, trying to figure out what more he could do. He didn’t know what to tell Junhee once he came back; he almost felt like it was his fault the whole meltdown started in the first place. 

 

Hyojin and Donghun chatter about small things, the parlor, and the bakery. A full hour passes and soon 4:30 PM arrives. Donghun begins to doze as Hyojin returns to work and Momo and Sana quietly begin to make their dinner in the back room, chattering with Donghun about the skate park. He appreciates the two trying to lighten his mood. 

 

The pounding of footsteps returns Donghun to full attention. His head whips around to the door to see Junhee arrive, a little crease in between his eyebrows. He takes one look at Donghun and Doyeon and he breathes out heavily. 

 

“Hey there, Jun.”

 

“Hey, Donghun.” 

 

Junhee doesn’t move for a moment and neither does Donghun. Momo and Sana look between the two and quickly make their way out with little “Excuse me”s and “Sorry”s. Junhee moves from the doorway to let them through and he settles in close next to Donghun and Doyeon. 

 

“What happened?” Junhee moves his daughter’s hair out of her face and behind her ear, rubbing at his chapped cheeks and red little nose. 

 

Donghun recites the story once more, the tightening in his chest easing more at the presence of Junhee. He rubs Doyeon’s back again, shuddering at the memory of her shrill cry. He looks back to Junhee when he’s finished and Junhee is staring at her with an unreadable expression.

 

“Do you know why she might have wanted to cheat?” Donghun asks gently.

 

Junhee stiffens up. For a few seconds, Donghun is afraid he hit a chord in Junhee. Junhee just shakes his head and sighs, his hands curling and uncurling nervously. 

 

“I-I don't know. I just don’t know.” Junhee rubs his face and rest his head in his hands for a moment. Donghun watches and chews his lips. 

 

Gently, he pulls his hand away from Doyeon’s back and rests it on Junhee’s instead. Junhee stiffens up but relaxes once again when Donghun starts rubbing it, easing the tension out of the younger man. Junhee eventually slumps down, sighing. 

 

Silence fills the room for a while. Ten, twenty, thirty minutes-Donghun doesn’t know. He stops rubbing Junhee’s back after a while and just his hand on Junhee’s lower back. Doyeon shuffles but still doesn’t wake up. Junhee slowly rolls up, stretching out his back and flopping back onto the couch, touching thigh to thigh with Donghun. 

 

“Doyeon’s mother, Eunbi, really loved Doyeon. She didn’t have one single cell that hated anything in her life. Eunbi just…didn’t have a lot of control-with-with Doyeon’s education-it was...Eunbi just-I just...” Junhee stops, thinking for a moment. He looks to Donghun, regret and frustration deeply set in his eyes. 

 

“Eunbi and I were not married. We were really close friends because our parents were business partners. My father helps export and import goods from South Korea while her mother was big on the distribution of Korean beauty products in America. We grew up seeing each other at school and at parties. We were,” Junhee shakes his head, laughing bitterly. “So, _ so _ stupid. Stupid teenagers with  _ too  _ much money and  _ too _ much time on our hands.” 

 

Donghun feels his heart drop to his guts. 

 

“Eunbi and I fooled around a lot. Ever since we were old enough to know what that meant. We weren’t the best about being careful and obviously, Doyeon happened.” Despite the regret and embarrassment in his tone, he looks at Doyeon lovingly. He fixes her hair again before continuing. 

 

“Eunbi said she would take care of Doyeon as best she could. My father refused to have a child at home. I would visit as often as I could, Eunbi’s parents had custody of Doyeon, but my dad expected me to inherit the business as soon as I finished college. It was  _ hard _ , Donghun. I ended up staying in state to be closer with them, which pissed my dad off and I tried being a good father, which pissed him off even more.  _ God _ , I didn’t even want to study business.” Junhee starts to choke up. “I hated every minute of my life when I was nineteen. I ended up leaving early to take a spot at my dad’s company. I told Eunbi and her parents I wanted to see Doyeon more and her parents almost killed me.” He laughs, tears streaming down his cheeks. He wipes at them harshly with the sleeve of his jacket. 

 

“This whole custody battle started, between me and her parents. I really didn’t want to have to do that to Eunbi or Doyeon. Eunbi helped me  _ so much.  _ Helped me get a lawyer and everything.” 

 

“She didn’t want to keep Doyeon?” Donghun asks, in disbelief.

 

“No, no, Donghunnie, it’s not like that.” Junhee rests his hand on Donghun’s knee. “She just...She never really wanted to have a kid that young. She wanted to be more than a business woman or a mother. She wanted to go into music. We both did.” Junhee says quietly. 

 

“Eunbi gave up her dreams for me and for Doyeon. She was  _ fifteen  _ when she had Doyeon. I felt so dumb for making her feel trapped. She was my best friend, the only decent kid I knew growing up and  _ I  _ ruined her life.” Junhee doesn’t wipe away his tears anymore. He just let’s them fall into his lap and he tries not to look Donghun in the eye. 

 

“I won. Eventually. But I lost everything. I lost my job, I lost my parents, and I lost Eunbi. They moved her up to New York and I’m,” Junhee lowers his head. “And I’m stuck  _ here. _ In San Mateo with  _ pennies  _ to my goddamn name. Christmas was terrible, Donghun. I wouldn’t have been able to have one without Taemin and everyone in the parlor. I don’t think you realize how special those cake pops meant to me.  _ Cake pops _ ! Of all things!”

 

“Well...hey...they’re pretty good cake pops if I do say so myself.” Donghun nudges Junhee. 

 

Junhee looks at Donghun and cracks a small smile; he’s red faced from crying and his eyes have gone puffy. Donghun doesn’t know what possess him to do it; he picks up his hand and wipes away at Junhee’s tears with his hand until they are only damp. Junhee looks at him with wide eyes. 

 

“Cheer up, Jun. I know San Mateo kind of sucks but at least you’ve got people here who care. People who truly do  _ care _ . No offense but your parents suck. Eunbi’s parents suck too.” Donghun looks down at Doyeon, careful not to wake her up. “I know everything seems kind of hopeless right now, Jun, but I promise if you ever need anything you just have to reach out to us.”

 

Junhee looks at Donghun in disbelief. He doesn’t say anything for a moment. Suddenly, he takes Donghun’s free hand and wraps his palms around them, tears once again falling from his eyes. His breathing becomes heavy and Donghun feels himself choke up.

 

“Thank you, I’m a mess, but thank you  _ so much. _ ” Junhee begins to cry harder and he buries his face into Donghun’s free shoulder. Donghun relaxes and let’s Junhee cry some more, holding onto his hand tightly and doesn’t let go. 


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghun and Junhee get wrapped up together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter 2! A few warnings before the chapter:
> 
> major TW for a homophobic character who appears later in the chapter and some mentions of emotional/physical abuse (nothing explicit). please proceed with caution! 
> 
> more notes at the end! enjoy the chapter :)

 

Junhee and Donghun become incredibly closer in the weeks following. Doyeon adores Donghun even more and goes as far as to tell her father that she prefers cuddling Donghun over Junhee. Junhee is bitter for a few moments before he sees Donghun passed out in the back of the parlor one day, Doyeon peacefully asleep in his arms and snoring over him. Donghun becomes less awkward about it and learns how to play around Doyeon and learns when to stop and tell her that enough is enough. 

 

( _ “Careful there, she might be calling you ‘papa’ one day too.” Byeongkwan remarks. _

 

_ “Careful there or you might get punched in the mouth.”) _

 

Valentines Day comes up on Donghun fast. He spends February 13th prepping for the Valentines Day rush and makes as many chocolate covered strawberries and fruit baskets as he can. Junhee comes over and watches along with Doyeon as the baker prepares the specialities for the next day.

 

( _ “I thought you were a baker. Why are you making fruit baskets?” Junhee questions him. _

 

_ “It’s a business, Jun. Don’t worry, I still sell donuts too.” _ )

 

Donghun braces himself for the rush of people in and out of his bakery the next day. Thankfully, there are no frustrating or demanding customers for most of the day and Donghun only has a slight headache. By the time 1:45 rolls around, it’s empty save for a few teenagers. He brings out a fresh tray of donuts and sets out the cake pops for Doyeon when she stops by with Hyojin. 

 

The bells to the door chime and Donghun looks up, expecting the pair. Instead, a man in a finely pressed suit inspects the shop carefully. Donghun raises his brows but doesn’t question anything. He heads to the register as the man approaches him. 

 

“Hello, sir, how can I help you today?” Donghun greets warmly.

 

“Do you have any ham and cheese sandwiches ready to go?” The man asks with a small smile. Donghun notices his accent and thinks  _ he’s definitely a Korean speaker.  _

 

“Yes of course. Anything else?”

 

“That’s it.”

 

“Coming right up.” 

 

Donghun quickly grabs a ready-to-go sandwich from the fridge and places it in a box. He returns to the man with the box and notices the briefcase with him, with the small label  _ Goods International Inc.  _ He squints his eyes.

 

“That’ll be $7.99.” 

 

“Actually, I need help with something.” The man stops Donghun at the register.

 

“Yes…?” Donghun shifts from one foot to the other, becoming confused.

 

“I don’t know this town well and I’m looking for a boy. His name is Park Junhee. He’s my son. We have some unfinished business we need to resolve.” 

 

Donghun feels his heart drop to his stomach. 

 

“Um. Junhee? You want to see Junhee?” Donghun is unsure of what to do. 

 

“Yes, do you know where I could find him?” 

 

“He’s at work, the tattoo parlor, right now - ”

 

“A  _ tattoo parlor _ ? Well, I’ll just go and see him - ”

 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Donghun stops him. “...sir.”

 

The man’s friendly expression falls. He looks at Donghun with questioning eyes and grips his briefcase tighter.

 

“And who might you be? Telling me whether seeing him is a good idea or not?” He gives a grin that distorts his face. Donghun grimaces. 

 

“Well, I’m Junhee’s-his-” Donghun panics. “I’m his boyfriend!”

 

The bakery goes silent instantly. The teenagers in the corner are watching the encounter closely and Donghun wants to hit himself so badly. 

 

Junhee’s father looks like he wants to do the same. 

 

“Why would he associate with the  _ likes  _ of you? He is not a  _ homosexual.”  _

 

Donghun suddenly feels like he can’t breathe. 

 

The bells to the bakery chime again and Donghun turns to see Hyojin and Doyeon entering. Doyeon holds onto her purse tightly and Hyojin is softly ushering her in. The elder looks up to see the two men at the counter and furrows her brows. Her shoulders tense and she sends a pointed look at Donghun.

 

“Hello, Donghun.” Hyojin says slowly.

 

Doyeon looks up at the man and Donghun fears for a moment that she’ll jump into his arms and scream for joy. Donghun asks whatever all-seeing powerful being to let him be selfish just for once and hope that Doyeon doesn’t love a  _ shitbag  _ like him. 

 

Doyeon tilts her head at the older man for a moment and doesn’t even stop before running to behind the counter to Donghun. 

 

“C’mon Donghun, give him his sandwich, we have cake pops to eat.” Doyeon whispers up to him. 

 

“Of course, of course.” Donghun smoothes her fly aways down and turns to the man.

 

“No need. I don’t want to purchase anything if it’s from this _ filthy _ shop.” He turns on his heel and begins shoves past Hyojin. Hyojin gapes at him, dumbfounded. She watches as he gets into his car and leaves. She approaches Donghun, her shoulders tense. 

 

“What was that?  _ Who  _ was that?”

 

Donghun shakes his head. “I’ll tell you later. I have to call Junhee.”

 

-

 

The first time Donghun steps into Junhee’s apartment is that very night. Doyeon excitedly plays with her toys in the living room while Junhee and Donghun are the kitchen. Junhee keeps a watchful eye on pasta bowling on the stove; he leans against the counter and crosses his arms. 

 

“What was the whole deal with that guy earlier? Are you sure it was my dad?” Junhee’s voice stays low. Donghun twiddles with his fingers nervously and nods.

 

“Asked for a Park Junhee and said you were his son.” 

 

Junhee scoffs. “What the hell did he want? He hasn’t talked to me in  _ two _ years.”

 

“I don’t know, Jun. He said he had unfinished business to resolve.” Junhee groans and throws his head back. “He wanted to go find you at work but I stopped him.”

 

“Thanks, if he came in I definitely would have flipped my lid or something. How’d you stop him?” 

 

“Well…” Donghun feels a blush creep up from his neck to his cheeks. His embarrassment simmers low in his gut and he feels regretful.

 

“What?” Junhee looks at him, questioning.

 

“I may...deterred him by saying that I was-you are-we are,” Donghun feels his ears heat up. “Dating.” 

 

Silence fills the room. Junhee looks a little dumbfounded. 

 

“I’m so sorry, it just came out in the heat of the moment and he looked like he was literally about to rip me to shreds and I don’t even know if you’re gay or not and that’s my fault, oh God I’m so sorry-”

 

“Stop, stop, you’re okay, Donghun!” Junhee laughs and grabs Donghun by the arm, shaking him out of his spiel. “He can be pretty intimidating, I just kind of got used to it.” 

 

“Oh.” Donghun sighs, a small grin pulling at his lips. Junhee looks at him, hesitating for a moment. He pulls back from Donghun checks up on the pasta, his back to the elder. 

 

“And. You’re not wrong. I  _ am  _ gay.” 

 

The sound of Junhee working on the food fills the room. Donghun feels himself relax somewhat and he nods his head gently. 

 

“Cool. Me too.” 

 

Junhee turns around to look at Donghun and pauses. Then, he  _ snorts. _

 

“You are so  _ awkward _ , Donghun.”

 

“Hey! You’re no better Jun! You literally walked into Hobby Lobby and an employee asked you if you need help and you said ‘ _ I need a hobby. For my lobby. _ ’ That’s so  _ lame _ .” Donghun cannot stop laughing. Junhee turns off the stove with a shaky hand and he fails to stop laughing too. He grabs the counter and begins to feel his abbes hurt. 

 

“Oh god, that wasn’t even that funny.” Junhee comments and Donghun bursts into laughter. They carry on like that for another minute or two, holding onto the counters and each other.

“Papa, what’s so funny?” Doyeon’s voice yells from the other room.

 

“Nothing, honey!” 

 

“No fair! I want in on the funny!” Doyeon runs into the room with his plush bunny in tow. Donghun scoops up Doyeon immediately and she pouts at her father. Junhee shakes his head and moves her hair out of her face.

 

“I’ll explain later, honey. Can you help set up for dinner?”

 

“Yes, papa.”

 

Doyeon starts squirming and Donghun let’s her run to the dining table to start setting up the plates for the three of him. He turns back to Junhee who suddenly starts handing him the pot of pasta. He rests his hands on top of Junhee’s and tries to convince himself that his cheeks are turning red from the steam. 

 

“We need to talk, after she falls asleep. About my dad.” 

 

-

 

The TV plays some random show on in the background, softly, so that they don’t wake Doyeon. She’s been tucked into bed by Junhee, all wrapped up in her pug pajamas. Donghun pulls his knees up to his chest on the couch, taking in the apartment. It’s humble and comfortable. Only most necessary items are there. A couch, a coffee table, a small TV and some DVDs stashed away for the Park pair to pull out anytime. Donghun sinks back into the cushions and lets the domesticity of it all soak in. 

 

Junhee closes the door to Doyeon’s room and sets himself next to Donghun on the couch. His feet are tucked into fuzzy socks.  _ Dear God, he wears fuzzy socks,  _ Donghun thinks.

 

“So. My dad.” 

 

“Yeah.”

 

“The boyfriend situation.”

 

“...I think I can work with it.”

 

“ _ What.” _

 

Junhee scoots closer to Donghun, sitting back on his toes on the cushions. “Listen, I think it could really help me with my dad.”

“How? Junhee, he came into my shop and made it very clear he’s a raging  _ homophobe. _ ”

 

“He’s always been a huge bigot. I don’t care to try to make him understand. I haven’t tried to make him understand since I came out to him when I was 18.” Junhee shakes his head. “I want him gone and away for good. It sucks not having family but…”

 

“But?”

 

“I have Doyeon. Eunsuh and Sehyoon. Byeongkwan and Yuchan. I even have Hyojin, Taemin, Momo and Sana. I have you.” Junhee stare back at Donghun so intensely that he feels like he has to look away. He adjusts himself and nods for Junhee to continue.

 

“I know he’s going to try and get me back into the family business. He’s threatened to send Doyeon off to my grandparents in New York and I won’t let it happen. If I can show him that I’m staying here with people who actually care, maybe he’ll finally get his nose out of my business.” 

 

“What makes you think an asshole like him is just gonna leave you alone because of a boyfriend?” Donghun asks honestly. While he’s all for acting like a couple with Junhee, real or not, he doesn’t see use of putting each other through this. Especially with Doyeon involved, he doesn’t want her to start believing in something that isn’t going to ever be real. 

 

“It’s worth a shot, Donghun.” Junhee raises his arms up, exasperated. “Just give it a chance. No harm, no foul in the end. We can always “break up”.” Junhee raises his fingers and puts air quotes around  _ break up.  _ Donghun sighs. 

 

“I mean...I guess if you think it’ll work.” 

 

“ _ Yes _ ! Thank you so much, Donghunnie!” Junhee launches himself at Donghun and pulls him into a tight hug. Donghun makes a small  _ oof  _ noise but wraps his arms around Junhee instantly.

 

“Anything for you, Jun.”

  
  


-

 

Junhee and Donghun come up with two plans. 

 

Plan A: Invite Mr. Park over for dinner with Junhee and Donghun while Eunsuh and Hyojin babysits Doyeon. Be atrociously gay enough that the man cannot handle his son and the sins he’s committed. Hopefully Mr. Park leaves San Mateo and never comes back. Plan A would be considered a success. 

 

Plan B: If Plan A doesn’t work than what the hell will?

“That’s not a very good Plan B.” Donghun remarks. 

 

“Well, do you have any better ideas?” Junhee asks. 

 

Donghun bites into his donut and shrugs. He’s not a mastermind scammer and he definitely has never tried to repel unsupportive parents by being the gayest he’s ever been. He takes out another glazed donut for Junhee to eat and the younger takes it gladly. 

 

“Plan B is sit down and have an honest talk with him? Father to son? Man to man?” Donghun suggests.

 

“He’s the closest thing to a 5-year-old I’ve ever met.” 

 

“Hey, don’t insult Doyeon, she’s too good to be compared to him.”

  
“You’re right. He’s just _ shit _ .”

 

“That’s better.”

 

Donghun’s phone  _ pings  _ with a new text. He pulls it out quickly and unlocks it.

 

**jinjin**

Dongdong

 

**donghun**

what is it jinjin

**jinjin**

can i ask a favor? we’re having a late V-day brunch

and we need some heart shaped cakes. Like asap

 

**donghun**

can’t rocky whip something up? I might not have time

 

**jinjin**

rocky’s on the “real” food like veggies or something

 

**jinjin**

two cakes, medium in size and we need them on

thursday at 12 in the afternoon at the daycare 

center. 

**donghun**

$100 

 

**jinjin**

anything for the best baker in town

 

**donghun**

keep saying that and you might get three cakes

  
  


“Who was that?” Junhee tries not to look at Donghun’s screen. 

 

“Jinwoo from the daycare center. He needs some heart shaped cakes for a Valentine's Day brunch I guess.” Donghun shrugs. He takes out the mini yellow notepad by the register and begins writing down Jinwoo’s informal cake order.

 

“You’re so picky about cake orders, Donghunnie. You have a  _ soft spot  _ for Jinwoo?” Junhee asks and Donghun is taken back. Junhee leans close enough that Donghun can see the fine line of black hair dye that stained his forehead. 

 

“As in? I like him?” Donghun asks incredulously.

 

“Yeah, I mean. You’re two grown adults who spend a decent amount of time around each other.” 

 

“Jinwoo is in love with Moonbin from the library. Like. Madly in love. Plus, I wouldn’t really go after him, he’s sweet and all and he’s a good friend but, you know. I haven’t really dated anyone since I got to this town, all my relationships before had been...not great. Went on a couple of blind dates in the city but that’s a lot of effort and driving and traffic that I don’t want to go through.” Donghun shifts uncomfortably from one foot to the other. At one point he had just decided dating wasn’t really going to work for him and that crushes and relationships were inconvenient. 

 

(And then Junhee had moved to town and Donghun threw all of his previous ideals away.)

 

“Oh well, okay. Good to know then.” Junhee shrugged, smirking. Donghun raised his eyebrows and mouthed  _ ‘okay’ _ and started gathering ingredients for the cakes. 

 

“Oh! Donghun!” 

 

Donghun jumps at the sudden sound of Junhee’s voice, nearly dropping his butter. “Jesus Christ, Junhee! What is it?”   
  


“Sorry, Donghunnie but I’ve just had an idea! What if we invited my father to the _ brunch _ ?”

 

“With all those PTA moms and skeevy soccer dads with their demons-for-children? Even I don’t want to subject _ him  _ to  _ that _ .” 

 

“Wine moms and unfaithful husbands aside, I think if he saw how great we are at the daycare center, helping out around the community and hanging out with Doyeon, maybe he’ll realize it’s time to bow out and leave us alone.” 

 

“You act like he’s going to suddenly understand you and your life-”

 

“I’m hoping he’ll get  _ disgusted  _ by how gay we are and how  _ terrible  _ it is that I’m raising my daughter in this type of environment. Then he’ll leave me alone.” Junhee snatches another donut right from underneath Donghun and bites into happily, his feet kick slightly. “We can talk about it over dinner at my house tonight.”

 

“Okay, whatever you want Junhee.” Donghun takes his finger and swipes some chocolate off on Junhee’s donut, to which Junhee loudly protests. Donghun just saunters into the kitchen with his butter.

  
  


-

 

Getting Junhee’s father to accept the invitation to brunch was easier than expected. Donghun had no idea how Junhee did but it he did. Junhee had shaken Donghun off with a  _ don’t worry about it,  _ saying that the only thing Junhee had to do was say that they would talk to Mr. Park. Then they had briefly spoken to Doyeon about being “boyfriends”; she had shrugged it off with an  _ “okay”  _ before playing with her dolls. Donghun had laughed at the incredulous look Junhee gave her. 

 

Thursday afternoon rolls around uneventfully. Donghun brought over the cakes to Junhee’s place, leaving them in the fridge while he helped Doyeon and Junhee get ready for the brunch.

 

“Are you sure I need to be here? We could’ve just met up there.” Donghun tugs at the cuffs of his white button down. Junhee hasn’t put on his yet and Donghun feels like suffocating. He could play off as the button down being a little tighter around the neck but in the back of his mind, it’s really because Junhee looks amazing in nothing but nice fitting gray slacks and a tight white t-shirt. 

 

“Doyeon and I wanted your help getting ready,” Junhee says simply. The he tacks on, “plus it’s more believable that we’re really in a relationship if we show up together.”

 

“Right.” Donghun breathes in deeply and adjust the collar of his shirt.

 

Junhee looks at him and shakes his head. “Sometimes I forget you’re the old man in this relationship. Undo the first few buttons, it’s much more stylish.”

 

Junhee is on Donghun before Donghun can say anything. He works quickly at the first few buttons on Donghun’s shirt before smoothing it over. Donghun feels like he’s stopped breathing completely.

 

“There you go! Much more with the times.” Junhee has a hand on Donghun’s chest and Donghun could very easily pull Junhee in by the wrist right now and kiss him if  _ really  _ wanted to. He feels himself rock back and forth on his feet, his knees bending a little. He swears his imagination is playing tricks on him because is Junhee really leaning forward towards Donghun right now? 

 

“ _ Donghunnie _ !” 

 

Junhee and Donghun jump apart at the sound of Doyeon’s voice. She comes bouncing into the room with nothing but her white tights and black Mary Janes on.

 

“Donghunnie, I want  _ your  _ help choosing a dress”

 

“Sure thing, kiddo.”

 

“Hey, what about your old man? I’m great at fashion too!” Junhee shouts after Doyeon. 

 

“I like Donghunnie’s style better!” She turns attention to two dresses on the bed, ignoring the indignant scoffs from her father. She points to both the dresses.

 

“Which one should I wear to the brunch?”

 

Donghun easily picks the red dress. She knows it’s her favorite and she only wears it when she wants to dress up. She’s only got another dress out to make it seem like she’s making a hard decision. She smiles brightly and hands over the red dress to him to help her put it on. She raises her arms and he slips it over her hand, making sure her tiny fingers don’t get caught in the sleeves. He takes the red ribbon and ties it into a neat little bow.

 

“All done.” Donghun pats her shoulders.

 

“Donghunnie, I need my hair clip.” Doyeon whispers.

 

“Oh, yes of course.” Donghun quickly grabs the diamond hair clip and pushes Doyeon’s hair away with it. He fixes her hair before smiling down at Doyeon, his heart aching at how adorable she looked. Her eyes were wide, waiting for him to speak.

 

“All done, finally.”

 

“Finally!” Doyeon repeats and grabs her heart shaped purse off her nightstand, slinging over her shoulder comfortably. She bolts out the room and Donghun follows after her straight to the living room. 

 

“Doyeon - oh.” 

 

Junhee has picked up Doyeon and he’s smiling sweetly at her. On top on his nose sits a pair of silver circle frames, his hair neatly styled. He looks to Donghun and it’s almost as if his grin grows bigger. Donghun blinks and just thinks he’s making it up.

 

“Shall we go to brunch?”

 

-

 

Miraculously it’s not raining by the time Donghun and the Park pair arrive. Stormy weather brews overhead, grey clouds threatening to ruin the outdoor Valentines party. Doyeon had grabbed some umbrellas for them at the front door, sweetly telling her father that no drop of rain shall touch the three today. 

 

Junhee pulls up to the school and Doyeon shrieks immediately. “Yebin’s here! Papa, I wanna go talk to her!”

 

“You can go, just stay with Yebin and her mom until we come and get you. Donghun and I need to talk for a moment.” Junhee says as he gets out the car. Donghun grabs the cake and the helps Doyeon out, letting her run towards Yebin at full speed. He laughs into the back of his hand.

 

“She’s something else.” Donghun says softly. 

 

“I know, I’ve been around her the past five years of her life. Even in the  _ womb  _ she couldn’t help but be different.” 

 

“Not surprised.” 

 

Junhee laughs lightly, sliding his hands into the pockets of his slacks. Both of them lean against his car for a moment, watching Doyeon and Yebin run circles around Yebin’s mother. Donghun is so transfixed on her that he almost doesn’t hear Junhee start talking to him.

 

“Hey, so about the whole relationship thing.” 

 

Donghun feels his heart skip a beat. A thousand thoughts run in his head, many of them including the idea that Junhee might want to end it there, saying it was a terrible idea from the start or something along those lines.

 

“Boyfriends are kind of...affectionate. Right?” Junhee rocks back and forth on his feet, his hands still in his pockets. 

 

“...Yes.”

 

“Just. I’m just making sure you’re okay with like hand holding. Being touchy feely. Kissing.” Donghun watches as a flush rises to Junhee’s cheeks and he holds down the urge to hold Junhee’s face like a child.

 

“Yeah, yeah. That’s what boyfriends do, right?” Donghun laughs nervously and prays that Junhee doesn’t notice the way his hands are shaking. 

 

“Great! Great, just, uh...making sure.” 

 

Junhee takes his hands out of his pocket slacks and slips his hand in Donghun’s instantly. Donghun makes a small noise of surprise as Junhee begins to speed walk towards the gated area where the brunch is set up. Donghun looks between Junhee and their hands wrapped up together and he  _ prays  _ that Junhee cannot feel how clammy his hands are becoming. 

 

Junhee leads him to a crowd where Doyeon and Yebin are. Junhee begins to make small with Yebin’s mom and eventually gets involved in a conversation about teething or something and how Yebin will have a little sister soon. Another lady greets Donghun and takes the cakes from him, leaving him with nothing but to watch Junhee. Junhee looks like he’s in his natural state, talking about children and being a good dad. God, Donghun is completely  _ useless.  _ He naturally begins to gravitate closer and closer to Junhee until he’s completely pressed up against his arm while their hands are still clasped. He carefully watches Doyeon, making sure she doesn’t ruin her red dress. 

 

“...And you Donghun?”

 

“I - sorry - what?” 

 

Yebin’s mother (Mary, was it?) tilts her head at him with a smile as sweet as gumdrops. “How many kids do you want?” 

 

“Two.” Donghun says while Junhee says “Three.”

 

“Well - “ Donghun laughs nervously, watching Mary’s confused face. “Two to three. Depends.”

 

“Oh...are you two...?” Mary points a finger between them.

 

“Boyfriends?” Junhee finishes for her. “Yes, we are, actually.”

 

“Oh, wonderful! Congratulations, Junhee, I had no idea!” Mary claps her hands together and places both of them over her heart. Just then, a cry comes from the gaggles of kids near the parents and Donghun. They all look to see Doyeon standing with tears falling down her face, her knee scraped and tights ripped.

 

“Doyeon - “ Junhee starts.

 

“I’ll take care of her, don’t worry, Junhee.” Donghun gives Junhee’s hand a tight squeeze before walking away. Junhee steps back and watches Donghun kneel down to talk to Doyeon before picking her up carefully and taking her inside the nearest classroom to treat her scrape. 

 

“You’re really lucky to have him, Junhee. Donghun isn’t one to show affection but with you and Doyeon he’s just so  _ sweet _ .” Another mom, Seunghee, comments as Donghun retreats. Junhee nods his head - he isn’t really sure where he would be right now and Donghun hadn’t been persistent made friends with him, forcing him to get out and make friends with everyone else. 

 

“He had a crush on you for the longest time, Junhee! Even when you first moved her, Eunsuh told me about how she saw Donghun waiting at the register every day when you first moved into town and went to his bakery. It was so cute!” Seunghee patted Junhee on the shoulder, her bubbly laugh filling his ears. 

 

“Wait - “

 

“Yeah, Junhee, Donghunnie liked you a lot, I could tell! I’m glad you’re together now. You guys are so cute, the way you look at each other is amazing. Gosh, I wish I could get my husband to look at me like that.” Mary sighs and slumps into one of the plastic chairs near them. Junhee begins stuttering but is cut off by the reappearance of Doyeon and Donghun. Doyeon is happily chewing at some chicken in Donghun’s arms while he holds a plate of food.

 

“They opened up the buffet table, if you all want some stuff.” Donghun informs the gaggle of ladies and Junhee. The few moms surrounding Junhee leave, chattering away again. It’s just Donghun and Junhee with Doyeon now.

 

“I brought some chicken, grapes, and a few green things too.” Donghun sets the plate down and let’s Doyeon sit on his lap once he settles in. She happily eats away.

 

“Thanks.” Junhee stares at Donghun. Donghun catches Junhee’s intense gaze and furrows his brows. 

 

“What’s wrong, Jun?”

 

“I - I need to talk -”

 

“Hello, Junhee.” 

 

Donghun and Junhee whip their heads around to see Mr. Park standing a distance away from the table. He has no briefcase but does hold a box wrapped with a pink bow. His suit is immaculate and unwrinkled but the hard lines in his forehead when he looks at Donghun hasn’t gone away yet. 

 

“Father.” Junhee responds, neutral. Donghun bows his head a little but it goes ignored. Instead, Mr. Park crouches down to Doyeon’s level and gives her a smile.

 

“Hello, Doyeon.”

 

Doyeon doesn’t say hello back. She leans back into Donghun a little more, her tiny hands playing with a napkin Donghun had set on her lap. Donghun doesn’t hesitate wrapping his arm around her tighter. 

 

“You don’t know me very well. I haven’t gotten a chance, but I’m here now. I brought you something. Would you like to open it?” Donghun could just puke at how fake the sweetness is in his tone - and he liked artificial sugars.

 

Doyeon takes the present hesitantly, setting the box into her lap. She plays with the pink bow for a moment, examining it. 

 

“Go ahead,  _ open it. _ ”

 

She gives Mr. Park a sharp look which goes unnoticed by the elder. Junhee tries not to laugh. 

 

Doyeon finally opens it and moves aside the hot pink wrapping paper. She stares inside for a moment, her eyebrows drawing in tight like her father. She pulls out a clothing item, and Donghun immediately recognizes it as a uniform. 

 

“What is that? Papa, what is this?” 

 

Junhee opens his mouth but is cut off. “It’s the new uniform you’ll be wearing at your new  _ school  _ you’ll be attending. In New York.”

 

“ _ Absolutely not _ .”

 

Junhee shoots up from his chair as his father turns around to face him. Donghun starts to get up but is stopped when Doyeon makes a strange noise. He hushes her and rubs her back.

 

“You can’t provide for her the way  _ I  _ can. You work at a _ tattoo parlor _ , Junhee. What kind of father are you to do that to the poor child?” Mr. Park grips at the edge of the table, his knuckles turning white. Donghun wants to get up but is trapped by an unmoving Doyeon and Mr. Park in front of him.

 

“Since  _ when _ have you cared about her? If you actually did you would have let Eunbi and Doyeon stay with us. Or maybe actually give a  _ damn _ about how she was doing in school!” Junhee hisses. “Did you even know she has dyslexia? Did you know that her grandparents,  _ from both sides,  _ did nothing to help her?” 

“She just needs to  _ work harder  _ \- “

 

“No, she needs  _ us  _ to work harder to get her the assistance she needs - “

 

“You’re too soft on her. The school upstate in New York is the one your mother went to, for all of her high school career. She’ll succeed there. Maybe even turn out better than  _ you. _ ” Mr. Park jabs a finger into Junhee’s chest, forcing Junhee backwards. 

 

“Mr. Park, please, don’t do this in front of Doyeon - “ Donghun stands up from his chair, feeling Doyeon curl into his shoulder, trying to hide from Mr. Park. 

 

“ _ You _ ,” Mr. Park whips around to face Donghun. “Have  _ contaminated  _ my son’s mind and furthered his path down the road of  _ destruction _ and  _ sin _ . You homosexuals are a  _ disgrace  _ to this world.”

 

Donghun winces at his words anxiety rising in his gut. His heartbeat is racing, pounding in his ears and he chokes up. He feels Doyeon shaking at the fireceness in Mr. Park’s tone, clutching to Donghun like a lifeline.

 

“Father,” Junhee grabs the elder Park by the shoulder. “I think it’s time for you to leave.”

 

“I’m not  _ finished,  _ Junhee.” He slaps his son’s hand away. “Eunbi’s parents are considering filing for reinstatement of custody. I told them I would make the job easier and get the papers signed by you and personally send off Doyeon to New York myself.”

 

“You can’t afford that, Junhee. I  _ know  _ that. Why make things difficult for yourself when you can just hand over Doyeon and go back to the company. It can be just like how it was  _ before  _ she happened.”

 

Junhee’s jaw twitches. 

 

“Over my  _ dead  _ body.” 

 

Donghun feels a drop on his forehead. The another. He looks up and feels a few more hit his heated cheeks. When did it start raining? 

 

Mr. Park wipes away the rain drops on his face and snarls at Junhee. “This isn’t over, Junhee. If you don’t relent soon you’re going to regret ever being  _ born. _ ” Mr. Park turns and tugs on his suit jacket before walking away, slamming the school yard gate with a  _ slam!  _ Doyeon jerks at the sound and a small tremor returns to her body. 

 

Donghun lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He catches movement out of the corner of his eye and sees the small crowd that had gathered. Mary and Seunghee with a handful of other moms give him an sad, apologetic look. 

 

The rain becomes harder, and he knows he’ll be soaked to the bone if they all don’t start moving soon. 

 

He moves towards Junhee gently and gives Junhee his freed hand. 

 

“C’mon, Junhee, let’s go home.”

  
  


-

  
  


Doyeon’s light snore fills Donghun’s ears as he sits by her. Once they arrived home she had jumped into her pajamas and cried softly, babbling in her father’s arms, confused. She had a million questions and they could only answer so many. She had eventually grown so tired of crying she just crawled into bed and slept while Donghun played with her hair. Junhee had left only moments ago to call Byeongkwan to see if he could fix Doyeon’s dress.

 

Donghun sighed, staring at her. He wishes he could explain why people were so terrible, could explain why her grandfather hated her papa so much, wishes he could explain easily why the elder Park hated  _ homosexuals  _ so much. Donghun had never dealt with this before and his heart was heavy with shame and embarrassment from it all. The crowd of parents watching...he  _ hated  _ it.

 

He picks himself off the floor and leaves Doyeon to rest. He groans, realizing how much his bones ached from the cold and the rain. He walks into the living room, stopping in his tracks.

 

Junhee is very much  _ shirtless,  _ a towel around his neck and rubbing at his wet hair.

 

Donghun averts his eyes and swallows hard, his throat dry.

 

“Donghun! Is Doyeon sleeping well?” Junhee motions for Donghun to come over. Donghun forgets about Junhee being half naked for a moment and smiles weakly. 

 

“Sleeping like a baby. She’s exhausted.” 

 

Junhee nods, sitting down on the couch. He rests his elbows on his knees and examines Donghun carefully.

 

“Are you still in your wet clothes?”

“Ah, yes, I was gonna head out soon - “

 

“In the freezing cold rain? It’s  _ pouring,  _ Donghun. It’s not safe. There’s flood warnings.”

 

“I will not drown between the time it takes to leave and get to my place.” Donghun laughs lightly.

 

“No, but I won’t have you getting sick. I don’t have much, but there’s some sweatpants in the dryer and you leave your suit up to dry on the rack in the laundry room.” Junhee offers sweetly. Donghun begins to refuse, but Junhee looks up at him with soft, pleading eyes and he sighs.

 

“Alright. I don’t mean to intrude - “

 

“Not at all, Donghunnie. Get into some warm clothes, please.”

 

Donghun finds the laundry room and pulls out a pair of sweatpants from the dryer. They’re warm, and Donghun smiles at the freshly done laundry. He frowns at the sight of Doyeon’s dress ruined by the rain, the sensitive material mucked up. He hangs up his drenched suit next to Junhee’s. He groans at the idea having to wear no underwear but pulls on the sweatpants anyways; he spots a sweater on top of the laundry basket hopes Junhee won’t mind him wearing it.

 

He comes back into the living room, cast in a warm yellow glow by the lamps, to see Junhee setting down two bowls of microwave ramen. 

 

“Did you make me some?”

 

“Nah,” Junhee answers. Donghun stops, an embarrassed blush on his cheeks. “It’s for Caspar.”

 

Donghun snorts and shoves Junhee over as he plops down on the couch. He takes the bowl of ramen and starts eating immediately - he didn’t realized he hadn’t eaten at all at the brunch. They both eat in silence for a while before they finish, full and warm. Donghun leans back against the arm rest and looking over Junhee. He wishes he could help take the crease out from between his brown and the worry lines on his forehead. He sighs - then he notices the tattoo poking out from underneath Junhee’s towel.

 

“What is that?” Donghun points to Junhee’s tattoo.

 

“Hm? Oh, this,” Junhee laughs nervously and takes his towel off, exposing the tattoo in all its glory. “It’s the tattoo I gave myself after Doyeon was born. It took me months to figure out but I decided on flowers and designed it.” 

 

“ _ Designed _ it?” Donghun gapes. 

 

There was three flowers, stacked on top of one another and interlacing at their leaves. A red rose, a peach peony, and pink chrysanthemum. Donghun can hardly believe how real it looks, despite it just being ink on Junhee’s skin. 

 

“The peony is for Doyeon. It’s the flower associated with her birth month. The rose is for me, for June. The chrysanthemum is for my sister. Doyeon and my sister were actually born in the same month but my sister just loved chrysanthemums more.” Junhee explains, his eyes staring down at the tattoo with pride. 

 

“Your sister must mean a lot to you.”

 

“She did.” Junhee said, his smile faltering. Donghun frowns.

 

“What do you mean, did?”

 

“She passed away when I was young -  _ really  _ young. She was older than me but she took care of me a lot, always made sure that I knew someone in the family cared about my existence.” Junhee traced the chrysanthemum with his pinky, as if he had done a thousand times before. 

 

“She was twelve when I was born, my other two sisters were twins who were born a few years after her. I wasn’t really apart of the plan.” Junhee shrugs but Donghun can still see the tension in his shoulders. 

 

“She died when I was fourteen because of her husband; she had married some guy my mom had set her up with but he was a  _ real  _ asshole. He hurt her a lot, physically and emotionally. She never showed it though, she thought it was her job to be the best for us. Me and the twins. She ended up getting into a car accident because her husband was dumb and drove while he was drunk.”

 

“Junhee, I’m so sorry.” 

 

“There’s nothing for you to apologize for, Donghun. It’s been plenty of years and it only stings now. But I miss her.” Junhee looks to Doyeons room. “She’s named after her.”

 

Donghun feels his chest tighten and he grips the edge of the sweater tighter.

 

“I used to date a guy like that.”   
  


Junhee whips his head around, concern etched into his features instantly. 

 

“Not the physical part. But the mental and emotional part I get. I was lucky enough that I was able to get out of it because he moved away for college but it still sucked. I didn’t want to date anyone for a long time because I felt so disgusting and  _ worthless _ .” Donghun shakes his head at the memories, distant but still a presence in his mind. It had been  _ years  _ since freshman year and when he had been foolish enough to follow his senior boyfriend around like a puppy. He shudders at the thought. 

 

“You deserve someone amazing, Donghun. I would fight your ex if I could.”

 

Donghun gives Junhee an incredulous look; Junhee stares back, seriously. The elder holds his gaze for a few more moments before bursting into laughter.

 

“Oh my god, you’re  _ serious? _ ”

 

“Yes!”

 

“Junhee, you’d be going up a high school wrestling champion.”

 

“Emphasis on the  _ high school,  _ Donghun. He’s probably got noodle arms or a beer gut now. Probably both.” Junhee flexes his biceps, which there is little of. “I’ll beat him I  _ swear _ .”

 

Donghun guffawed at Junhee, who kept macho-bodybuilder type of poses until Donghun was holding onto his sides and snorting. Donghun struggled to catch his breath for a few moments before calming down. He gave Junhee a sincere smile.

 

“I’m serious, Donghun. I know it was a long time ago but I don’t want to see you hurt. You matter to me.” 

 

Donghun’s heart flips a thousand times within Junhee’s sentence; he tries not to let the grin on his face be obvious. 

 

“I hope you know I feel the same. A lot of shit has happened to you, Junhee. And it still  _ is _ happening. But I’m here every step of the way.” 

 

This time, Donghun goes to Junhee first, wrapping his arms around Junhee’s neck. Junhee doesn’t hesitate and Donghun feels Junhee’s arms find his waist instantly. He feels Junhee heave a sigh, his breath warm on his neck. For awhile they stay like that, wrapped up together. 

 

Donghun doesn’t ever want to leave.

  
  


-

 

“That’s just God awful, I’m so sorry Junhee. No one deserves to be treated that way.”

 

Eunsuh sits with Yuchan, criss cross on the floor of the dress shop. Byeongkwan is taking a look at the red dress while Doyeon happily goes throughout the store and stares at dresses. Sehyoon is close to Byeongkwan, having clutched onto his boyfriend as Junhee and Donghun’s story progressed, debriefing everyone on the situation with Doyeon and Junhee’s family. 

 

“He’s always been terrible, don’t feel sorry Eunsuh, it’s not your fault.”

 

“Still, Jun, Eunbi’s parents can’t take Doyeon away from you...can they?” Eunsuh looks around to everyone for an answer.

 

“I don’t think they can. I’m not great with law or anything but Mark, the mayor’s son, talked to me about child custody the other day. California’s one of the states that has reinstatement laws, but it’s only applicable in a situation where the child has been in foster care, or something like.” Byeongkwan comments, folding the little red dress neatly. 

 

“He may have found a loophole. He always gets his way in court.” Junhee sighs, rubbing his face roughly with his hands. 

 

“I really don’t believe that there’s no hope for this situation. You have given her a home, you love her dearly, you take her to the best school in the distract! What have you done wrong?” Donghun yells, exasperated. 

 

“I don’t know -  _ exist _ ?” 

 

Donghun sits back feeling slightly defeated, but more so frustrated. There had to be more solutions than just sitting back and taking everything thrown at them. 

 

“...Have you tried contacting Doyeon’s mom? You said she wanted the best for Doyeon.” Yuchan asks quietly. All eyes turn to Junhee, expectantly.

 

“...No...I haven’t.”

 

“Why not? Don’t you think she’d be willing to help?” Eunsuh asks.

 

“I’m not quite sure what I would ask her. ‘ _ Please help me get my dad off my back _ ?’” 

 

“No, ‘ _ Please help me keep custody of my child and get my dad off my back _ .’” Byeongkwan shoots at him. Junhee gives the younger a sharp look as a warning. 

 

“Junhee, she’s helped before. You said yourself that loves Doyeon. Just try, for Doyeon’s sake.” Donghun places his hand on Junhee’s wrist gently. 

 

Donghun holds his breath, watching Junhee’s face. Junhee scrunches his nose, giving in. 

“I’ll try. I’ll call her right now.” Junhee gets up and takes out his phone, typing in an old phone number he memorized by heart. Donghun watches him leave, his heart jumping into his throat.

 

“Donghun, hey.” 

 

Donghun turns at the sound of Yuchan’s voice. “Hm?”

 

“Since when were you and Junhee dating?” Yuchan asks him through a mouthful of chicken strips. “I saw you two at the party holding hands!”   
  


“Ah, well - “

 

“Finally! Byeongkwan yells, turning to Sehyoon. “You owe me five bucks babe.”

 

“I’ll just buy some lunch for you.” Sehyoon responds. He turns Donghun with a warm smile. “Congratulations! You and Junhee compliment each other well.” 

 

“Junhee’s had eyes on you the moment he walked into town, I swear - “ Eunsuh giggles, interrupting herself.

 

“Yeah, his little crush on you was adorable! He’d rush over before his daily commute to the city every day just to see you. I didn’t know him too well then, I thought he was weird but I’m glad you saw the good in him.” Byeongkwan smiles brightly at him, recalling the memories as if they were just yesterday. 

 

“It’s so cute, the way he looks at you, Junhee! I could just die!” Eunsuh exclaims.

 

“I - I didn’t -”

 

“Donghunnie!” Junhee rushes into the shop, grabbing Donghun by the shoulders. Donghun jumps out of his skin.

 

“What? What is it?”

 

“I just found my own loophole.”

  
  


-

 

Donghun didn’t realize he’d be this nervous meeting Junhee’s ex...something. Ex-girlfriend? Ex-best friend? Ex-fuck buddy?  _ Any how _ , he can’t stop sweating. Junhee had insisted on Donghun coming along, keeping up the boyfriend exterior. Junhee also wanted Donghun to come along because he wasn’t sure if he would be able to speak to her at all.

“You said three words to her and she’s on the other side of the country already. I think she’ll be just fine and you’ll be  _ fine _ .” Donghun keeps his voice low so he doesn’t wake Doyeon who had grumpily agreed to getting in the car at 4AM, completely unaware they were picking up her mother, whom she had spent the majority of her first years with. 

 

“It’s a little  _ different _ this time. Did you bring the extra coats?” Junhee looks like he has a million thoughts running through his head. Donghun rests his hand on Junhee’s wrist and he feels the tension begin to break down.

 

“Yes, I did. Why did we need so many?”

 

“...She may have brought company.”

 

“ _ Company?” _

 

Junhee clears his throat and parks his car in the compact space in the parking garage. Donghun can only look at him in disbelief. The black haired man moves quickly, taking the keys out and grabbing Doyeon at lightning speed. Donghun follows closely behind, the two coats hanging off his arm carefully. 

 

They go and wait in the lobby at the baggage pick up for Eunbi and her  _ company.  _ Doyeon keeps yawning, drifting between being awake and asleep. Eventually she whines and reaches for Donghun, who takes her with no complaint at all. It leaves Junhee to fidget with everything - the coats, his keys, his glasses. He can’t stop moving.

 

“You’ll be alright, Junhee. There’s nothing to worry about.”

 

Junhee doesn’t respond.

 

People with suitcases and tired eyes begin rolling in. Donghun braces himself for the crowd and Junhee begins to tap his foot. They wait patiently among dozens in the crowd. Donghun realizes in that moment that he has no idea who he’s looking for. 

 

Junhee freezes.

 

Donghun’s eyes follow Jun’s to two women dressed in comfortable jeans and blouses. His breath catches in his throat when he sees the women’s face. Her eyes are wide like a doe’s, nothing like Doyeon’s. But the nose, the lips, the cheeks, and everything right down to the beauty mark underneath her right eye - was Doyeon. 

 

Eunbi was beautiful.

 

What shocked him even more was the shorter blonde holding Eunbi’s hand, a girl with the same eyes as Junhee staring at Donghun.

 

The two women make their way over to the three, their baggage already with them. Donghun adjusts himself, gently waking up Doyeon. The women stop, close to Donghun and Junhee. All is silent between them, the sound of the airport and tired passengers filling in the space. Then, at the same moment, Eunbi and Junhee begin to speak.

 

“Jun - ”

 

“Eun -”

 

“You go first -”

 

“No it’s -”

 

“Fine?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Junhee takes in a quiet breath and lets it out. Eunbi smiles, bittersweetly. She looks to Donghun and sees Doyeon and she coos.

 

“Is that Yeonnie?” She asks softly. Doyeon looks up at Eunbi with sleepy eyes but recognition shines in them. Doyeon mutters something, reaching out to grab at Eunbi outstretched hand. 

 

“Say hello, Doyeon.” Donghun encourages Doyeon softly. Doyeon gives her mom a small smile.

 

“Hi, mama.” Doyeon blinks the sleep away from her eyes and turns to the blonde haired girl. “Hi, Haseul.”

 

“Hi, honey. We’ve missed you.” Hasuel says as Eunbi takes Doyeon gently out of Donghun’s arms. Haseul brushes the hair from Doyeon’s eyes and places it behind the child’s ear. 

 

“Haseul.” Junhee says, his voice wavering. 

 

The blonde looks to him, her smile fading slightly. Eunbi bites her lip and places a hand on Donghun’s shoulder gently.

 

“We’ll give you two a moment.” 

 

Donghun wants to ask  _ why _ but he doesn’t. He nods to Eunbi and helps gather their belongings and begins to lead Eunbi to Junhee’s car. Thankfully, no uncomfortable silence falls between the two because of Doyeon’s small chatter and light giggles. Eunbi is occupied with her daughter and Donghun only interjects when Doyeon asks him something. It’s fine by him. 

 

Donghun puts everything in the trunk while Eunbi places Doyeon back in her car seat, giving her a stuffed bunny to play with from her backpack. Doyeon thanks her mom with a kiss. Eunbi closes the door before rounding her way towards the trunk where Donghun is.

 

“So.” She starts.

 

“So…” 

 

Eunbi places her hands in her pockets, shivering slightly. Donghun realizes the coats are with Junhee and he begins to take off his own. 

 

“Here, Eunbi.” 

 

Eunbi gives him a certain look - he can’t describe it off the top of his head. She takes the coat tentatively and slides it carefully. She places her hands in the pockets and lets out a heavy breath. She gives Donghun a grateful smile.

 

“This is awkward.” Eunbi remarks.

 

“Very.” Donghun agrees.

 

She laughs, as if she can’t believe what’s happening to her. Donghun fiddles with the threads hanging off the edge of his wool sweater.

 

“Honest to god, I never thought I would see Junhee again. I was afraid the next time I would see him was in court.” Eunbi rubs at her temples. Donghun wishes he could say something but he doesn’t know what to do.

 

“I’m glad that’s not the case.” Eunbi says looking at Donghun, expecting an answer. 

 

“Me too.” He says softly.

 

She stares for a moment. Then she takes a step forward.

 

“Who are you, Donghun? Junhee said you were his boyfriend but I didn’t realize that you two were so close. I didn’t realize that you and Yeonnie were close.” 

 

Donghun feels like he’s being interrogated now.

 

“Look, I’m not trying to fill in whatever spot you had in Doyeon’s life before, or whatever you were to Junhee - “ 

 

“That’s not it, Donghun, I promise you I’m  _ not  _ jealous. Junhee and I were never a couple, just some real idiotic kids who did some idiotic things together. I’m afraid I can’t call him my best friend anymore,” A flicker of sadness shines in Eunbi’s eyes, but it’s gone as quickly as it came. “Junhee...he said  _ a lot _ of things after he was disowned and he won the custody case. After I told him I was moving away he vowed to never let anyone get close to him like I did. He didn’t want Doyeon to suffer losing someone she loved ever again.”

 

“I’m so happy for him, Donghun. I’m just curious as to how he changed his mind for you; he was really bitter and angry.”

 

Donghun doesn’t respond, a million thoughts running through his head. 

 

Junhee had never once been bitter or angry towards anyone in the town. Not even when he first moved in. He had only ever been smiles and loud laughs, especially when he started opening up to the people around town. Donghun doesn’t think he’s ever known that side of Junhee. Then again, he’s only really known Junhee for around five months.  _ Five months. _

 

“I don’t know, Eunbi.” Donghun answers honestly. “All I’ve done was...be there. For him.”

 

Eunbi stays silent, soaking in his answer. She nods gently, making a little noise. He lets out a tiny breath - at least that conversation is over for now.

 

“Eunbi?”

 

“Yes, Donghun?”

 

“I hope you don’t mind me asking, but who is Haseul? Junhee’s never mentioned her and…”

 

“And she looks like a shorter, more feminine version of Junhee?” Eunbi finishes for him.

  
“Yes. More or less.”

 

“Her name is Haseul Park. She’s Junhee’s older sister.” Eunbi picks up her left hand out of her pocket. “And my fiance.”  

  
  


-

 

Donghun spends the rest of the car ride sufficiently confused out of his mind. 

 

Doyeon happily plays with Eunbi and Haseul the entire car ride, babbling along to the songs that softly play along on the radio. She grabs at Haseul’s locks and kisses her mother’s cheeks. Donghun and Junhee sit in the front, watching the trio silently. Junhee’s hands aren’t shaking anymore but he is uncharacteristically quiet. 

 

Once they reach home it’s about 6 AM and Donghun should really go to work and open up his shop. He’s been a little too absent lately, closing early on Wednesday. He’s been in for Thursday and Friday but he doesn’t know if he can afford another day off. He stands in the doorway of the apartment, watching Junhee help Eunbi and Haseul move in. The couch in the living room flips out to a bed and he begins bringing his own stuff from his bedroom to the living room.

 

“Oh, Junhee, we can take the living room it’s fine - “

 

“No, I insist, you flew out here and I want you two to have a decent bed at least. It’s fine, I promise, Eunbi.” Junhee gives a warm smile to the younger girl and sets up the pillows on the makeshift bed.

 

“I don’t want you and Donghun to feel like we’re intruding.”

 

Donghun opens his mouth to clarify he actually  _ doesn’t  _ live with Junhee but he stops himself. He hasn’t been back to his apartment the past week. Actually, he hasn’t spent much time at home ever since Junhee started this whole fake boyfriend thing, except to bring more stuff over to Junhee’s place. He’s fallen asleep on the couch every night. He’s even got a toothbrush and a razor in the small bathroom that Junhee shares with Doyeon. His uniform for work is in the dryer right now.  

 

“Donghun and I will be okay, Eunbi. Go and unpack, it’s alright.” Junhee reassures her. 

 

Eunbi nods reluctantly but retreats to the main bedroom with Haseul. Donghun gently steps into the apartment and closes the door behind him. Junhee looks up for a moment, giving Donghun a quick smiles before returning to his task of making the bed. 

 

“I’m gonna head out, Junhee. I’ve got work.” Donghun tells him.

 

“Okay, will you be back for dinner?” Junhee asks casually. Donghun furrows his brows - he hasn’t gone home for dinner the past few nights either. 

 

“Are you sure you don’t want to just have dinner with Eunbi and Haseul? It’s been a while since you’ve seen them - “

 

“Donghun, don’t be silly, you’re apart of this too. Besides, Doyeon would be upset if you weren’t here.” Junhee fluffs a pillow and Donghun wants to  _ scream _ . He doesn’t know when this happened. He doesn’t know when he just came in and settled into their home, found himself apart of their everyday life. 

 

“Okay... _ okay _ .” Donghun says, rushing into the laundry room to change quickly into his clothes. He comes back out the TV playing and Doyeon chattering in the kitchen with Haseul and Eunbi. Junhee laughs loudly and Donghun’s heart  _ pounds. _

 

“I’m heading out.” Donghun starts for the door. Junhee follows him and catches his wrist in the door frame. 

 

“Hey, what’s up? You seem out of it, Donghun.”

 

“I - I just -” Donghun hands begin to clam up. “Just tired. We woke up early this morning. I gotta get to work, I’m gonna have to work late tonight.” 

 

“Oh. Okay. Don’t strain yourself, Donghunnie.” Junhee bites his lip, looking at Donghun for a moment. Then, he pushes himself forward and kisses Donghun on the lips.

 

Donghun stops breathing and the pounding in his chest reaches up to his ears. He freezes, trying to comprehend what was happening while trying to stop the shaking in his hands. His knees were getting weak, oh  _ god. _

 

Junhee pulls back far enough to whisper into his ear. “Eunbi is watching.” Junhee smooths down Donghun’s shirt. 

 

“Have a good day, Donghunnie.” 

 

“ _ Thanks. _ ” Donghun spins on his heel and begins walking down the street. Once he rounds the corner, out of Junhee’s view, he stops and looks up at the sky. 

 

“What the  _ fuck just happened _ ?” 

  
  


-

 

The rest of Donghun’s day goes by in a blur. He makes his sweets and breads at lightning speed and he sells and sells and sells. People come in and out of the bakery but he half-assed all his conversations. His thoughts are wrapped up on Junhee. On Junhee’s kiss. On Junhee’s lips. It might’ve been for show but  _ god _ , he can’t stop thinking about it. He’s wrapped up in the fact that he’s practically living with the man now and Doyeon expects him to be there, at dinner, at  _ home.  _ He swears he stops breathing every time he thinks about it.

 

5PM rolls around and he makes his way to Junhee’s place, covered in flour and sticky from icing and glaze. He finds the spare key hidden in the potted shrubs by the front windows. He lets himself in and is hit by a wall of smells -  _ lamb? No, beef? _

 

“Hello?” Donghun calls out.

 

“Hey.” 

 

Eunbi emerges from the kitchen, wooden spin in hand and Junhee’s apron tied around her waist. Her bangs are pinned back and she’s rolled up the sleeves of one a very baggy t-shirt. She gives him a kind smile.

 

“I’m finishing up dinner. Junhee and Haseul are talking right now, Doyeon’s in her room.” Eunbi goes back into the kitchen. Donghun stands silently for a few moments, shifting from foot to foot. A moment later, Eunbi sticks out her head.

 

“You can come help, if you want.”

 

“Uh...sure.”

 

He finds himself in the kitchen, an apron around his waist as Eunbi directs him on how to cook beef teriyaki. Eventually, she just takes over and instructs him to make enough rice for everyone. He doesn’t talk much, only helps out where he can. She’s kind though, and Donghun feels a little more comfortable with the silence falling between them. 

 

“I didn’t know you could cook.” Donghun says.

 

“I didn’t know you could either. Junhee told me you were a baker.” Eunbi says, setting down a bowl of seolleongtang down on the table. Donghun shakes his head as he sets down the rice.

 

“I’m better at baking than anything else, don’t be fooled.” 

 

Eunbi lets out a hearty laugh, her nose scrunching up. Donghun laughs lightly along with her.

 

“Your instincts are great, Donghun. If you want I can teach you how make Doyeon’s favorite dishes.” Eunbi moves closer to Donghun, nervously. “I tried making her Korean dishes as often as I could and she really loved them. I’d be happy to pass that knowledge onto you.” 

 

Donghun watches her as she bites her lip, rocking back and forth on her feet. He grins, feeling as if an understanding has passed between them. “I would love to learn, Eunbi.”

 

She gives him a thankful smile before setting down the last dish on the table. She wipes her hands on her apron before poking her head out into the hallway. 

“Dinner’s ready!”

 

-

 

Surprisingly, dinner goes well.

 

Donghun and Eunbi somehow talking about cooking and baking, enthusing over different recipes. Hasuel and Junhee share smiles over their mouthfuls of chicken and soup, a sudden reconnection having taken place the past 24 hours. Donghun watches Junhee as all tension leaves his shoulders and the crease between his brows disappear. Junhee takes his hand at some point and holds it while Eunbi and Haseul tell a story about terrorizing one of Mr. Park’s family’s functions with their, as the pair say, “ _ lesbian antics _ ”.

 

“ - I swear, the mayor of New York will never be able to look my father in the eyes again.” Haseul says calmly as she sips on her wine. Junhee giggles, a slight pink flush tinting his cheeks from his own glass. Donghun and Eunbi watch the pair, containing their snorts behind their hands. 

 

“How did dad not  _ kill _ you?”

 

“Oh, he was about to. Felt little red dots all over my body everywhere I went for the next week. Then I reminded him that I’m taking over the family business and he was defeated once more.” Haseul shrugs.

 

“Donghunnie, I’m _ tired. _ ” Doyeon tugs on Donghun’s sleeve. Donghun coos and picks her up out of her chair and takes her to her bedroom. He helps her get ready for bed, brushing her hair and putting her in pajamas before tucking her in. He doesn’t get to say much before he’s out like a lightbulb. 

 

He comes back to the dining table to the trio closer together, speaking quietly. He stops, not wanting to intrude.

 

“I -”

 

“Donghunnie, come here. We’re talking about the situation with my dad.” Junhee motions for Donghun to come over. The elder sits himself next to Junhee again, and is surprised when Junhee places his hand in Donghun’s instantly. He flushes a light pink.

 

“I haven’t told dad yet about my plans for the company,” Haseul starts, her tone becoming serious. “Eunbi’s father has been seriously interested in buying out ours, you know, to combine two business powers or something along those lines. Father’s placed me, mostly, in charge of the company this year while he phases out to retirement. I’ve been talking to Mr. Lee and he won’t do it until Mr. Park is in in retirement.” 

 

“What happens when he buys out the company?” Donghun asks.

 

“We control most of what the company does,” Eunbi interjects. “But Haseul’s got plans!”   
  


“You remember Jihoon right?” Haseul turns to Junhee.

 

“Of course, we grew up with him. He’s a genius.” 

 

“Well he’s been working with Eunbi for the past few years and it’s looking like Mr. Lee might turn the company over to him instead of Eunbi.” 

 

“But,” Eunbi interjects. “Jihoon still wants me in the picture. Jihoon has got majority control over the company as I’ve turned over most my power to him, though my father doesn’t know since he’s phasing out for retirement as well. I’ve convinced Jihoon to buy out the company because Haseul is in charge now.”

 

“How does this help with the whole custody case? Eunbi, your parents still want to find a way to get Doyeon back.” Donghun cuts in. Eunbi smiles something wicked, and Donghun is almost afraid he asked.

 

“Our parents aren’t aware of our engagement,” Eunbi answers. “They think that we’re fooling around. Something like what Junhee and I were doing when we were younger. Marriage is a  _ very  _ powerful thing in the industry. Junhee and I were almost arranged to be married, but obviously, we kind of did things differently.”

 

“Our parents are concerned with the future of the company, having partners, and plenty of babies to take over if one of the children can’t.” Haseul rolls her eyes. “My twin, Yujin married last spring to a business partner in South Korea, so she can’t take over the company. My parents expect me to get married as soon as I take over. Mom can’t  _ stop _ talking to me about babies.”

 

“My mother and father thought it best to try and bring Doyeon back into their custody and raise her to be a CEO. I refused but they went ahead and tried anyways. They don’t really care about her wellbeing, just how well she be as a business student.” Eunbi grimaces, gripping onto her napkin tightly.

 

“If we merge our companies right underneath their noses and get married - they have no chance but to let it go. They’ll leave Doyeon and you alone if we do this.” Haseul says simply. 

 

“And with Jihoon taking over, we’ll have a chance to transition the power over to his family instead. I won’t have to worry about being in the business anymore. I can have a chance to do what  _ I want  _ and not what my parents want.” Eunbi grins from ear to ear as if she’s been waiting to say that her whole life. Junhee looks at the pair, amazed. 

 

“And…”

 

“And?”

 

“We’ve had our eye on a kid. A baby. From China.” Eunbi takes a deep breath, her nerves on display.

 

“We’ve been talking to the adoption agency she’s with for almost a year now, learning about international adoption, and we’re hoping she can be ours after the wedding. It’ll take a few more months but we’re so  _ close. _ ” Haseul grips Eunbi’s hand tightly, sending her a hopeful look. Donghun’s heart twists.

 

“We’re getting married as soon as we can. We originally planned for December of this year but when we heard about Doyeon we sped everything up.” Eunbi admits.

 

“Oh god, I’m so sorry, you guys I didn’t realize -”

 

“ _ Stop _ apologizing, Junhee. We could’ve left you in the dust but we came here because we want to help.” Haseul interrupts him sharply. “Moving up our wedding a couple of months won’t ruin our lives and we’re still getting married because we _ love  _ each other.”

 

Junhee nods, setting his mouth in a firm line. It’s obvious that he still doesn’t like it but he keeps it to himself for now. Donghun squeezes his hand before looking back to Eunbi and Haseul.

 

“What you’re doing is amazing, you guys. I really hope you’re happy doing this.”

 

“We’re excited, Donghun.” Haseul sends a grateful smile to him. “We’ve been waiting our whole lives to do something to turn around the situation with our parents. This way, everyone is safe and everyone is happy.”

  
  


-

It’s nearly 1AM when the women finally nod off and head to bed while Junhee and Donghun start to prepare for bed as well. Donghun takes his shower first slipping into his pajamas quickly. He checks up on Doyeon, making sure the ruckus hadn’t woken her. Eventually he makes his way back to the bathroom where Junhee is washing his face. He leans in the door frame, nervous.

 

“So about the bed situation.” Donghun says simply, to start.

 

Junhee towels off his face and looks to Donghun with confused eyes. “What about it?”

 

“We have to share it.” Donghun says slowly. Junhee flushes a bright pink and he scrunches up his nose.

 

“Ah, I forgot you sleep on the couch. I can take the floor -”

 

“No, no, I’m your guest I should -”

 

“If you say sleep on my floor I will be incredibly disgusted. I _ will _ take the floor, if you’re uncomfortable sharing the bed.” 

 

“Well, I’m not uncomfortable with it I just thought  _ you _ would be -”

 

“I’m okay with it.” Junhee replies quickly.

 

Donghun brain stops functioning for a moment - sharing a bed with Junhee. He hasn’t shared a bed since his freshman year of high school when his boyfriend pulled him into his bedroom to do  _ things _ and pass out. But it’s Junhee. It’s  _ fine.  _ They’re close friends who have been basically living in each other’s pockets for the past few weeks. There’s nothing wrong with that. He rationalizes - it’s like a  _ sleepover.  _

 

“I’m fine.”

 

“Okay. Cool.”

 

“Cool.” Donghun turns back around and heads for the living room.

 

He slips under the covers of the bed, facing towards the front door and away from Junhee’s side of the bed. He closes his eyes and tries to calm his breathing for a few moments. He hears Junhee’s footsteps approach the bed. Junhee gets in softly, dipping onto the left side. Neither of them move for a moment. 

 

Donghun breathes out -  _ it’s fine, you’re fine.  _

He rolls over to face Junhee, a small smile on his lips.

 

“Goodnight, Junhee.”

 

“Sweet dreams, Donghun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! looks like we might be reaching for three chapters now :) sorry for a lengthy chapter, whew, it kinda has an aburpt ending but it was getting far too long but we're getting closer to an end! yay!!
> 
> (p.s. anybody keeping up with bts outcast? another awesome au for another fandom i'm in - y'all should check it out on twitter!)
> 
> come say hi on twitter @CHOICECRYPTID


	3. three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> donghun has revelations.

Donghun wakes up the next morning  _ very  _ warm and  _ very _ well rested.

 

He blinks away the sleep and finds himself staring up at Junhee’s ceiling fan. He watches it circle around a few times before looking down to see Junhee completely sprawled over him. The younger has an arm over Donghun’s soft stomach and a leg over his waist. He might drooling slightly, but Donghun finds that he doesn’t mind. 

 

“Donghunnie? Papa? Are you awake?” 

 

Donghun can only lift up his head slightly. He sees Doyeon peeking out the doorway of her room.

 

“I’m awake Doyeon, but be quiet, your papa’s still asleep.” 

 

Doyeon nods, putting a finger to her lips. She tiptoes to Donghun’s side of the bed. She crawls in carefully and sits next to Donghun. 

 

“Mama told me the yesterday she’s gonna marry Haseul.”

 

“She did?” 

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Are you excited?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Good. They love each other a lot.” Donghun thinks back to the dinner table, watching Haseul talk about getting married with wide eyes and a cheerful grin. The hopeful looks they shared when they mentioned the baby they were looking to take in. 

 

“You and papa love each other a lot. When are you gonna get married?” Doyeon asks.

 

Donghun stares at the ceiling fan. He didn’t think Donghun and Junhee’s “relationship” really made Doyeon curious. From the moment they told her she had brushed it off and gone about her day. He looks to her, confused.

 

“Why do you ask, Doyeon?”

 

“Dad’s said he loves you very much. But never when you’re around.”

 

Donghun’s heart starts speeding up. Junhee talks about him? With Doyeon? 

 

“What does he say?”

 

“He talks about how pretty you are sometimes. He says you’re strong too. He said a word. Be - Bi -  _ Bichaps _ .”

 

“...Biceps?”

 

“Biceps!” Doyeon exclaims. Donghun puts a finger to his lips and she slaps a hand over her mouth. 

 

“Sorry, Donghunnie. That’s the word he said.” Doyeon tilts her head. “What are biceps?”

 

“They’re muscles right here.” Donghun points to his own. 

 

“Oh. Well papa says they’re nice. He says I wasn’t supposed to hear that but that’s  _ just  _ between us.” Doyeon tells him. Donghun wants to laugh from the pure absurdity of it all. His cheeks flush pink at the thought of Junhee looking at him long enough to even notice he had any sort of muscular build. 

 

“He also says he wants to stay with you a lot longer. Told tell him I told you but he wants to take you on a  _ date. _ ” Doyeon grins brightly. “After the date can you get married?”

 

Donghun’s world begins spinning.

 

Junhee wants to go on a date. He wants to go on a date with Donghun. An  _ actual _ date, just the two of them.  _ Maybe he was just saying it so Doyeon isn’t curious,  _ Donghun thinks. But why would Junhee tell her that he wants to go on a date with Donghun. Junhee also likes Donghun’s biceps. Was _ that  _ just for show? Junhee wouldn’t say something like that purposely in front of his kid, right?

 

“...I...I don’t know if we’ll get married.” It’s the truth, at least.

 

“Oh. Well. It’d be cool if you did.” Doyeon plays with with Donghun’s fingers. “Then you’d be my dad. My second dad. That’s cool. I’d have two dads. My friend Lucy has two dads. I think it’d be cool.”

 

Donghun feels like his heart might break into a million tiny pieces. He holds onto Doyeon’s soft hands tightly. 

 

“We’ll see, Doyeon.” Donghun says softly. “We’ll see.”

  
  


-

 

Donghun keeps thinking about his little talk with Doyeon all morning. Even in the middle of Eunbi and Junhee planning how they were going to break the news to their father that their daughter was getting married. His mind kept drifting back to the thought that Junhee talked about him to his daughter and that he’s said some things that she wasn’t supposed to hear. His heart keeps skipping beats.

 

“Donghun? Are you okay?” Junhee asks. 

 

“...I’ll talk to you later about it.” Donghun says, patting Junhee on the thigh. 

 

Junhee looks at Donghun with confused eyes but is pulled away by Doyeon, who demands his attention while playing. Donghun’s heartstrings tug - he really can’t keep stalling on talking to Junhee about whatever was happening between them. Donghun thinks back to every moment in the past few months - Junhee’s interest in whether or not Donghun wants to date, all the rumors that Junhee had a crush on Donghun, everything that Doyeon has let slip out. He wonders if it all could be true.

 

A part of him thinks he’s just trying to project his feelings onto the situation, trying to make an unrealistic relationship come true. But then again, he feels as if everything that’s ever happened in the past few months added up so perfectly - he was too oblivious to really do anything about it until now.

 

“...We’ll have to arrange for a different catering business.” Haseul says from the couch. Everything’s been put back into place, including the coffee table that was now covered in the plans for the women’s wedding. Junhee and Donghun observe from the side, keeping Doyeon quietly occupied with flash cards for school. Donghun will never admit to the fact that he keeps peeking at the list for catering, examining the images of the cakes Eunbi wants. 

 

“If we move everything to March or April they can’t provide for us - they’re booked until May and we could only get them for December.” Haseul sighs, throwing a pile of papers back onto the table. Eunbi crosses her arms and leans back into the cushions, a groan emitting from her.

“We still haven’t talked about who we’re inviting either. We have to change the venue too, if we’re moving it that early in the year. The hall we were going to rent has limited availability and I could pull strings to get us in May on short notice, but December was the only option. Also, are we changing it to San Francisco or staying in New York?” Eunbi kicks the carpet with her foot. “Wedding planning is so hard.”

 

“Maybe we should just head down to city hall and get it done there.” Haseul mutters.

 

“I will demand a divorce immediately.”

 

“What, c’mon, people do it all the time!”

 

“I want to indulge myself, it’s the one time I’m  _ actually _ planning something for myself, and I want to have the wedding of our dreams.” Eunbi looks to her fiance with sad eyes. Haseul gives her a tight lipped grin and grabs the younger’s hand. Donghun fiddles with the flashcards in his hands and wishes he could be of help in some way. 

 

“Why not get married here?” 

 

All the adults look to Doyeon. The little girl holds onto her stuffed bunny tightly. She shifts from foot to foot, becoming tense underneath her elders gazes. 

 

“New York is so far away, mama. There’s pretty places everywhere here to get married.” Doyeon walks over to her mother and crawls into her lap.

 

“Oh, I don’t know…”

 

“But there’s this one really pretty place papa took me to once. It was the Redwood Wa - Wi - Wen -”

 

“Winery?” Junhee supplies.

 

“Yes! Wi-ne-ry.” Doyeon sounds out loud. “We went there for my friend Lucy’s birthday party. It was really pretty and  _ really  _ big.”

 

“Oh, I know that place! I’ve done some catering for weddings and it’s beautiful there.. Kind of rustic but very romantic, if you ask me. The staff and planners are great too, for weddings.” Donghun remarks.

 

“How many guests are you planning to invite?” Junhee asks.

 

“Probably around 100. We don’t think everyone will show up.” Haseul answers and reads the information on the winery. “They can accommodate 1,000 guests.”

 

“Spacious.” Eunbi comments, leaning over to look at the photos. “ _ Wow _ . It looks amazing at night. I love the little lights everywhere, and the plaza is  _ gorgeous. _ Just...wow.”

 

“Don’t discredit San Mateo, it’s actually very pretty. People think it’s boring because nothing exciting ever happens but it’s a good place to be.” Donghun grins brightly - then, an idea pops into his head. “And, if you wanted, I could help with the catering for your wedding. A friend of mine, Rocky, helps with the formal course and I do the baked goods and sweets.” 

 

“Oh, wow...Donghun, that’s very kind of you.” Eunbi gives him a grateful smile. She goes silent for a moment. She chews at her lip, already abused from her constant worrying.

 

“It’s a lot to change. We’ve been planning this for a year and if we up and move everything from New York to San Mateo on such short notice. We don’t even have our dresses yet, the decor...everything is up in the air right now.” Eunbi begins to stroke Doyeon’s hair, staring at the papers on the coffee table thoughtfully. 

 

“We’ve got all of that here, in town.” Junhee interjects. “Our friend Byeongkwan’s family has a dress shop and they carry wedding dresses. We also have Sehyoon and Eunsuh from the flower shop across from Donghun’s bakery if you wanted flowers. And Donghun, you said you worked with the staff and planners before?”

 

“Yep! There’s a great lady named Kyulkyung and her assistant Junhui, they make the  _ best _ weddings happen at Redwood. They were amazing with the weddings I helped on and I still have her number in my phone.” Donghun pulls out his phone, opening it up and swiping to the contacts app. “I can message her right now, if you want.”

 

“I mean…” Eunbi looks to Haseul. Haseul grins brightly.

 

“You always said if you could go back home to get married, you would.” Haseul takes Eunbi hand and squeezes tightly. Her eyes shine with honesty. “I’ll follow you wherever you go.” 

 

Eunbi face brightens. Donghun swears for a moment that she might begin to cry. She grabs Haseul’s hand and squeezes it tightly.

 

“Alright. Let’s do it.”

 

Doyeon cheers, an energetic screech emitting from her tiny body. Junhee flinches, flash cards flying all over the floor. Donghun snorts, watching the younger scramble to pick up the cards while Eunbi scolds Doyeon. Haseul watches along, shaking her head in amusement. 

 

“Well, let the wedding planning commence!” Haseul exclaims. 

 

-

 

The wedding is set for May 20th, the soonest possible date they could book for the wedding. Donghun finds himself whisked away into the madness of wedding preparation and planning. Kyulkyung and Junhui both help the engaged pair plan the theme of the wedding, the food they’ll serve, and the setup for the procession and reception. Donghun grows to adore Haseul and Eunbi more and more every day. The pair are always connected - hip to hip, arm in arm, hand in hand - and he is almost jealous of the way they look at each other when one of them isn’t aware of the loving glances being sent their way. He  _ wants  _ that.

 

But that’s another conversation he has yet to have.

 

He’s been so engrossed in his bakery and with the wedding that February 26th creeps upon him. He’s busy creating a sample cupcake for Eunbi when Byeongkwan comes sauntering into his shop with a cheesy grin on his cheeks.

 

“Your birthday is in two days, Donghunnie. You’ve had any thoughts as to what you’re going to do to celebrate?”

 

_ Oh. _

 

Donghun’s birthday. His 26th birthday. 

 

“Maybe I’ll bake myself a cake? Um...maybe watch a movie?” Donghun shakes his head. “I’ve been really busy, Byeongkwan. Now’s not the best time. Maybe I’ll celebrate it later?”

 

“Dude. It’s your  _ birthday. _ ”

 

“...Yes?  _ And _ ?”

 

“Your  _ birthday _ . You’re telling me you’re not gonna take advantage of the fact that there’s one day in which all the attention will be on you and you get to relish in it?” Byeongkwan looks at him in disbelief. 

 

“I don’t really care for attention, Byeongkwan, you know that’s never been me.” Donghun smiles and he tops off the cupcake with a few edible pearls. Byeongkwan plucks an extra one out of Donghun’s hand and pops it into his mouth.

 

“Take a day for  _ yourself _ , Donghunnie. I know you think you can just work and work until you run yourself into the ground but the gang would love to see you out and celebrating the fact you’ve made it another year in this disastrous world. That’s a huge accomplishment right?” Byeongkwan giggles. “26 years on the planet earth without going absolutely insane?

 

Donghun bites his lips, rolling the package of candy in his hand. He had never really went out and  _ celebrated  _ his birthday after he left college. He mostly just stuck to the neighborhood and went out to eat and that was it. He thought back to all the plans he had for the catering and how he still needed to talk to Eunbi and Haseul about their cake -  _ but.  _ One night just for himself sounded nice. It sounded  _ really  _ nice.

 

“Maybe we could go bowling? And uh, I’ll ask Yixing if I can have a birthday dinner there.” Donghun shrugs, still a little hesitant. “I’ll invite everyone.”

 

Byeongkwan slapped Donghun on the shoulder, a pleased smile on his “Now, you’re talking, Donghun.”

-

 

Donghun decides he isn’t much good at bowling but he does end up reserving a dinner party for nine people the next day. Yixing had agreed immediately on hosting Donghun’s dinner party and gave him the room specifically reserved for business meetings to Donghun so that they had plenty of space to eat and chatter. Donghun had a small grin on his face all the way to Junhee’s place. He had never really felt excited for his own birthday before - he lets himself think that maybe it was about time he was.

 

“What are you so happy about?” Junhee asks as he helps Doyeon out of her school clothes and into her PJ’s. 

 

“Well, uh, tomorrow’s my...birthday.” 

 

“You  _ birthday!? _ ” Doyeon screeches. She spins around and runs to Donghun immediately, her shirt barely hanging onto her body. He snorts as she crawls into his lap, settling down with a serious look on her face.

 

“You didn’t tell me, Donghunnie.” She pouts.

 

“I’ve been busy. I almost forgot, actually.” He tells her honestly. He helps her get her tiny arms into her shirt.

 

“Are you having a party, Donghunnie? Am I invited!? What presents do you want?” Doyeon bounces, excitement running throughout her. He gives a hearty laugh and wraps his arms around her.

 

“No presents, Doyeon, I’m fine without them.” She gives him a disappointed look. He pinches her cheek sweetly. “I am having a birthday dinner tomorrow. I’ve already invited everyone and was just about to invite  _ you _ .”

 

“Did you hear that papa? I’m going to his birthday party!”

 

“Well, that’s great, honey! I’m wondering if I’m invited too?” Junhee looks to Donghun with a playful grin on his cheeks. 

 

“ _ No _ .” Donghun goes serious for a moment, stopping his laughter abruptly. Junhee’s eyebrows jump to his hairline. 

 

“Um -”

“I’m definitely joking you dummy, I have to invite my best friend to my birthday party.”

 

Donghun watches as Junhee’s cheeks grow pinker and pinker by the second. The younger dips his head, a shy smile on his lips. Doyeon watches the exchange with curious eyes, curling into Donghun. 

 

“Is mama and Haseul invited too?” Doyeon asks softly. 

 

“Of _ course. _ ”

 

Doyeon grins widely and turns back around to watch the children’s program that’s running on the TV. Junhee comes to sit next to the two, thigh to thigh with Donghun. He rests his head in his hand, looking to the older of the pair. 

 

“So...what do you want for your birthday?”

 

“Uh...for everyone to come to my party?”

 

Junhee gives him a unimpressed look. “C’mon now, there must be something you’ve wanted for a while now.”

 

_ You,  _ Donghun brains supplies. He smiles tightly, inwardly groaning and wishing he could shut up the little voice in his head for five minutes.

 

“I’m not the type to ask for gifts, Junhee. It’s totally fine if you don’t get me anything. I’m happy with the Park family’s company.” Donghun runs his fingers through Doyeon’s hair, resting his chin on the top of her head. 

 

“Are you sure?”

 

Donghun sits back and pauses for a moment. He had be honest had he not? Really, he loved Doyeon and Junhee to the moon and back. He was beginning to love Haseul and Eunbi just as much and he was dreading the day he would see them off to New York. He wouldn’t trade any of them for the world. He couldn’t really imagine a happy birthday without them.

 

“I’m can say without a doubt, all I need is you there, Junhee.” Donghun pauses for a moment - then a bright blush takes to his cheek. “I meant that like in like a - other people are gonna be there - you get what -”

 

“I get what you mean.” Junhee says softly, an indescribable look in his eyes. Donghun nods, his smile tight. 

 

“Papa, _ shh _ , Barbie is singing.” 

 

-

Donghun closes shop early on his birthday at the request of Byeongkwan; the orange haired boy keeps pushing Donghun closer and closer to the door of his shop until Donghun had sighed heavily, locked up the register, and left his bakery. Byeongkwan drags him to the flower shop where they enjoy birthday cookies made by Eunsuh. She twirls a petunia in her hand, a sheepish look on her face.

 

“I’m not as good as a baker as you are, Donghunnie, but I did my best!”

 

Donghun hugs her tightly and smiles widely, “I’m sure you’re amazing, Eunsuh.”

 

Donghun’s never wrong - the cookies  _ are _ really great. Even if they’re a little scorched. The smile on her face when he tells her how good they are motivates him to eat two more. 

 

He spends the afternoon wandering the neighborhood and hopping from shop to shop. He visits Kevin and Chanhee at the jewelry shop before stopping by the boba tea place that Hoseok and Hyungwon were working at nowadays. He chatted and recieved some birthday wishes and he humbly said thank you. He ends up going back to his apartment by five o’clock. His  _ own  _ apartment. 

 

He feels strange, wiping his feet on the doormat and unlocking with a key he hasn’t touched in weeks. He breathes in and tastes the stale air that’s been circulating. He wrinkled his nose. He doesn’t spend much time changing into something nicer; a simple blue button down and black slacks seem fancy enough for Yixing’s place. He folds up his other clothes nicely and puts them on his dresser. His bed is still neatly folded from the last morning he spent it here. His nightstand has collected a fine layer of dust. 

 

Donghun feels...strange. 

 

He leaves the apartment, locking the door behind him and rushes back to Byeongkwan’s place, trying to shake the uneasy feeling away. He doesn’t understand it. He’s not sure why he feels that way. 

 

Maybe he doesn’t want to really think about why he feels that way. 

 

He’s pulled out of his thoughts when Byeongkwan screeches as Donghun enters the shop, despite the multiple customers milling around. Donghun shushes him quickly, throwing apologetic looks their way. He grabs Byeongkwan.

 

“What are you screeching for!?” 

 

“You look like…” Byeongkwan grimaces.

 

“...Are you seriously judging my fashion sense right now?” Doghun scoffs. “It’s my birthday!”

“Exactly! Put on a blazer! Maybe a funky tie? To spice things up?”

 

“No, Kwannie, I think I’ll be fine without those things.” Donghun pats Byeongkwan on the shoulder and begins to make his way to the door when the younger blocks his way with his body. Donghun makes a small  _ oof!  _ noise before he balances himself. He becomes very familiar with the fading ginger strands of the smaller’s hair before he’s pulled down to eye level with Byeongkwan.

 

“Let me put you in a  _ nice  _ blazer and a  _ nice  _ tie.  _ Please.”  _ Byeongkwan pouts. “This is…. _ painful,  _ Donghunnie. You look like a middle-aged dad on the way to a father-daughter dance.” 

 

“Hey-!”

 

“No ifs, ands, or buts!” He distances himself from the elder and shrugs. “Consider it a birthday present, Donghun. Seriously.”

 

Donghun groans but doesn’t complain - Byeongkwan never asks the same request twice. So, he lets himself be herded into one of the changing rooms and made to sit. He waits for a moment, perhaps two, and Byeongkwan piles blazers, slacks, and ties up the wazoo into his lap. Donghun’s lips curl into an unhappy grimace; before he can make a comment, Byeongkwan raises a finger and wags it slowly.

 

“ _ Nope _ . Try them on and show me.” 

 

That’s how Donghun spends the next twenty minutes trying on different suits for Byeongkwan, who pokes and prods his sides, adjusting ties and throwing him different shirts until they land upon a seek looking black blazer and matching pants with a maroon blazer. He opts out of having a tie. Byeongkwan looks entirely  _ too  _ satisfied with himself.

 

“Happy now?” 

 

“Oh,  _ yes. _ ” Byeongkwan gives him his classic cheshire grin before grabbing him by the lapels and out of the dressing room to go to his birthday dinner.  

 

-

 

Despite his various complaints to Byeongkwan about how late they were, the younger took his sweet time getting into the car and driving to Yixing’s restaurant. He complains for a bit of the drive and eventually falls into silence when he realizes Byeongkwan is having to much fun listening to the music on the radio than listening to Donghun’s worries. He sighs and just stares at the passing trees, counting all the shops they pass by until  _ Yixing’s Palace _ comes into view. 

 

He’s ushered into the restaurant by Byeongkwan who begins to rattle his ear off about how it was going to be his best birthday ever and that he would absolutely adore it and regret not ever celebrating his birthday before now - 

 

Donghun doesn’t have a chance to tell Byeongkwan to hush before a chorus of voices wash over him. 

 

“ _ Happy birthday, Donghun!”  _

 

The restaurant is crammed with bodies, covered in balloons, the air sweet with the smell of freshly cooked food coming from the kitchen. Before he can really process what is happening, Eunsuh and Sehyoon’s hands pop out of the crowd to pull him from the doorway and into the masses. People begin to pat him on the back and “happy birthday”s ring out from all around. He can  _ barely _ process it all. It takes about fifteen minutes to weave through the crowd and greet the people around him. He is lost for a moment, searching again for Eunsuh or Sehyoon, Byeongkwan or  _ anyone -  _

 

A warm hand at his back pulls him back from his mini-high. He turns around to come nose to nose with Junhee. 

 

Junhee’s eyes go wide, mouth agape with words he forgets to say. Donghun grabs onto Junhee’s wrist to balance himself, to bring himself back to the ground. The guests continue to yell and sing, food beginning to be passed around. No one pays much mind to the scene playing out before them. Donghun’s head is buzzing with everything happening around him and the heat of Junhee’s touch makes him dizzier. He blinks a few times. His mouth opens a few times. He can’t find the words he wants to say. 

 

“...H- _ Hi _ .” 

 

Junhee tilts his head and stares for a moment, squinting. Then he pulls back slightly and laughs, his squeaky little giggle washing over the noise of the crowd. It’s like  _ bells _ to Donghun’s ears. Junhee calms down, taking his wrist from Donghun’s grasp to place it in Donghun’s warm palm. 

 

“ _ Hey _ .” Junhee replies softly. 

 

Donghun can’t focus on anything except for the man before him and how much he adored the feeling of their hands together. 

 

Junhee clears his throat and tugs on Donghun’s hand, pulling him towards a booth towards the back. He bumps into a few people and he flushes red, gripping onto Junhee’s tighter to avoid losing him. Eventually, the booth of people becomes clear in sight. Haseul and Eunbi sit close together, with Doyeon sharing their laps. Chan and Eunsuh sit together, in the middle, while Byeongkwan half sits on top of Sehyoon’s lap to make room for Junhee and Donghun. Doyeon  _ screeches  _ at the sight of Donghun, scrambling out of her mother’s lap to leap into Donghun’s arms. 

 

Donghun loses his balance for only a moment before Junhee stabilizes him by the hips. He doesn’t have much time to think until Doyeon is singing  _ happy birthday _ very, very loudly into his ears. He gives a hearty laugh when she finishes, throwing her arms around his neck and squeezing tight. 

 

“If you couldn’t tell, she’s  _ extremely _ excited to be celebrating your birthday.” Junhee bumps his shoulder with a small smile. Donghun’s heart feels like his heart is going to beat right out of his chest. 

 

They all rearrange themselves, despite Donghun’s protests. He sits in the middle with Doyeon on his lap, Junhee and his family on his right, with his closest friends on his left. They all pass around food and begin to pour drinks, some of the alcohol variety, laugher bursting out of them every other moment. Donghun gets engulfed in their conversations, feeding Doyeon, and eating some cake as well. All his friends and neighbors pass by their booth, handing him bags and boxes of gifts and gets red every time, shaking his head. Haseul and Junhee’s cheeks begin to grow pinker with each glass of beer they drink, the siblings beginning to become more loud and boisterous as the night went on. Sehyoon and Byeongkwan get up to sing karaoke at one point, singing some Korean pop song they were both obsessed with at the moment. Donghun screams his lungs out for them. 

 

His stomach fills up with food and laughter. Call him dramatic, call him absurd, but Donghun swears he’s  _ never _ felt so loved in his life. 

 

An hour turns into two, two turns three, three goes on and on and on until soon enough the light outside has turn to black. The music is low, humming underneath the quiet conversation their booth has. The restaurant is nearly empty now, save for their booth and a few of Yixing’s friends hanging out by the bar area with him. Doyeon is fast asleep on Sehyoon’s shoulder, having found him the softest body to cuddle. Eunbi giggles at the sight. 

 

“So,” Byeongkwan starts quietly. “Best birthday ever?”

 

Donghun glances at the rest of the booth, smiling with bright eyes. He looks back to Byeongkwan and nods silently. Byeongkwan gives him a smile - simple and plain. He squeezes Donghun’s hand tightly for a moment before letting go. He turns to to everyone at the table with tired eyes. 

 

“It’s about time we head home, I think.” 

 

A chorus of agreement rings out from everyone. Slowly, but surely, the group begins to make their way out. Donghun goes up to Yixing to thank him personally and to give the other man a generous tip despite his opposition. He says goodnight to the other boys before stepping out into the icy night. 

 

Sehyoon pouts as he gently hands Doyeon off to Eunbi. Byeongkwan laughs lightly as he leads his boyfriend off to their car, bidding their friends goodnight. Chan and Eunsuh get dragged off with some of the people from inside the restaurant, heading to Hansol’s apartment to hang out longer. Eunbi and Donghun usher the drunk Park siblings into Eunbi’s car and buckle up Doyeon before they’re on their way back home. 

 

Haseul and Junhee hold onto each other tightly as they stumble into the house, identical in their squeaky laughs and inability to walk straight. Donghun and Eunbi film on their phones, holding in their laughter before gathering their things and going inside to put Doyeon to bed. 

 

Donghun puts the boxes and bags of gifts away in the corner of the living room before quietly padding into Doyeon’s room. Eunbi already has the girl dressed and under the covers, her night light softly glowing across the ceiling of her room. Eunbi plays with Doyeon’s hair softly, in soothing motions that send her daughter into deep sleep. Donghun sits next to her, watching the pair. They don’t speak for a moment, a comfortable, sleepy silence washing over them.

 

“She loves you.  _ So much _ , Donghun.”

 

Donghun eyes meet hers. Her eyes are unreadable. They stare at each other for a moment and he is unsure how to respond. She doesn’t let him. She takes his hand in hers and squeezes it  _ tightly _ , as if the moment would pass too quickly if she didn’t grasp onto him. She lets out a heavy, shaky breath. 

 

“I swear to God, Donghun,  _ do not _ break his heart.” Eunbi says quietly. It doesn’t take much for Donghun to realize she’s speaking about Junhee. He keeps his mouth pressed in a fine line, afraid to respond. She’s beginning to shake and he doesn’t know what to do to help. She puts her other palm on top of their clasped hands. 

 

“It really isn’t my place to comment, to tell you  _ anything,  _ but this is the closest thing he has had to a complete family in such a long time. I know you guys haven’t been together for long but - but -  _ God,  _ Donghun, he’s  _ so _ happy.” Eunbi is smiling brightly at him. Donghun’s heart breaks into a million, tiny pieces.

 

“I just -” Eunbi bites her lip. She goes silent for a moment. Donghun breathes in deep and resists the urge to tell her that it’s all a lie; that there wasn’t anything real between him and Junhee and that they only were together to keep a facade against Junhee’s father. He wants to apologize over and over and over again. But he doesn’t. He doesn’t say anything. But it’s on the tip of his tongue, a flood at a weak dam, waiting to flood out. 

 

“I felt so guilty for not being there for her. For being absent and away. I knew she was safe and happy with Junhee but it’s different. It’s different  _ with you.  _ I see a difference in them both.” Eunbi looks to the sleeping Doyeon. “ _ Just _ \- thank you. For being here for them and being so amazing to me and Haseul.” 

 

Donghun wants to stop her from praising him. He feels... _ dishonest.  _ He doesn’t want to tell her it’s all temporary. That the little hole he carved into their lives wasn’t meant to be there in the first place. It all happened so fast and quick and he feels  _ guilty  _ for making himself apart of something he didn’t really deserve to be apart of in the first place. He can’t find the words to tell her the truth. He doesn’t know what to do. He just nods his head, a tight smile on his cheeks. 

 

Eunbi smiles softly at him, squeezing his hand again. “Goodnight, Donghunnie. I’ll see you in the morning.” 

 

She leaves quietly, leaving him with Doyeon. His hands fall to his lap and he stares at them. Shoulders sag, heavy with the truth. He wants to do something,  _ anything  _ to feel like he’s doing the right thing. He doesn’t know what they’re going to do. After everything is over and settled. With Eunbi and Haseul married, with Mr. Park out of their lives, with Doyeon safe in Junhee’s arms - what happens  _ then _ ? 

 

Donghun gets chills as he realizes the reality of the situation. What he was doing wasn’t  _ real _ . He had gotten so lost in the “ _ what ifs _ ” and “ _ maybes _ ” that he had forgotten that he had no real place among the Park family. He was Junhee’s friend. His  _ best friend.  _ Junhee and Donghun were just  _ Junhee  _ and  _ Donghun _ . They weren’t boyfriends, no matter how much Donghun reached for the idea that they could be something more than the lie they were telling everyone. 

 

He felt guilty. Pulling the Doyeon and Junhee into his orbit without so much as a second thought. For making Eunbi and Haseul believe that everything was okay. For making them  _ so  _ happy when he would have to break their hearts in the end. He couldn’t be anything more than a friend to Junhee and a good guardian for Doyeon. He  _ couldn’t _ be anything more than that. 

 

Donghun picks himself off the floor and quickly leaves Doyeon’s room. His chest feels constricted, an invisible weight preventing his lungs from being able to fill up properly. His eyes dart around in the darkness before they land upon his pants from earlier in the day, thrown haphazardly into a box from the party. He frantically searches for the keys until he feels them underneath his fingers, cold and hard. 

 

His feet begin to move before his brain can comprehend what he was doing. He rushes to door, opening it quietly. He had one foot out the door when the familiar, warm voice calls out softly behind him. He freezes. 

 

“... _ Donghun _ ?”

 

Donghun turns. Junhee sits up in the sofa bed, hair tousled and cheeks red. His eyebrows furrowed together and Dongun scolds himself for thinking about how cute Junhee was in this moment. Junhee grasps the blanket, tilting his head. 

 

“I -” Donghun’s heart is in his throat. “I’m _ so sorry. _ For  _ everything _ .”

Donghun leaves quickly, shutting the door behind him and begins to walk as fast as he can. His feet pick up, faster and faster until he’s broken out into a full sprint. For some reason - for some fucking  _ ridiculous  _ reason - he’s got tears rolling down his face. His heart is heavy. He wants to run back to the apartment and back to Junhee’s arms and smooth his bed head and say he’s sorry. 

 

_ Still _ . He doesn’t stop running.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW. it's been a while my friends!
> 
> sorry for making you all wait in anticipation. i got burnt out very quickly and lost inspiration for the story for a moment. but i'm glad to say chapter three is finished, albeit shorter than usual. but, that means there is a chapter 4 coming :)
> 
> hope you enjoyed! hit me up @CHOICECRYPTID if you'd like.


	4. four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what happens next?

Perhaps the worst part about the whole situation was sleeping alone.

 

Donghun missed the comfort of having someone beside him. To wake up to the brightest smile in the world. To laugh at the other’s bed head. 

 

Donghun groans at the alarm clock ringing in his ear and slam a hand on his phone; hitting it a few times until the automated ringer stop rattling his ear off. He blinked the sleep away, his vision clearing to reveal the bland, cream wall above him. He sighs. 

 

How mundane. How  _ pathetic.  _

 

-

 

Donghun goes through the motions. 

 

He’s at the bakery at 3:25 AM and he’s making the breaded goods that he’ll sell throughout the day. He’s the only one who works there, still, after all these years. So he cleans and sanitizes the entire shop by himself before hauling in pounds of dough that he’ll turn into croissants and donuts. By the time 7:00 AM rolls around, if he’s worked efficiently (which he  _ always _ does and always  _ will _ ) there are dozens upon dozens of rolls and cookies ready to go, with plenty more in the back. If he sneaks a cookie or two, no one would notice. Yet, he doesn’t. 

 

He doesn’t have the heart to check the clock. But he knows. He doesn’t have to check.

 

9:15 passes by. Without a blonde haired man with a toothy grin, without a shy little girl with a heart-shaped purse, without cake pops to be shared all around.

 

Donghun doesn’t like to make cake pops anymore, anyways. 

 

It’s scary, Donghun thinks sometimes. How much of a ghost people can leave behind when they’re down the street and very much alive. He’s seen their backs and flashes of their hair, maybe even Doyeon’s high pitched laughter. But he always turns the other direction. He keeps running. And he doesn’t really know why. 

 

Junhee texted him the first few days, along with the lines of  _ what’s wrong  _ and  _ please, if i can help, let me.  _ Haseul had blown up his voicemail for a day. Eunbi came to the shop, and all he could do was make small talk, say that he was _ “okay, just going through some stuff” _ . If she doubted him, she didn’t ask. Now there are no texts. Haseul doesn’t call. Eunbi only comes in to talk about the wedding and the catering, all soft smiles, and pleasant words. It’s fine.  _ This _ is fine. He still aches. Why does he  _ still  _ feel guilty?

 

It’s been three weeks.  _ Three.  _ Twenty-one days in total. Why, why,  _ why  _ does he  _ still _ feel this way?

-

 

“You’re an  _ absolute fucking _ idiot.” 

 

“...You  _ still _ have that key I gave you?”

 

Byeongkwan is standing in the middle of his living room, soaking wet from the rain, newly dyed pink hair dripping pastel stains onto his matted carpet. Donghun would complain, but he guesses that’ll give the apartment some character. 

 

“Don’t deflect, Donghun. What the  _ hell  _ is wrong with you right now?” Byeongkwan is fuming. His shoulders are tight, the veins in his hands a bright, icy blue. Despite the intensity, he closes the door to his home quietly. He turns back to Donghun, crossing his arms. 

 

“...Well?”

 

“I don’t know what you want me to tell you.” Donghun swallows hard. 

 

“Tell me what is _ wrong _ , tell me what to do to help you, please, you’ve been hiding out in your apartment for  _ three weeks.  _ You’ve barely talked to me, and when you do, you’re never  _ here. _ ” 

 

“Of course I’m here, Byeongkwan, I don’t know what you’re talking about -”

 

“No, Donghun, I mean you’re mind is somewhere  _ far, far _ fucking away  _ apparently _ , because the only thing coming out of your mouth lately is non-commital shit. All these ‘ _ I don’t know _ ’ and ‘ _ maybes _ ’. You’re not  _ here. _ ”

 

For a moment, all they do is stare at each other. Donghun grips onto the pillow on his lap so hard he thinks he might start tearing it. His hands begin to shake. Byeongkwan’s shoulders begin to sag, fists slowly uncurling. Donghun doesn’t think he can breathe.  _ Why  _ can’t he breathe,  _ why _ can’t he speak,  _ why _ can’t he understand any of what he’s feeling, _ why  _ is this happening to him,  _ why _ couldn’t things be less confusing,  _ Why, Why, Why, Why, Why - _

 

“...Donghun,  _ hey _ .”

 

He didn’t realize there were tears streaming down his face until Byeongkwan was frantically wiping them away with the rough pads of his thumbs. He huddled close to Donghun, holding his face very gently. He kept shushing and patting him until Donghun’s rough, choking sobs were nothing more than squeaky little gasps and sniffles. 

 

Donghun feels _ pathetic. _

 

Byeongkwan holds him until he’s quiet again, fiddling his thumbs in his lap and his head left utterly aching. The storm outside rages on and on and on - Donghun listens and thinks to himself, hoping that Doyeon is sleeping well and unaware of the thunder rumbling amongst the skies. 

 

“Donghun.” 

 

Sad eyes look to the younger man. Byeongkwan is sympathetic but still looks determined to talk to Donghun. He squeezes Donghun shoulder. 

 

“I don’t know what’s going on with you but it’s not like you to be this way, Donghun. For so long and without telling anyone why?” Byeongkwan looks at him, seriously. “We’re worried, Donghunnie.  _ All _ of us. Please, tell me something, _ anything _ , and I’ll leave you alone. Just tell me something that’ll let me know that you’re going to be  _ okay. _ ”

 

“...I really wish I knew how to say it.” Donghun confesses. He’s quiet, voice rough and dry. They sit in silence again, Donghun trying to distract himself by picking the lint off his jeans. Then he breathes in; he takes in the rain and the silence and releases some of the heaviness in his chest. He looks to Byeongkwan, eyes drooping.

 

“I really, really, _ really  _ like Junhee.”

 

Byeongkwan is frozen for a moment, then he gives Donghun an incredulous look.

 

“...Okay. We  _ all _ know that. What else?”

 

“No, Byeongkwan, I like Junhee. I get so- _ so _ -flustered around him. I get this weird tightness in my chest that makes me feel like I’m going to- I-  _ I don't know!  _ Like I’m going to pass out! Which is weird but! That’s what it feels like! And- _ And _ , Byeongkwan, and he’s so amazing that he’d probably stay with me until I woke up or something, in this hypothetical scenario where I black out because Junhee makes me feel like I’m  _ fifteen again,  _ except I don’t have a shitty boyfriend or extreme anxiety because of a said shitty boyfriend. In fact, I don’t have a boyfriend at all, which might be the saddest part of this scenario -”

 

“Dude shut the fuck up, you’re making  _ no sense.” _

 

Donghun pauses, breathing heavy. Byeongkwan is at a loss for words while Donghun is still trying to find a way to not have so many. Silence falls between them again. Then, Donghun decides he’s tired.  _ Tired _ of lying and being sad.  _ Tired  _ of the bullshit he keeps finding himself. 

 

“Junhee and I were never dating. We did it to try and irritate his father, I don’t know why, it was a really _ stupid _ way to get him to leave us alone but it only made things worse, only made things more  _ complicated _ . Somewhere along the way, I stopped playing pretend with him, and I fell in love.” 

 

Byeongkwan’s mouth gapes, like a fish, and then short-circuits all together. In any other situation, Donghun would’ve laughed his ass off, but he was feeling a little sensitive at the moment to laugh at his friend. Byeongkwan then shakes his hand letting it droop a bit before suddenly whacking Donghun upside the head with a loud  _ smack! _

 

“ _ OW!”  _ Donghun yelps, flinging the pillow he was holding across the room. “ _...What the fuck!?” _

 

“I swear to God, I’ve never met a bigger idiot than _ you _ Donghun.” Byeongkwan cracks his knuckles as if he was a little miffed by the fact that Donghun’s head hurt his hand. 

 

“Byeongkwan!”

 

“Okay, okay, sorry…”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“...Sorry for caring enough about you to try to  _ knock some sense into you!” _

 

“Byeongkwan! Seriously!” 

 

Byeongkwan sighs for the hundredth time and looks to Donghun, suddenly serious. Donghun tries not to pout back at him.

 

“Look, Donghun, I get that relationships are... _ scary  _ for you. I get that, I really do,” He takes Donghun’s hand, suddenly, and holds it tightly. Donghun doesn’t squeeze back for a moment. Then, he intertwined his fingers with his friend’s. 

 

“I think this -  _ whatever _ you have with Junhee - I think it might be good.” Byeongkwan pauses. “I say that with years of seeing you step back from potential relationships because of what happened to you in high school. I say that as your best friend and as your pseudo-brother. I say that with all the honesty and sincerity in the  _ world, _ Donghun, I think Junhee isn’t another failed blind date or shitty ex-boyfriend. He’s something  _ good.  _ He’s changed not only you but everyone else in this town in some shape or form. He’s  _ good,  _ Donghun, and -”

 

Donghun looks to Byeongkwan, brows furrowed, wondering why it was  _ now  _ that Byeongkwan decided to shut up. He shoves the younger with his shoulder, eyes questioning. 

 

“And what, Byeongkwan?”

 

Byeongkwan looks at him sheepishly. “I think you’ll find your answer with Junhee, not me.”

 

Donghun groans rolling his head away from Byeongkwan before he can smack it again. 

 

“I’m serious, Donghun. Fake relationship or not, Junhee cares about you. Three weeks is a stupidly long time to hide from him because you didn’t want to confront your feelings. Don’t you think he deserves some answers too?”

 

Donghun doesn’t answer him, only keeps his face turned away. After a minute, Byeongkwan shifts away from Donghun. Donghun hears his shoes softly tread across the carpet to the door; there’s silence for a moment, then the shifting of his coat and Donghun imagines that perhaps Byeongkwan was waiting for Donghun to spring up miraculously with a pep in his step, on his way to Junhee’s house. But Donghun stays still. Then, the door opens, and  _ slams  _ shut. 

  
  


-

 

April comes unexpectedly, with dreary showers and strange sunny days. The bakery is still bustling, from early mornings to late nights. Donghun spends most of his days contemplating his existence while the teenagers in their booth look to him sympathetically. He feels a little like a lion in a circus, sometimes, wounds on display and pride a little bruised for other’s discussion and entertainment. 

 

He’s sitting behind the counter with his tea, contemplating this situation one day when Hyojin comes bustling into his shop, hair a little frazzled, and her eyes darting everywhere. He doesn’t greet her immediately, let’s her take a breath and notice him before he dips his head a little in a silent greeting.

 

“What’s got you up in a dizzy, Hyojin?” He teases; internally, he gives himself a high-five for not sounding like Eeyore for once. 

 

For some odd reason, his words strike a chord in Hyojin. Her eyes begin to glisten, upper lip curving and nose quivering and Donghun rushes to take her hands, tightly.

 

“Doyeon is  _ missing. _ ”

  
  


-

 

Time passes in a blur.

 

The entire town seems to be holding its breath as they go about their daily business. The teenagers watch him, with sadness, as he locks up shop and follows Hyojin into the residential side of town. He can feel Sehyoon and Eunsuh’s eyes as he goes, quiet and fearful. The skate park, he notes, is empty today, though he swears he sees Momo and Sana watch him as passes by Kevin and Chanhee by the jewelry shop. The town murmurs and steps lightly.

 

Junhee’s home is crawling with people in uniforms and shiny gold badges, decorated with red and blue lights. Donghun can see his figure, vaguely, in the multicolored shine. Donghun’s heart seizes at the tear stains that are illuminated on his cheeks. Hyojin approaches Junhee with hesitation after the police officer is done speaking with him. Donghun fears to take another step.

 

Few words are spoken between her and Junhee. He looks to her before his head turns to Donghun. He feels exposed despite being covered head to toe in clothes and shrouded by the grey clouds that roll along. But with the way Junhee was looking at him, he feels like he’s committed every sin possible. 

 

Hyojin looks between them and says a few words before walking away to a group of women out of Donghun’s peripheral vision. Junhee continues to stare, wide-eyed and expressionless. Donghun takes a step, calves shaking. His steps are slow and quiet amongst the asphalt. He stands a few feet away from Junhee, careful not to encroach on his space. He opens his mouth to speak but finds that he cannot speak. He shuts his lips into a tight line and looks to the house. 

 

The door hangs by its hinges, battered by someone’s forceful blow. A window is shattered, shards having fallen into the bushes below. The scattered pieces glitter and Donghun thinks that this is a very terrible time for the shrubs to look so pretty, in a crime scene. He breathes in, unable to believe what he was seeing. He looks to Junhee again, who still looks to him, yet this time, with tears rolling down his cheeks.

 

“Jun-”

 

“It’s been a month. A  _ month.  _ And you think you can just-just walk back into my life right now? Right  _ now? _ ” Junhee spits his words. 

 

Donghun’s words die on his tongue. Junhee raises his brows. 

 

“My daughter is  _ gone _ , Donghun, and you should’ve been there. If not for me, then for  _ her _ . You waltz right out of my life and you think you can just come back in like this? You’ve become a  _ ghost,  _ Donghun, but the difference is you didn’t just leave me behind, you left me, my daughter, and everyone else and for  _ what?  _ For  _ what,  _ Donghun?”

 

“Junhee, that’s  _ enough!” _

 

The tense moment is broken by a familiar voice. Eunbi’s eyes are set on Junhee, her palm wrapped around his wrist so tightly that Donghun could imagine how it feels. Junhee looks to Eunbi and sees her doe eyes suddenly fierce and piercing. They speak to each other without words, without having to move so much as an inch. The moment passes and Junhee rips his wrist away from Eunbi, looking back to Donghun. 

 

“Don’t think for a moment that I forgive you, Donghun.” 

 

Donghun watches Junhee walk off towards the house and disappear into the building, being bombarded by officers instantly. Donghun cannot speak, cannot  _ think _ clearly. It takes him a moment to realize he cannot breathe either until he feels Eunbi’s hand gently come up on his shoulder to stop it from shaking. 

 

“Breathe, Donghun, breathe,  _ please _ .”

 

Donghun finds himself on the curb, jeans soaking into the dew of the grass and the post-morning drizzle. Eunbi sits right next to him, trying to soothe the pain out of his chest through soft hushes and rubbing his back. He wants to tell her to get away, to leave him alone, to not waste her good time on him when there was someone more important that needed her. And he couldn’t get out of his  _ stupid  _ mouth. 

 

All that came out were wavering cries and poorly stifled sobs. She let him cry. And cry, and cry, and  _ cry, _ until soon enough, they found that the April skies began to cry with him. 

 

-

  
  


It makes the local news and soon all of San Mateo knows of little Doyeon whose gone from home. Donghun sits in his bakery under Eunbi’s orders, telling him to keep working until she texted him more news. He didn’t want to work, not with having sobbed into shoulder for nearly forty-five minutes without so much as a word. He felt ashamed, he felt furious, he felt embarrassed and everything emotion in-between. Still, he had cupcakes to sell, no matter how much he hated it.

 

Eventually, after closing hours (which he suspects Eunbi waited for, knowing he would drop everything and go running to her if she said), she texts him. Doyeon is not found, but Junhee and she were thoroughly interrogated as well as all immediate family in the area. She said she wasn't sure if he would need to go in as all signs of the abductor was not Donghun, but rather, Junhee’s father. She tells him it’s being taken care of, and that she’s staying with Byeongkwan and Sehyoon until the apartment is fixed. She tells him to go home and rest. 

 

Obviously, Donghun doesn’t listen. As usual.

 

He shows up at Byeongkwan’s door, hands shoved deep into his coat, trying to protect himself against the brisk air. The door opens suddenly, with Byeongkwan looking  _ very  _ tired and  _ very  _ annoyed.

“...You have the worst timing.”

 

“I’ve realized that.”

 

Byeongkwan sighs, shaking his head, and Donghun wonders if he’ll become the source of Byeongkwan’s neck problems. Still, the younger let him into his home. Donghun gently rubs the rain off his shoe, staring down at his feet until he hears a soft  _ hello  _ come from the couch.

 

His eyes look up to Eunbi sitting on the edge of the couch, elbows on knees with her hands clasped tightly. Her exhaustion is running  _ deep  _ in her bones by now. Haseul, beside her, looks almost as tired but sits with intensity. He stands frozen underneath her gaze. It takes him a moment to realize that the reason why is because she shares the same fury-filled expression as her brother.

 

“I, uh, hope I’m not intruding.”

 

“It’s an odd time to start caring on whether or not you’re imposing on people’s lives but-”

 

“ _ Haseul _ . Not now.” 

 

Eunbi sends Haseul a sharp look and Haseul doesn’t react, keeping the same expression as before. She looks from her fiance to Donghun. 

 

“Well don’t just stand there like a codfish.” 

 

Donghun quickly takes a seat in a wooden chair that’s been haphazardly added to the living room. He thinks for a second that other people might be there but he brushes it off, more concerned with talking with the two women than anything else. He reaches out to place his hand with Eunbi’s but hesitates. She smiles softly and meets his palm halfway. 

 

“How are you holding up?” He asks.

 

She sighs, shoulders sagging even further if it was possible. Haseul places a hand on her back and begins to rub it, almost identical to the way Eunbi did to him earlier. His lip twitches up at the small habit that the lovers share. 

 

“I am...trying...to be okay. I just-I-I didn’t think his dad would take it this far.” Eunbi bites her lip. “It’s just a matter of getting her back. I don’t think anybody else in town would’ve taken her. With everything that’s been happening recently - there’s just no way that it’s  _ not  _ him.” 

 

Donghun decides to stay silent, letting her ride the wave of emotions again. He squeezes her hand tightly and she holds it tightly back in return. She breathes in,  _ once, twice,  _ then lets it go in a shaky breath. Haseul nods, smiling at her.

“That’s all I can say on that right now. We were at the station for hours giving them every single detail we could. But, I have questions for  _ you _ .” Eunbi suddenly turns to Donghun, gripping his hand so tightly that he could feel her pinky nail begin to slice his palm.

 

“I told you not to break his heart, Donghun. Why did you do it? Why did you leave?” Her anger begins to seep into her voice, a twinge of her accent boring through words. She breathes in again. Lets it go. 

 

“You have one chance, Donghun, and it’s  _ now _ . Start talking.” 

 

Donghun feels that tightening in his chest and he breathes. He sees everything pass in Eunbi’s eyes-fear, doubt, resentment, and maybe, just  _ maybe _ , a little hope. He breathes again,  _ once _ ,  _ twice _ , then finds the last few months of his life, of his  _ heart, _ being spilled into the air between him and Eunbi. He goes on to talk about the cake pops, Christmas day with Junhee, after school with Doyeon, the fake relationship with Junhee, the fight with Mr. Park, his fear of falling in love again, his fear of getting hurt, his fear of being used, his fear of being not enough and it all comes out at that moment. He bares himself open to her, in shame and in hope that at least she would listen. 

 

The air is strange after he finishes. Somewhere along the way, he’s begun to cry. Not the sobbing, lost kind. The kind where he’s never felt so much lighter saying everything, all the anger, and the fear, and the love he’s felt no longer kept under wraps in his heart. His heart doesn’t wrench in his chest for once. The tightness is nowhere to be found. He lets out the heaviest breath in his life and he lets it all go. 

 

“So.” He says quietly.

 

“So…” Eunbi doesn’t look him in the eye. She’s still processing, still contemplating her response.  He waits for her, anxiety beginning to eat away at the lightness in his stomach. He begins to think that maybe, coming here wasn’t such a good idea at all. 

 

Then, Haseul shifts on the couch, leaning back from the pair. She crosses her arms, examining Donghun up and down before letting out a little  _ hmph.  _

 

“...I think he’s an idiot.”

 

Behind Donghun, he hears Byeongkwan snort. The older shoots a pointed look at Byeongkwan, a kind of “ _ What the fuck, dude?”  _ look. Byeongkwan shrugs and looks back to Haseul with a smirk on his face.

 

“Well, she’s not wrong, Donghunnie.” 

 

Eunbi gives a little laugh to him and Donghun looks at all three of them in disbelief. It just makes them laugh further. 

 

“What!? What’s so funny?” Donghun watches as Eunbi begins to giggle a little more, bringing a manicured hand up to her mouth to try and cover up her sounds. He pulls back, a little startled. 

 

“Seriously guys, I just told you like, my life story, and you’re laughing at me!?” Donghun yells. Eunbi’s laughter dies, but she retains a sympathetic smile on her face. 

 

“No, Donghun, we’re not laughing at your  _ life story.  _ It’s just that all that trouble you’ve put yourself through?” Eunbi suddenly looks to the kitchen entryway, then nods her head in that direction. “I think it could all be solved if you just talk to  _ him _ .” 

 

Donghun looks up and despite himself, his heart swells. 

 

Junhee stands in the entrance way, small fingers gently clinging onto the wall as if he could hide into it if he tried hard enough. He’s swimming in Sehyoon’s clothes, even down to the worn out socks. He does a double take when he realizes that the emblem on the raggedy maroon sweatshirt is, in fact,  _ his,  _ and Junhee’s hands barely peek out from underneath the edges of the sleeves. Donghun cannot help the flush that springs to life in his cheeks. 

 

“We best leave them alone.” Donghun faintly hears Eunbi tell Byeongkwan and Haseul. Her hand leaves him, bared to the cold air. He swallows hard, standing up and adjusting his clothing while the three shuffle upstairs to where Sehyoon probably was. They’ll probably all listen in on their conversation or something, maybe giggle about Donghun’s ridiculousness or  _ something  _ of that nature-

 

“ _ Donghun.” _

 

His head jolts back around to see Junhee looking back at him with glassy eyes. They are barely a few feet apart but he feels as if there are miles between them again. Maybe even cavernous holes and streams he has to climb over to get back to where he wants to be. His hands flutter for a moment before they find the inside of his trench coat, at home with the lint and wrappers. Junhee looks to him expectantly. 

 

“It’s been a month, Donghun, don’t check out on me now.” 

 

Donghun laughs, albeit a little awkwardly, but Junhee cracks a smile with him. The air of tension around them breaks and they silently come to an agreement - all will be resolved now. All aches and pains were to stop in that moment. Donghun can see it in Junhee’s face, in the purple creases beneath his eyes and the gauntness of his cheeks. He was tired of it all. They were both tired of it all. 

 

Donghun clears his throat, breaking off the non-verbal conversation they had and his eyes begin to flit around the room before he laughs awkwardly. 

 

“Did-did you hear all of  _ that _ ?” He gestures to the wooden chair he was sitting in minutes before. Junhee laughs a little and nods vigorously. 

 

“ _ That _ as in the part where you confessed about being in love with me or the part where Byeongkwan called you an idiot?” 

 

Donghun freezes, a cross between a horrified ‘O’ and smile gracing his face, which causes Junhee’s giggles to turn into squeaky laughs. Donghun thinks he could  _ cry  _ at the wonderful sound. 

 

“Um, well, obviously you heard all of it.” Donghun shrugs, scratching his neck with one hand. He laughs, some of the anxiety beginning to die away. He goes silent for a moment. Then, he looks up to meet Junhee’s gaze. 

 

“I owe you an apology. An explanation. Or, or, something for _ everything _ and  _ anything _ .” Donghun says. Then, he takes a step forward. Junhee’s smile quickly drops, something more guarded taking its place. Donghun takes in a deep breath.

 

“I am sorry. For letting my insecurities take me to a place that I never thought I’d go again. There’s a lot of shit that I haven’t confronted since my last boyfriend. Falling in love was... _ is  _ terrifying. I do not want to be...used, for lack of better word, ever again.” He swallows. “But, because of the circumstances, the whole fake relationship, with Eunbi and Haseul coming back into your life, I felt-ah...selfish? Or not confident? Or...I don’t know. I felt like you deserved better than me. Better than what I could offer. And I wasn’t sure if what I was feeling was  _ real  _ or because you were just so incredibly  _ nice  _ to me and I didn’t know how to handle it and-”

 

Donghun stops, realizing he had begun to ramble again. He re-centers his train of thought, then continues again. 

 

“What I’m saying is that my brain, and maybe my heart, is still a little fucked up and I’m going to need professional help for that. And...I want a redo. Another shot. I want to be here for you, Junhee. For Doyeon. For Eunbi and Haseul. For everything, as a boyfriend, fake boyfriend, or best friend or _ anything -  _ I want to be by your side.”

 

He finally finds the courage to look at Junhee’s face. He finds tears and all he wants to do and wipe them away. He resists. Not yet. Not now. Instead, he gives a warm smile.

 

“If you let me, I want to try again.”

 

He lifts up a hand. 

 

“Hi. My name is Lee Donghun. I’m an idiot who wants to be a part of your life, I hope you’re okay with that.”

 

Junhee doesn’t move. He doesn’t answer. For a moment, Donghun thinks he’s fucked up again. Then, Junhee reaches out and grabs Donghun by the wrist,  _ yanking  _ Donghun to him, colliding their chests together. They both stumble slightly by Junhee finds his arms around Donghun’s waist and Donghun’s hands land on Junhee’s back. They balance after a few seconds. Donghun is stiff until Junhee speaks once more.

 

“Hi, Donghun. I’m Park Junhee. And I want you to be a part of my life, you  _ idiot _ .”

 

Donghun feels a smile begin to grow on his cheeks and he wraps his arms around Junhee once tighter. He swears he hears some quiet cheering from the stairway and some hushing, but he doesn’t mind. All he can think about at the moment his Junhee’s head, resting next to his. 

 

-

 

Their moment passes as soon as the midnight sky bleeds blue and purples. They sleep a few hours before they awake at around five o’clock in the morning. It’s Sunday. Doyeon has not been found after. Twenty four hours have almost passed, and Doyeon could be out of San Mateo right now. 

 

When six o’clock hits, Junhee sinks into Donghun’s arms. No word yet from the police. Yuchan and Eunsuh had stopped by with food to share and they sit amongst them, waiting. They all convene around the T.V. with Sehyoon and Byeongkwan gently pushing water and crackers towards the Parks. No one eats and no one breathes. Eunbi grips onto Haseul and Junhee’s hands for dear life. 

 

Then, a phone rings. 

 

In an amazing five minute and forty-second phone conversation, they found Doyeon is alive and well, slightly bruised but completely okay, and in New York where Mr. Park was currently detained. Other words fly by like lawsuit and lawyers, something about custody and Junhee’s options. Junhee decides to tell the officer his decision later because all he can do right now is cry with happiness.

 

Their tiny family sits on the old carpet of Kim household that morning, crying for joy into each other’s shoulders, clasping hands so tightly, so that no one would let go. 

 

-

Doyeon returns on Sunday, the fourteenth of April, and Donghun’s gonna remember this day so clearly, mostly because of Junhee’s tangent about how it shouldn’t take a week to return a kidnapped child to her rightful parent. He also remembers that day precisely because of the eerie emptiness of the airport. San Francisco was a busy place, an epicenter for entrepreneurs, businessmen, and the everyday family. Seeing its main airport devoid of three-piece suits and screaming children felt...strange.    
  
Gate 24 is next to a Peet’s Coffee, which Donghun drinks with a wrinkled nose. He swears he can make a better cold brew. He’s about to share this remark to Junhee when he sees the man bouncing his leg rather fast, fiddling with a gum wrapper he had given to the other moments ago. He chews on his gum, tight-lipped, and reeking of nervousness. Donghun’s lip quirks to the side. He places a hand on Junhee’s knee until the shaking ceases underneath the weight of his palm.    
  
“You’re okay, Junhee. She’s okay. She’s coming back home right now, and that’s all that matters.” Donghun tells him gently. Junhee gives him a thankful look and smiles a little gloomily.    
  
“I know I just…” He looks to the gum wrapper, bright green and metallic. He balls it up before shoving it into his coat pocket. “I’ve been talking with the Child Services agent all week while they’ve kept Doyeon up in New York. Whatever happened last Sunday  _ terrified  _ her, I think. She’s having a tough time responding to male agents, which, I don’t know, makes me nervous that - that….”   
  
“You’re scared that she’ll be scared of you.” Donghun finishes for him. Junhee nods ever so slightly. Donghun opens up his palm to Junhee, silently. Junhee looks at his hand once; Donghun almost curls it back in embarrassment for being too presumptuous. Junhee eases his nerves and decides to bring their hands together. 

 

“I have complete confidence that Doyeon will come running to you with open arms. She loves you, Junhee, and don’t ever doubt that because of the shitty things your father has done.” Donghun states. Junhee opens his mouth to respond but is interrupted by the plane beginning to roll into their Gate. 

 

Junhee shoots up from his seat, hovering a few feet away from the exit so that Doyeon would be able to see him. Donghun is slower but still follows the younger man. He stands behind Junhee, not too close to infringing on Junhee’s space but close enough for Junhee’s comfort and sanity. A few people disembark first, all from first class. Men and women pass by, parting with Junhee and Donghun standing in the middle of the crowd. Donghun can see the rigidness in Junhee’s shoulders from the back, scrunching closer and closer to his ears. He hesitates for a few minutes, left-hand twitching to reach up and soothe the muscles. Before he can, the final few passengers leave the plane. A burly man with a parka passes, a woman with a crying little blonde haired boy, and then -

 

Doyeon treads carefully into the entrance way. She’s clutching a little black coat tightly to her chest. She wears a brand new dress and white tights, some that Donghun has never seen. She seems out of her skin, a little distant for a moment. Her eyes wander in a glazed expression until her big brown eyes find Junhee. The Child Services agent appears behind her and pauses; she doesn’t step forward. 

 

Junhee lets out a shuddering breath. 

 

A little nudge, a quiet but encouraging word, and Doyeon is dashing towards to her father. 

 

Junhee gets to his knees, opening his arms wide and hugging her as close as he could. She comes at him with so much force that he is knocked onto the back of his heels, fully on the ground. People keep passing by but Doyeon and her father sit frozen amongst them. His hand comes to grip her head, hands shaking. Donghun realizes a moment later that both of them are crying, Doyeon’s high sobs muffled by the cotton of Junhee’s shirt, while he is poorly concealing his through his teeth. 

 

They’ll sit there for minutes on end until the agent comes to Donghun’s side, asking if he was another guardian. This motivates Junhee to get up off the ground, ankles cracking from heavy sitting. Doyeon stays wrapped around him, eyes fluttering from exhaustion. There is too much to talk about in the little airport gateway, lawsuits and restraining orders that need to be organized. Junhee agrees to keep in touch, with weary eyes and a croaky throat. 

 

When the agent leaves, Donghun turns to the pair with a soft grin. His eyes meet with Doyeon’s for a moment and she suddenly goes stiff. Her wide eyes disappear when she turns her head away, fingers gripping onto Junhee’s shirt. Junhee balks at her reaction. 

 

“Doyeon - “

 

“It’s fine, Junhee,” Donghun tells him. It hurts a little, but not enough for him to hate her (and he could never hate Doyeon Park). 

 

Donghun opts to the drive them all home, squeezing Junhee’s shoulder and shooing him to the backseat without hesitation. All is calm.

 

When Donghun peeks back, halfway home, he sees Doyeon wrapped up in Junhee, her tiny little fingers pressed tightly into Junhee’s.

 

-

 

Doyeon speaks quietly, responds in short sentences and begins to hesitate around Donghun. Junhee says that the Child Services agent had explained that could be a reaction to the circumstances of her trauma. Donghun  _ aches _ . But he lets her have space, let’s Junhee have space, and comes back into orbit when Junhee calls to him. They have light-hearted conversations, their humor, and attitudes from the first few months of friendship beginning to seep back into their everyday lives. There are moments when Donghun even thinks Junhee is  _ flirting,  _ but he tries not to linger on that part too much. 

 

Donghun realizes, very suddenly, when he’s not with Junhee and Doyeon, he’s got a  _ wedding  _ to cater. Once he reminds Eunbi and Haseul of this fact, the  _ frenzy  _ starts.

 

May 20th is a mere forty-two days away and there’s no food, no cake, no dress, and no  _ wedding to be had _ . 

 

Life suddenly becomes about what platters to make, what businesses to contact, what color fondant that the brides wanted, and what color suit he would match with Junhee. Did Junhee even want to match? Was it a bit presumptuous of him to think that? What was even going to happen to him and Junhee? Was there anything at all? He’ll spend many nights pondering this, biting into cake pops and then shrugging, waiting for time to tell. Or maybe his therapist. He’s got one of those now. 

 

April 20th hits him like a brick, and he’s in full pre-wedding mode. He spends most of his day baking and selling cupcakes while constantly returning calls to Pinky, as he has learned she likes to be called, and Junhui. He speaks to Eunbi constantly, getting her opinion on the cake while making small talk about Doyeon’s progress in therapy as well as school. She finds comfort in reading, and her grades see some of that. Still, it’s hard to get her face out of a book and to the dinner table instead. Donghun smiles at the image. She mentions a lawsuit that Junhee is filing amongst the mess of wedding planning and therapy and rebuilding his home. Mr. Park has ruined his image and his relationship with everyone he knows. It’s sent Jihoon into dizzy, Haseul yells into the receiver. But it’s the end of the Park empire. Eunbi breathes a sigh of relief at that. 

 

Eunbi then mentions, very gently, that they would be having dinner that night. Donghun was invited to come. 

 

-

 

Button downs are on trend, right? Donghun asks himself this the entire walk over to Junhee’s house. He fiddles with the pearl buttons of his blue button-down and wonders if he’s overdressed. He’s worn hoodies to dinner with Junhee. Then again, those dinners seem less significant in comparison to the one he’d be having now. 

 

He knocks gently on the shiny new eggshell door. A second or two later, a clean-shaven Junhee with freshly cut hair appears. They both pause for a minute, staring at one another. Junhee smiles, canines peeking out. Donghun’s heart seizes in his chest. 

 

“Hey.”

 

“Hey…” Donghun shakes himself out of his staring. “Um, uh - so, where’s Doyeon? Eunbi said everyone was having dinner here tonight?”

 

“She did? I knew she invited you but Haseul made plans to go out with her and Doyeon to the movies and -  _ oh.”  _ Junhee stops himself mid-sentence. Donghun’s brows furrow, about to ask what Juhee had realized then - figures it out himself. He flushes at the implication.

 

“... _ oh _ .” He breathes, with a smile. 

 

“Yeah.” Junhee shakes his head softly before looking to Donghun with a look that made Donghun’s heart  _ burst.  _

 

Their soft gazes are interrupted by the beeping of the fire alarm and Junhee’s realization that he did, in fact, burn the pasta. For the  _ third time _ in his life. 

 

After figuring out how to stop the fire alarm, throwing out the pasta, and clearing the kitchen of the smoke, Junhee throws Donghun some familiar sweatpants and t-shirt, while shoving himself into his own. Donghun notes, with a smile, that Junhee pulls on the maroon sweatshirt again. Junhee makes ramen, without burning it (miraculously), and they pull out the sofa bed. They marathon crime shows, making Junhee scream a few times and spill his soup everywhere. Donghun teases him endlessly for it and they both laugh. 

 

Eunbi and Haseul will bring a sleepy Doyeon back to the TV softly playing the theme song of Tangled over and over again while Junhee curls into Donghun’s chest, sound asleep on their sofa bed. 

 

-

 

Of course, all their problems cannot be solved in a month. There are days when Donghun still hesitates when he’s not sure what to say when he looks at Junhee and he’s terrified out of his mind. There are days when getting out of bed becomes difficult. There are days when Doyeon will wake up screaming and Junhee can only hold her and hush and rock her back to sleep. There are days when nothing can be said. Time heals. Or at least, Donghun’s therapist says that. He called her cheesy at first but he’s beginning to think that she’s probably right after all. 

 

-

 

Donghun had spent another night at Junhee’s house, innocently eating ramen, warm cuddles and Disney movies galore until he had fallen asleep. It’s not _ un-normal _ to wake up with some pressure on his chest, a sleepy Junhee occupying all space around him as much as possible. In his sleepy state, Donghun assumes it’s him, still wrapped around him like an octopus. He dozes for a while, head lolling around until he rests against his pillow again. He blinks his opens a few times before the blurriness of his dreams fades away. Junhee is next to him, he sees. 

 

_ Oh,  _ Junhee is  _ next  _ to him.

 

He scrunches up his face, chin to chest, to see Doyeon resting peacefully upon his chest. His brows furrow for a moment. Then he brings a hand to her head, stroking the black hairs back into place. She rouses for a moment, looking up at him.

 

“Morning, Donghunnie.”

 

He blinks.

 

“Good morning, Yeonnie.”

 

She stares at him while he stares back at her. She begins to pout, her lips beginning to round out more like Junhee’s than her mom’s. She yawns, nose scrunching before she blinks it away and she continues staring at Donghun. In one innocent moment, Donghun realizes how much she’s growing up. She’s heavier than she was two months ago, limbs becoming gangly, pajama pants now cropped instead of full length like it was around Christmas time. Donghun realizes in that very simple moment - he is watching her grow up right before his eyes.

 

“Donghun.”

“Yes?”

 

“I’d like some cake pops today.” She says quietly.

 

Donghun swears his heart does a million flips in one second at her words. He hugs her tightly with one arm and brings his face close to hers. 

 

“I can do you one better,” He smirks. Doyeon’s eyes go wide, leaning in anticipation.

 

“Wanna make them with me?”

 

Doyeon gasps a little, a smile growing up her lips quickly. She nods quietly, aware of her father still sleeping and punches the air like a soccer player who scored for her team. She hugs Donghun, giggling lightly in a squeaky way that he’s become so familiar with. She holds him close, snuggling him until Junhee’s ringer decided to go off. Donghun decides very simply, in those hours of the early morning, his heart has been taken up by two very special Parks, with pointy teeth and high pitched laughs. 

 

He’s never been more in love.

 

-

 

“She wants  _ charmeuse _ .”

 

“Scaramouche?”

 

“No,  _ charmeuse.  _ She wants  _ charmeuse  _ for her wedding dress.”

 

“So?”

“It’s a bitch to cut.”

 

Donghun snorts at Sehyoon’s and Byeongkwan’s banter. Byeongkwan pokes him with a pin in the waist. 

 

“Ow!” He yelps.

 

“Then refrain from making any verbal, non-verbal, or  _ guttural  _ comments about my frustration with the tackiest and overrated fabric of 2019.” Byeongkwan bites as he folds some fabric near Donghun’s waistband. Donghun looks to Sehyoon while the younger is bent over, occupied. Sehyoon just shrugs as he organizes Byeongkwan’s fabrics by color and type. 

 

“If she wants charmeuse then just make the dress out of charmeuse. You love a challenge don’t you?” Donghun peeks down at Byeongkwan just to make sure that the other wasn’t about to poke the Hell out of his _ delicates _ for continuing the conversation. 

 

“It’s just so frustrating I don’t get what all these - what are they called?  _ ‘Instagram baddies’?  _ Yeah, those little bitches - they all wear charmeuse dresses and they always look  _ God-awful  _ I don’t understand why it’s such a trend right now - “

 

“Babe, it’s  _ just _ fabric.” 

 

Donghun bites his lips, trying to refrain from letting out a laugh again. Byeongkwan is trying his best to not look to scandalized by Sehyoon’s comment. 

 

“How long have we been dating?”

 

“...Two years?”

 

“And what is my profession?”

 

“Designer, retailer, tailor...like everything.”

 

“Yes, thank you for noting that.” He says genuinely, giving a cheeky little smile that was reserved just for him. Sehyoon nods back in return. But, Byeongkwan instantly restores his cold stare after their little exchange. 

 

“With that in mind, do you think it’s ‘ _ just fabric’  _ to  _ me _ ?” Byeongkwan asks, waving a pin towards the fabric on the table. Sehyoon shrugs, giving a shit-eating grin.

 

“Well….to  _ you _ .” 

 

Byeongkwan rolls his eyes and chucks his pins at Sehyoon, which lands pathetically mid-air on the floor. Sehyoon and Donghun burst out laughing while Byeongkwan carries out his ministrations. Their laughs fade away just as Junhee comes jogging into the fitting rooms, phone clutched tightly in his hands.

 

“Bad news.”

 

Donghun freezes. Byeongkwan stops mid-pin and rounds the small platform Donghun stands on to approach Junhee. 

 

“What’s wrong, Jun?”

 

“My dad’s caught in the middle of a lawsuit right now. He’s been catching fire in the media for the whole situation with Doyeon and I guess some people who have had a long-standing grudge have filed for fraud and money-laundering.” Junhee tries to catch his breath, putting a hand against his breath to try and set himself upright. 

 

“Well...shouldn’t that be good news? Maybe that bastard will go to jail for kidnapping  _ and  _ fraud!” Byeongkwan laughs nervously. 

 

“That’s the good part,” Junhee admits. “But they’ve called in Eunbi and Haseul because they’re apart of the company. The hearings are  _ way  _ too soon because of how high profile the case is.”

 

“...When?” Donghun asks.

 

“May 20th.” 

  
  


-

 

Donghun is familiar with an infuriated Haseul Park. He likes to think that her wrath and bite and he are on a first name basis at this point. To see her pissed wouldn’t be surprising. But, to find Eunbi red-faced, hair frazzled, and yelling into her phone at the Park residence was a vision that he thought he’d never encounter in his life. She’s speaking in Korean, which jars him. He’s heard Junhee speak it to Doyeon here and there, sometimes he even hears other people in neighborhood chat informally. But to hear it so vigorously and sharp from her mouth makes his bones jump out of his skin. 

 

He stands in the doorway, awkwardly, as Junhee maneuvers around the living room. He tidies up while Haseul paces back and forth, the wedding planner in hand and scribbling notes down for dear life. Eventually, Junhee has cleared a space for Donghun on the couch and pats it, signaling Donghun to stop being a passive spectator on the mess that was forming. 

 

Eunbi ends the phone call with a garbled  _ ‘fuck you’  _ and she presses end, throwing her phone onto the cushions of the couch. Haseul freezes while Junhee and Donghun look on from the corner of their couch. 

 

“Was that your dad?” Donghun asks.

 

“My mom, actually.” Eunbi pauses; she takes in a long breath before letting it out slowly. She closes her eyes. “The good news is that father will most likely go to jail, no matter how much money he throws at the New York court.” 

 

Donghun can see Junhee deflate next to him, relaxing further into the cushions at the news. He nods for Eunbi to continue.

 

“Bad news: it requires us to go into New York for interrogation and maybe to testify. His company is going to collapse from this, but if we’re not careful, he might drag our names down with him.” Eunbi looks pointedly at the Park siblings. Junhee and Haseul process the information at first, then look to each other.

 

“What about the date of the trial?” Haseul asks, exasperated. Despair is eating away at her, Donghun can tell. Junhee tugs at his sister’s hand, pulling her down to the couch softly so that she would stop swaying on her feet.

 

“The trial isn’t until later in June, but they won’t move the hearing. We have to go to New York before May 20th to help give answers in the investigation.” Eunbi explains.

 

Haseul’s head dips and Eunbi’s lips began to quiver. Donghun moves away from the couch to hold Eunbi stable as she begins to fall apart. She grips tightly onto Donghun’s arms as her cheeks become wet and her nose starts to run. Haseul only leans back into her brother’s arms, wordlessly letting her tears fall. 

 

“God,  _ just  _ when I thought things would get better, _ just  _ when I thought things could go our way, my stupid dad finds some way to ruin my life.” The tears begin to stream faster, sobs finding a way out of her throat now. She shakes her head, moving her hand from Donghun’s arm to his hand and clasps it. She’s silent for a minute, sobs quickly beginning to cease.

 

“Screw this  _ bullshit,  _ I’m getting married.” Eunbi looks to Haseul and takes the planner from her hands, pulling away from Donghun. She flips the pages, pink nails flying from page to page until she lands on one near the front. She  _ rips  _ it out, showing it back to Haseul, breathing in hard.

 

“Remember when I made a joke about getting married in that garden in the park? Near the town hall? Marry me,  _ there. _ We don’t need a hundred guests, just a few.” She sets the planner door, gripping onto the tiny page for dear life. “I’m so tired of letting his problems determine my life. I’m tired of it determining  _ our _ life.  _ Marry me _ . Let’s honeymoon in New York and see my father’s ignorant, grimy little _ ass  _ get thrown into jail.”

 

Haseul breaks out into a huge grin, canines peeking. She laughs, hearty and full and Junhee claps, astounded by his friend’s sudden recklessness. Donghun holds her shoulder, smiling brightly on her. Eunbi breathes heavily, but she smiles, and Donghun feels a twinge of pride for this woman he’s come to know so well. Haseul stands up, wrapping herself around Eunbi, looking at her with complete adoration. 

 

“Let’s get fucking married.”

 

-

 

May 20th is ten days away. Ten days, Byeongkwan noted with a bit of amusement,  _ ‘to make these two wildly romantic lesbians tie the knot and send them off to New York with Junhee to throw a homophobe in jail.’ _

 

( _ Donghun laughs loudly to that, as Byeongkwan adds the finishing touches to his suit. He looks at the other man in the mirror with a fake pout. _

 

_ “I’m a little sad it couldn’t be me. I would love to see that man’s ass thrown in jail. Better yet, I’ll throw him in myself!” Donghun says. _

 

_ “I’d marry you if I’d get to see that happen,” Junhee says from across the fitting room, in his chair. He’s been watching Donghun get his fitting while waiting for his own. Donghun meets Junhee’s eyes. He gives Donghun a little, private smile and the elder feels his cheek flush to life. _ )

 

Donghun is... _ stressed _ . To say the least.

 

There are ten days until May 20th. Eunbi and Haseul are getting married in eight. Junhee leaves with them the day after and the hearing is that Monday after the wedding. Donghun is going to stay in little old San Mateo while Junhee throws his father in jail. Donghun is going to stay with Doyeon and watch the news to see anything that a news channel can provide him. He’s going bake every day, making cake pops and donuts and cold brew up the wazoo, and he’s going to wait for Junhee to come back home for God knows how long. 

 

His life, Donghun will think one afternoon, is completely ridiculous. 

 

Junhui and Pinky agree to keep helping, providing as much as they can with a new venue and a new date. Donghun is trying to get the catering together, trying to figure out how to serve the food, how to set up the food, and dear God, the  _ cake -  _

 

“What’s wrong, Donghunnie?”

 

Donghun snaps out of his daze, finger still in his mouth from licking off the excess icing of a cupcake he was decorating. She has pulled her attention from her book to examining Donghun carefully. He feels a little exposed under her pointed gaze, which he thinks isn’t typical for a six-year-old. 

 

“Ah. Adult things. Nothing bad.” He says simply.

 

Doyeon wrinkles her nose, obviously unsatisfied with his answer.

 

“You look a little lost. I think it might be bad.” 

 

Donghun pulls back. How simple her observations are and yet how true they could be. He scratches his head lightly and doesn’t know how to answer her back. He stays silent for a moment before pushing one of his cupcakes towards her. She grins, sly, and takes it from him.

 

“Are you gonna be okay with staying with me for a bit while your papa is away?” Donghun asks softly. Truthfully, while he appreciated that Junhee trusted him to take care of Doyeon, he had hesitated in accepting. Doyeon had  _ just _ gotten around to be comfortable with Donghun again. He was afraid that if stepped wrong, scolded her, or did anything that she would freeze up and they’d be back at square one.

 

“I think you’ll take care of me. I’ll be okay!” She answers cheerfully through a mouthful of cupcake. He laughs, shaking his head, wiping some icing away from her cheek. He pauses, watching her quietly. The shop is alive, with people spending the warm May day with the door open and their bellies full of cookies and milk. Donghun takes another cupcake and begins to ice it carefully.

 

“Yeonnie?”

 

“Mhm?”

 

“I think I really like your papa,” Donghun whispers it as if he were telling her a secret. Doyeon’s eyes shoot up to him swiftly, attention captured instantly. Donghun tilts his head, still placing the icing carefully in little swirls. 

 

“If I wanted to be with him forever, what would you say?” 

 

Doyeon is quiet. She then brings a hand to her chin, as she had to contemplate the answer. Donghun almost laughs but lets her have her moment and raises his eyebrows when points a finger up as if she just discovered something brilliant. 

 

“I think it’d be amazing, Donghunnie!” She yells brightly, giggling in the childish way that charmed him so. She keeps giggling and then gasps very suddenly. “Then you’d be with me forever, too, right? That’d be so cool!”

 

She then goes onto ramble about having two dads, having Donghun around ( _ even though he’s already there, all the time,  _ she notes), and being able to make cake pops every day. Donghun’s heart swells, and he thinks he’s found an answer to one of his pressing issues. 

 

-

  
  


There are seven days until the wedding. Junhee and Donghun’s suits hang side by side on a rack nearly the entryway to the kitchen. Their buttons match each other. The lining of the inside of their jackets is the same fabric in different colors. Their shoes sit side by side, waiting to be worn. It’s all very domestic and Donghun  _ basks _ in it.

 

Junhee looks at him from his pillow on the sofa bed and Donghun stares right back. Snow White is playing inaudibly in the background, something about her  _ wishing _ and  _ wishing _ . Donghun moves a piece of Junhee’s hair back and curves his fingers around Junhee’s piercings until the tips of them land ever so softly on his jaw. Junhee’s brows curve upward, a question forming on his lips before Donghun ever gets to hear it.

 

“What are we?”

 

Donghun shifts, leaving his hand resting in between them, next to Junhee’s. Obviously, these leaves Junhee dissatisfied as he begins to fiddle with Donghun’s hands as soon as puts them down. Donghun cracks a smile.

 

“I’m not sure.”

 

Junhee hums and continues his task of examining every inch of Donghun’s palms. He looks at the fine lines and the rough spots and the cracks and the faint dusting of powder from the day’s work. He spreads Donghun’s hand out, looking from finger to finger until he suddenly brings to the pinky’s pad to his lips. He kisses the ring finger, then the middle, the index, and the thumb. He kisses the top of his hand, and Donghun entertains the thought of Junhee being some sort of Prince, asking for his hand to dance. But Junhee doesn’t move for a moment. He leaves his lips on Donghun’s hand for a time. Then, Junhee unfurls Donghun’s once more and intertwines their hands. 

 

“I like you, very much, Donghun,” Junhee says simply, rubbing his thumb across Donghun’s hand. He doesn’t say anything after that. Donghun flushes, a familiar reaction he expects out of himself now that he’s spent more honest time with Junhee. He brings himself closer to Junhee as if he were about to share a secret. He touches his forehead with him, soft brown tresses falling into his eyes. 

 

“I like you very much, as well, Junhee.” He moves back a little and then gives Junhee small kiss on the cheek. Then the nose, the forehead, the chin, and the eyes. The smaller man unintentionally leans his body upwards, closer to Donghun, in expectation. Donghun laughs, breathy, and Junhee lets out a  _ whine _ . 

 

“Kiss me,  _ goddamnit. _ ”

 

He squeezes Donghun’s palm, hard, and Donghun laughs louder, flinging his head back. He comes back to Junhee’s small smile. He doesn’t say anything. He looks Junhee in the eyes, softer, gentler, and pulls Junhee in by their clasped hands. They’re chest to chest and Junhee’s breath hitches. Their legs tangle beneath the covers, tangling together, ankle to ankle, hip to hip. Donghun’s hand is the first to let go. He rests a hand on Junhee’s hip, while the other finds its way underneath Junhee’s head. Junhee looks to him again, eyes full of something that he had never before, something that made Donghun’s heart twist in knots and his stomach full of heat. 

 

Finally,  _ finally,  _ he brings his lips to Junhee’s. 

 

No one dares breathe or move for a moment. Then, Junhee kisses back, moving them together, as if they were meant to kiss since forever. Donghun gets lost in it, gets lost in the feeling, lets himself revel in the hot breath and the taste of mint. He roams, tiny pleas from Junhee’s mouth spilling as he gripped tighter and tighter around his hip, around his waist, around his thighs. Junhee, Donghun discovers, kisses like a starved man. He grips onto his shoulders and links his knees over his hips, and  _ bites.  _ He leaves little space between them, hooking onto Donghun in whatever he possibly could and keeping him there. 

 

They kiss for seconds, minutes,  _ hours  _ until they decide to break apart. Donghun feels spent, out of breath, and his lips are sore. But Junhee’s eyes are hazy, lusty in a way that Donghun selfishly claims as only for him, and he grins. They fall asleep wrapped up in each other, tangled to the point where it was impossible for each other to let go. 

 

-

 

There six days until the wedding and Doyeon comes running out of the school gates, waving a yellow envelope with a humongous grin that they’ve never seen before. 

 

“Papa! Papa! I did it,  _ I did it! _ ” She screeches running into her father’s arms at full speed. Junhee lets out a little  _ oof!  _ He leans back, laughing lightly; he gives her a good squeeze before pulling back to grab the envelope. He opens it up and slides the little green paper out. 

 

“Math, a C+, Science, C, Social Studies, B, and English... _ A _ !” Junhee looks at the card in amazement. Doyeon rocks back and forth on her feet, looking between Junhee and Donghun with shifting eyes. 

 

“Did I do well?” Her voice is low as if she is scared to ask. Donghun’s heart twists. Junhee places the card gently back into the envelope. He looks at her, cupping one hand against her cheek, holding her as if he was holding the world.

 

“You’re amazing, Doyeon. You’ve worked so hard, and I am  _ so, so, so  _ proud.” 

 

Doyeon shifts her chin back, grin wide and bright. She giggles under her father’s loving gaze and follows him to his car. Donghun hangs back, watching the pair walk together and talk about nonsensical things, as a young father and young daughter would. He isn’t prepared for Doyeon’s sudden look back to Donghun, lips pouting and brows furrowed. 

 

She reaches out a hand, grabbing at the air in between her and Donghun. “Come on, Donghunnie!”

 

Donghun swears he might die of a heart attack one day because of her. He takes her tiny fingers, emotions bubbling up in his gut in a way he couldn’t explain. They continue, as a trio, towards the car, and towards home. 

 

-

 

There are five days until the wedding and there’s a bachelorette party in full force at Yixing’s place. It’s a shared one, between Eunbi and Haseul, because it’s obvious at this point that they’re horrid at following traditions. But, you know - screw tradition. Everyone they know has shown up with little gift bags, knick-knacks, and cheerful congrats for the brides. Eunbi wears a red dress that billows out when she sits, and it nearly covers all of Haseul’s light green dress. Junhee pokes fun at them the entire night, constant cracks about how they should’ve had their wedding at holiday time and Haseul throws bread at him every time. Doyeon giggles from a booth over from Sehyoon’s arms.

 

“Alright, alright, I’ll stop -” Junhee shuts up the minute that the next song comes on. The opening beats make Donghun’s ears twitch up. Haseul gasps, eyes going wide. She hits the table rapidly with her tiny hands and squeals. 

 

“Jun, Jun, Junie,  _ Jun-bug _ , we gotta dance, it’s an  _ emergency _ , we have to!” Haseul yells at her brother over the crowd. Junhee yells, head thrown back towards the ceiling. Some people yell back at him and Haseul laughs all squeaky. Junhee grabs his sister by the arm and drags her out to the middle of the tables that have been pushed back to make room to dance. Everyone cheers as the pairs begin to dance together. Donghun notes to buy an ABBA album for Junhee for his birthday.

 

Donghun looks to Eunbi, tickled pink with wine and food, whose eyes are set on no one but Haseul. She smiles without being aware of Donghun’s observation. She plays with the ring on her left hand, twisting it mindlessly as if it was a habit she had grown accustomed to for quite some time. Donghun looks back to the pair on the dance floor; another song starts off, the bright upbeat sound of Pat Benatar. Haseul twirls Junhee at one point, dipping him towards the floor which earns them screeches and cheers and laughter. Donghun’s heart beats faster every second that Junhee’s bright eyes find their way back to his, even for just a second. 

 

“Donghun,” Eunbi starts. Donghun looks to her, unaware of the fact that she had begun a silent observation on him as well. He flushes. 

 

“Yeah?”

 

He watches her, sees how she looks back to the two on the dance floor, still fiddling with the ring. She bites her lip, contemplating how to talk to him. Donghun nudges her with his elbow, trying to encourage her to continue on. She gives him a grateful smile.

 

“I have no clue what happens next.” 

 

She breathes out as if this confession had been sitting on her chest for some time. Donghun’s brows draw in, confused. 

 

“What do you mean?” Donghun asks. Eunbi looks to him, fingers rubbing anxiously.

“I mean…” She breathes in  _ once, twice,  _ and then, “After all of this. I marry her, my dad gets locked up forever, the company dissolves and she leaves the business behind to Jihoon. We left New York behind, we have no apartment there now, and I’m breaking connections with people that I thought would be haunting me for the rest of my life. I don’t know what happens  _ next. _ ”

 

Donghun feels strange, a little lucky, to be privy to Eunbi’s mind and heart like this. He had been worried that with everything that he had done and everything that had transpired between him and Junhee that he’d be out of her favor. He genuinely liked Eunbi and her presence. He had begun to care for her and he was glad she was comfortable enough to open up to him. 

 

“Well...what do  _ you _ want to happen next?”

 

Eunbi gives him a confused look and then looks to her drink. “...I - I don’t know.” 

 

They sit in silence and Donghun lets her revel in her thoughts. He nods, sipping on something fruity that hadn’t tried before. He sets it down after a moment and then starts to get up to leave out of the booth.

 

“Well. You have San Mateo. You have Junhee and Doyeon, and - well, me, here in San Mateo. I heard you want to make music,” Donghun drops his napkin on the table. “Ask Byeongkwan about his little in-house studio, ask Sehyoon about writing lyrics, and ask Rosie uptown about finding a place to live.”

 

She watches him intently, hanging onto every word. Donghun pauses; then he places a palm on top of her hand. 

 

“We’ve got plenty of home to share. Think about it.” 

 

He waits. Eunbi cracks a small smile, and Donghun thinks for a moment that she might start crying. Then she squeezes his palm with a little  _ thank you  _ mouthed silently. Haseul comes up behind them, breathing hard and giggles high and light. 

 

“Babe, baby - you gotta come dance! My little body’s gotta  _ move! _ ” Haseul sings and drags her fiance away. Donghun laughs, watching the pair as they clicked their little heels and found themselves in the heart of the crowd. They are swirls of red and green with glittering gold lights shining upon them. His eyes crinkle with delight. After a moment, his eyes travel towards a figure in the crowd, which he quickly realizes is Junhee, standing calm amongst the jumping bodies. 

 

Junhee nods his head towards the door, a silent invitation. Donghun gives him a smile in response. 

 

-

 

For a town that is lit with tiny bright lights every night, San Mateo’s view of stars couldn’t be beaten. 

 

They pass by the tattoo parlor, by the skate park, by the jewelry shop, and they arrive at the town hall, in the park where Eunbi and Haseul would be wed in a few short days. The flowers are in full bloom, a cascade of characters which wouldn’t have been found together without the interference of gardeners and florists. He had heard Sehyoon comment under his breath one day about how horrid some of the flowers looked next to each other. Donghun thought it was rather fitting that it was a messy rainbow.

 

Peonies, irises, magnolias, and bright amaryllis with a multitude of other flowers spread out around the plaza in which the ceremony would take place. Donghun stops in the center, the emblem of their town engraved in bronze and brick, and looks up to see the constellations in the sky. 

 

“What’s motivating you to steal me away from the party, Romeo?” Donghun teases Junhee, eventually peeling his eyes away from the lights to look back at the other man. Junhee is already looking at him; Donghun’s heart skips at Junhee’s expression. Junhee doesn’t respond immediately. He smirks, a slight quirk at the corner of his lip.

 

“I’m being selfish,” Junhee laughs, all airy and bright. “There’s a lot of love in the air right now and I’m taking advantage of the moment.”

 

“Oh? And how are you doing that?” Donghun grabs Junhee’s hand, slipping their fingers together. He lets the romantic in him weep at the fact that they fit together so perfectly. Junhee brings himself closer to Donghun, wrapping an arm around Donghun’s waist. He’s so close that Donghun could bump his nose with his own if he wanted. Junhee tilts his head and Donghun could _ scream _ , he really could. 

 

“Well, first, I’m going to ask you to kiss me because I’ve been wanting to do that all night and if it doesn’t happen soon I’m gonna  _ combust _ .” Junhee states simply. Donghun splutters, pulling back a little bit and trying to regain some sense of decency. Junhee laughs, belly shaking at Donghun’s flustered reaction.

 

“Uh, well, you know uh,” Donghun clears his throat. “You can kiss me.”

 

“I can?”

 

“Uh-uh.”

 

“Really?”

 

“ _ Yu _ p.”

 

“Are you sure because seeing as how the way your tongue just tried to jump out your throat -”

 

“Shut up and kiss me.”

 

Junhee throws his head back one more, laughing and Donghun restrains the laughter in his chest, fake pouting. Junhee comes back, a look of pure adoration on his face. He doesn’t say anything, only makes fun of Donghun by replicating his little pouty face. Donghun’s snorts and Junhee continues to laugh. Donghun watches the other as he continues to giggle and smirks slyly. 

A rough palm comes up to Junhee’s cheek, the cold pads of his fingers stinging the blooming warmth of Junhee’s face. Donghun watches as Junhee’s laughter quickly dies out, beaming face turned confused, then quiet. He focuses on the way Junhee’s breath hitches, the way his eyes flick between Donghun’s own and his lips. He squirms underneath the intensity of his star, not used to being the center of attention. Donghun can’t help but smile. His thumb finds its way to Junhee’s bottom lip, soft and curious, before placing it back on Junhee’s cheek. Then, he presses forward, bringing his lips to Junhee’s. 

 

Junhee’s lips are warm and there is a lingering tang of raspberry and perhaps some lemon. His lips move slow, savoring the flavor and the moment. Junhee dips his head one way, allowing Donghun to move more, the kiss becoming faster, more fervent. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, Donghun decides that kissing Junhee is one of his most favorite things in the world. 

 

He laments that humans don’t have a larger air capacity though. He pulls back eventually, letting himself and Junhee breathe in the warmth of the night. He leans back enough that Junhee’s face is illuminated by the orange lights. Junhee’s eyes open slowly, deep brown eyes twinkling. Donghun’s air leaves him once more. 

 

“You just kissed the living daylights out of me, Donghun.” Junhee can’t finish the sentence without bursting into laughter and Donghun snorts right along with him. 

 

“What was the second thing you wanted you wanted to do since you have  _ dragged  _ me away from all my friends.” Donghun fakes his sorrow, rolling his eyes. Junhee smiles; he holds onto Donghun tight despite the warmth. Donghun clings right back.

 

“I, uh, wanted to,” He swallows hard, Adam’s apple bobbing up and down. “...Wanted to do things. Properly. You know?”

 

Donghun’s brows furrow, but before he can ask any questions, Junhee shakes his head and begins to speak again.

 

“W-what I mean is Donghun,” Junhee pulls back all the way this time, taking a tiny step back to look at Donghun, fully. “I...I like you.  _ So  _ much. I’ve been here, in San Mateo, for almost a year now you know? And you’ve always been there for me, you’ve been there for family, been there for me in this giant,  _ giant _ mess I’ve gotten into. I realized, some time ago, that I liked you more than just my friend. My  _ best  _ friend you know.”

 

Junhee pauses for a moment, looking to Donghun for a reaction. Donghun grins, tilting his chin up to Junhee to continue.

 

“It was after that fight with my dad, at Valentine’s day brunch. It was raining and I thought I was going to break down right then and there. And you just - you scooped up Doyeon and brought us home. You made sure we were okay and I just - I just….” Junhee’s hand flutter around as he speaks, nerves flowing out him in waves. “I realized, that day, that maybe I wanted you there for the bad. And for the good. For me. For her. For us.”

 

His eyes find Donghun’s, and Donghun is slightly taken aback at the intensity in his gaze. For all his months of knowing this man - this man who has had to carry the weight of the  _ world  _ on his back - he has never seen such a look grace his face before. 

 

“I want to be with you, Donghun. For real this time.” 

 

Junhee takes his hand once more, sliding their fingers together.

 

“Will you be my not-fake-boyfriend?” He says with a grin.

 

It’s Donghun’s turn to laugh, boisterous and loud. He looks Junhee in the eye, cheeks burning and tired from smiling so much, and he squeezes Junhee’s palm.

 

“I would _ love _ to be your not-fake-boyfriend.”

 

And they kiss again, underneath the brilliant shine of the stars and the comfort of flowers. They kiss until they can’t breathe and they kiss again, reveling in their moment, in the knowledge that they were  _ together _ . And - call him cheesy, call him romantic - but Donghun swears their heartbeats, usually out of time, had found their rhythm as one that night. 

 

-

 

Five days bleed into four, four blends into three, three to two, and then Donghun finds himself sitting on the couch in the Kim household, squished in the little space alongside his friends, the night before the wedding. Well - really the _ morning of _ . Eunbi and Haseul sit on his right with Haseul’s legs resting on top of Eunbi and his thighs. Junhee rests his head on Donghun’s left. Below them, on the ground, Sehyoon feeds the littlest Park, ignoring the wine, while Byeongkwan pours another glass of wine. Yuchan and Eunsuh lay spread out on the carpet, dozing. 

 

“You know, we’re really gonna regret this in the morning.” Haseul comments as Byeongkwan passes her a refill. 

 

“Nah, we’ll be okay, it’s only,” Sehyoon shakes his wrist out of his jacket sleeve. “Two in the morning. Not like we have to leave and start getting ready at six o’clock or whatever.”

 

“...We have to start getting ready at six o’clock.” Eunbi stares at the T.V., cheek resting against the wine glass as if she was contemplating the meaning of life in this universe. Donghun snorts.

 

“Well. Shit, then.”

 

Doyeon gasps, clamping her hands around Sehyoon’s mouth. “Yoonie said a bad word!”

Junhee flicks the back of Sehyoon’s head. “Yeah, Yoonie, watch your mouth or I’ll wash it out.”

 

“So 1950’s of you Jun,” Sehyoon teases before turning to Doyeon. “Do as I do and not as I say, alright?”

 

“Alright, alright,” Byeongkwan stands up, glass full of the dessert wine and cheeks flushed. “I wanted to say a few words before we head up to bed because I’m kinda in my feelings right now and I don’t wanna sob tomorrow in front of dozens upon dozens of people…. _ anyways _ ,”

 

Everyone giggles at him, hiding their laughs behind glasses and hands. Junhee curls further into Donghun, going full koala mode and clinging to him as tightly as he could. Donghun leans his head against Junhee’s. 

 

“I just gotta say, ever since y'all came to town -”

 

“ _ Y’all, _ ” Donghun mutters with a smirk.

 

“Shut up, I lived in Texas for six months -”

 

“I thought that was Canada?” Haseul looks to Junhee with brows furrowed and Junhee shrugs.

 

“Okay, okay, I lived in both places but  _ shhhhhh _ ,” Byeongkwan waves his glass at them despite the danger of spilling. They giggle again before Sehyoon nudges him to continue on.

 

“Life has been pretty damn crazy, am I right fellas?” Byeongkwan asks and they all nod in agreement with Eunbi’s tiny  _ I’ll drink to that  _ making Donghun choke. Byeongkwan rolls his eyes. 

 

“Since the arrival of one Junhee Park and his little Doyeon, life has never been the same. And I say that with the most sincerity in my wine haze because it is  _ true. _ ” Byeongkwan pauses, looking at this drink. “You’ve brought Eunbi and Haseul to us, as well as some very wild, maybe a little troubling times. But more importantly, I think….I think you’ve brought a lot good, Jun.”

 

Donghun doesn’t it mention but he will, at some later date, that he thought Byeongkwan was going to begin to cry. 

 

“And, I think….this wedding? Is going to be  _ amazing. _ ” He bites his lip. “To see you two get your happily ever after has been so incredible. I don’t think anybody expected you guys to come in and shake up the town as you did. I know a lot of things seem uncertain, a lot of things seem….unstable. But, San Mateo is here for you, and we will always be here for you. I….We hope you know that.” 

 

Donghun hears sniffling and whips his head to right the right to see Haseul tearing up. Eunbi coos, grabbing Haseul’s cheeks and wiping away the streams of tears. Sehyoon gives her comforting words. From the floor, Eunsuh and Yuchan have woken up and sleepily clap for Byeongkwan and his words.

 

“Thank you,” Haseul smiles. “For making us feel at home.”

 

In their haze, they all make their way upstairs to the tiny floor that was dubbed Sehyoon and Byeongkwan’s bedroom. The staircase led straight up to their room, and there was no doors and no walls, just a bed and a desk with shelves full of books. Eunbi and Haseul take the bed, pulling Donghun and Junhee into the mix with Doyeon crawling in between them. Byeongkwan and Sehyon banter with Eunsuh and Yuchan who grudgingly take the floor. 

 

Donghun takes a while to fall asleep, the morning rays beginning to filter in through the window just as his eyelids start to flutter. He thinks, in his sleep-deprived haze, he wouldn’t mind having this little family forever if he could. 

 

-

 

Donghun’s had a lot of days these past ten months that will live him for the rest of his life. This will be one of them. 

 

First, it begins with Byeongkwan’s emergency alarm ringing at 6:15 A.M., which sends the entire Kim household into a frenzy. Doyeon giggles as just tossed from arm to arm while everyone splashes water on their faces tries to find their shoes, and begin to rush out the door. Donghun gives Junhee a quick kiss goodbye, then Doyeon, and waves a hasty farewell to everyone as he sets off to get the catering in order.

 

Junhui and Pinky scold him for being late but they get the catering delivered to the plaza in no time, and Donghun gets assistance from them to transport the cake from his large fridge at the bakery to the plaza. He sits side by side with the pair, talking about Pinky’s cats for a majority of the trip before transferring the cake to the fridge in the town hall. Pinky shoves him away, promising to take care of the sweets, and Junhui tells him to get ready. He runs off to join Junhee at home.

 

It’s a flurry of white and dix blue with Junhee rushing around the house with Sehyoon assisting him, as well Momo and Sana hanging around Haseul who sits at the couch with a mock vanity set up on the coffee table. They tag-team on her hair, conversation flowing endlessly between them. Taemin sits at a chair near the kitchen, fiddling with a hairpiece that’ll be pinned in later. Donghun watches Junhee try to iron his shirt and Doyeon’s dress at the same time and snorts. 

 

Junhee’s head shoots up, a small grin playing at his lips. He quirks a brow. 

 

“Wanna take over?”

“Absolutely not.”

 

Donghun still helps anyway. 

 

He volunteers to do Haseul’s makeup; while he’s not as fantastic as he used to be in college, in his wilder party days, he makes sure she feels comfortable and beautiful. Momo touches up for him later after he’s done and Taemin pins the hairpin in. Haseul lets out such a heavy breath that he thinks she’ll blow the vanity down. He places a hand on her shoulder and squeezes it in silent reassurance. 

 

Junhee shoos him off sometime later, tasking Donghun to run Doyeon’s dress to her at the Kim household. Donghun rolls his eyes, kissing Junhee goodbye once more, then running off to bring the little red dress to her. He arrives there in no time, walking into another frenzy. This time Byeongkwan is sitting on the couch agonizing over the charmeuse dress, adding last minute touches while the bride in question sits with Yuchan. She chats over a cup of coffee while Eunsuh does an elaborate updo with braids and curling iron. 

 

Doyeon rushes to him instantly, screeching for him. He opens his arms, catching her and being mindful to not wrinkle the dress. 

 

“Mama’s getting  _ married _ !” She draws out the last word, singing it loud for everyone to hear. Cheers and laughter spring from everyone in the house. Donghun follows Doyeon to a spot next to Eunbi at the table they’ve set up in the living. He chats with all of them, helping Doyeon get dressed and giving Eunbi some encouraging words. She holds onto his hand tightly, eyes full of love and light. For a moment, Donghun understands how Junhee could have fallen in love with her. 

 

Donghun finds himself floating himself between the two houses for a majority of the day, tending to the couple and checking up on Junhee every so often, making sure his boyfriend wasn’t creating an ulcer for himself. Doyeon comes with him sometimes, traveling to visit her new pseudo-mother and her actual mother every few hours or so. He goes to the plaza to make sure Pinky and Junhui are okay and finds that one hour, Eunsuh has left the Kim household to begin cultivating the flowers for the day, directing some people around with ease. He laughs at that scene before going back to Jun’s house. 

 

Twelve o’clock rolls around before he knows it, finding himself being attacked with makeup brushes and his suit as soon as he walks into the Park household. Junhee smooches his cheeks a few more times before Momo shoos him away to let her put some powder on him. Donghun looks over her shoulder lovingly and lets himself get prepared.

 

Soon, he finds himself standing amongst the little group, watching Haseul twirl in her gown. It’s full length with a skirt that flared out, long sleeved that dipped low at the back. Her heels are dix blue with her hair piece matching. She breathes heavily again and this time, it’s Junhee that goes to hold her. 

 

“Everything will be okay, Haseul.” He kisses her on the temple. She smiles sweetly. “Let’s go get you married.” 

 

-

 

Donghun doesn’t actually cry that easily, despite the fact of having a small talent of being able to cry on command. With his sad eyes, it’s not a surprise that most people assume he’s a sensitive soul. It takes a lot to push him to cry.

 

But, seeing Eunbi and Haseul standing together at the altar, Doyeon clutching onto her mother’s dress on her right, with Junhee crying into the sleeve of his jacket on his sister’s left, Donghun feels some happy tears slip away. Momo doesn’t have the heart to scold him for ruining the makeup because she sports a stuffy nose and runaway tears as well. Donghun can’t help the smile on his face, nor the tears that keep streaming. 

 

The woman officiating steps back, letting the girls take their moment to say their vows. Eunbi looks to their hands, gripping tight. She’s already crying, happy tears dripping onto her gown. Haseul wipes them away with a gentle thumb and he swears he can hear Taemin begin to weep as well.

 

“Uh,” Eunbi blows out. “Oh god, I had a whole thing prepared. I really did. I’m usually good at-at memorizing and presenting, a side effect of being a daughter of business. But, uh, Haseul Park. You make me a puddle of goo. Which - which is a good thing!” Her hand begins to flutter. The guests laugh. Eunbi shakes her head, long fingers coming up to cover her face. They laugh louder. Haseul doesn’t, but beams at her, gently pulling the fingers away.

 

“Well, uh,” Eunbi continues. “I think what I really want to say, uh, honestly, genuinely is that um…Life has thrown me a lot of curveballs. It’s been rough -  _ really _ rough. But,  _ you _ . You, you,  _ you _ . I couldn’t have expected someone wonderful like you.”

 

Haseul tries to hold back her tears but fails. Eunbi wipes them away, looking at her as if the other girl was the only person in the room. 

 

“You have given me the best years of your life and I want to give you all of mine in return. I want to be your wife, the mother to your children, the person you wake up next to every morning, and the person you go to after a long day for cuddles and everything else in between. I want to be yours, wholly and completely, with my entire heart. I was meant to be with you.” Eunbi is on the verge of sobbing. Haseul has completely broken down.

 

“If you let me, I’ll be yours forever.” She rubs the ring finger of Haseul’s left hand. “Let me in, let me love you, let me be yours.”

 

The guests cheer for Eunbi as she finishes and Haseul’s head dips, tears beginning to drip onto her gown as well. Eunbi waits a moment before lifting Haseul’s chin up and guests become louder in support of the tiny Park. Haseul takes a moment, breathing in  _ once, twice,  _ then her shoulders roll back, less tense.

 

“Ah, Eunbi…” Haseul trails off, then sniffles and the crowd coos. She shakes her head, lifting her chin square, looking at Eunbi with intent. “I’m no good with words. That was never me. I was never good at knowing what to say and to say it with confidence. But, this is one of those rare moments that I know something, without a doubt.”

 

“Eunbi. My Eunbi. I can tell with absolute certainty, with every fiber of my being, that I love you. And I want to be with you as long as my body will allow me to be alive. I want to provide as much as I can, with what little skills I bring to the table, with all the adoration I have for you. I want you to have a family, a home, and a warm bed to come to every night. You have given me so much more than you know, and I want to be able to give that back. And...my best years -  _ our _ best years...they have yet to come. I hope we get to see them all together.” 

 

Haseul’s voice does not waver once and Eunbi cheers as soon as she finishes, which sends everyone into rapturous laughter. They cheer again and Haseul begins to cry once more. Eunbi mouths  _ fuck it _ and kisses Haseul right then and there, hugging her closely. Everyone screams at this point.

 

When the crowd finally dies down and they continue the ceremony, they kiss each other once more, holding each other close. They run down the aisle, towards the town hall with the whole town in tow. Junhee finds him at some point in the masses, bringing their hands together. Donghun looks back at him as they walk to the party hall and grins wickedly.

 

-

  
  


The thing about living in a small town is that when someone gets married, it’s a wedding for  _ everyone.  _

 

Every rickety old house that sat on the hill was silent, unlit, and unoccupied. Though some businesses did run late into the next, most of their owners had found their way to the town hall, to the plaza, where the reception of Haseul and Eunbi Park was taking place. Bright multi-colored lights brightened the faces of the guests and their plus ones, as well as the plus ones’ plus ones. Donghun finds as the day flowed into the night, more bodies accumulated in the ballroom. Some faces he knew, some he didn’t, or some he barely talked to. He lost the Park family some time ago, to the dance floor and the food table, and he floated comfortably between his friends until he suddenly found himself in the midst of the crowd. Some popular song was playing -  _ Zedd? Is this Zedd?  _ \- and people bounced, twirled, and rolled against each other.

 

Donghun was  _ way  _ out of his element. 

 

The song bleeds into an Ariana Grande song and people are screaming the lyrics instantly. He laughs, shaking his head. He dimly thinks, in the back of his mind, that Doyeon is probably scandalized out of her mind right now. He begins his trek through the crowd again, shoving past slick hands and uncontrolled hips. He gives awkward, tight-lipped smiles, trying to politely reject the eyes that wander onto him. But, before he knew it, one beady little hand had found its way to his waist, pulling him back towards the center of the crowd, twisting him around.

 

“ _ Ohhh _ , listen, buddy, I’m gonna punch the living _ daylights _ outta -”

 

“No, no, no,  _ no _ , Donghun, oof, sorry, it’s just me, it’s _ just  _ me!”

 

Donghun’s fist meets the underside of Junhee’s chin, just in time, barely making Junhee’s molars click together without much pain or punch. Junhee’s eyes are as wide as saucers and looked extremely apologetic. Donghun’s heart rate goes down, only slightly, and he shakes his head to try and rid himself of his flush.

 

“Ah, I’m so sorry, Donghun, I should’ve known better….”

 

Junhee begins to pull his hand away from Donghun’s waist, shaking a little, but before he could pull back completely, Donghun grabbed him. He put the hand back on his waist.

 

“No, don’t,” Donghun says quickly. His blush intensifies. “Uh...ah…”

 

Junhee gives him a sly grin and Donghun swears he might actually punch him now. He resists the temptation.

 

“Better you than anyone else, you know?” 

 

The song changes once more, fading from soft beats to a stronger, more electric song. Donghun thinks it might be that one guy from that British pop band that went solo. He tries to distract himself by thinking of that, but Junhee’s gasp pulls him out. Junhee’s lips go from a large ‘ _ O’  _ to a greasy grin. Donghun swallows hard.

 

“Dance with me, Donghun.”

 

He’s yanked to the middle of the dance floor before he can answer. 

 

Then Junhee’s moving, slowly, gently, head tipped back and enjoy the thrumming of the guitar and the slam of the drums. His arms lift, naturally moving along with the forward motion of the song, twirling his wrists, then wrapping them around Donghun’s neck. Donghun almost gags at the smoothness of it all. Junhee looks at him keenly, eyes boring into his own as he leads Donghun’s hands to hips. He can’t breathe. 

 

“I can’t dance,” Donghun whispers, tone raspy as if he was a starving man without water.

 

“Doesn’t mean you can’t  _ move _ ,” Junhee replies, voice low. “Just follow me.”

 

Donghun decides to listen, for once.

 

Junhee guides him, as best he can. He mouths  _ watch me  _ and begin to move his hips, his feet, body following him naturally. Donghun hesitates - then he feels Junhee’s head gently brush the divet in his shoulders, creep their way up his neck and tugs lightly on the hairs at the base of his neck. It forces Donghun out of his inflexible state. He blinks a few times before feeling Junhee’s hand slip into his, then he looks to the other. He grins, blindingly, stepping a few feet away from Donghun. He tips his head to one way, beckoning Donghun with a look that says  _ come join.  _

 

Donghun  _ moves _ . 

 

He moves with Junhee, twisting, twirling, alongside some stumbling, until he finds a rhythm amongst it all. He finds likes the electric guitar singing in his ear, he likes the feeling of being breathless without fear, and he likes Junhee, like this, as light as a feather and moving his hips in time with his. That -  _ that _ ….well, he kind of liked that too. Junhee laughs at Donghun’s expression as some point, dipping his head back and eyes squinting. He takes it as a chance of attack.

 

He doesn’t think much about reputation and decorum when he gives his boyfriend a hickey in the middle of the dance floor like some horny fifteen-year-old. But, judging by the way Junhee’s hands come to clutch his shoulders, fast and hard, he doesn’t think the other man minds as much. His lips ghost up to Junhee’s jaw and he presses more kisses against him; Junhee’s got little gasps coming out of him now which only motivated Donghun more until Junhee’s hand suddenly grabs his collar, pulling him away.

 

Junhee looks delirious for a moment as if he didn’t know where he was or what to do. An apology was on the tip of Donghun’s tongue, ready to spill out. Then, Junhee smiles something wicked.

 

“Take me home.”

 

-

 

Don’t ask Donghun about that night because he’ll choke on air and blush a red that will put roses to shame. He took Junhee home that night and he’ll never forget it, and  _ yes _ , he thinks to himself, it’s important and it’s a good thing to get flustered over. His first time having sex with someone that cared for him beyond being a warm body? That was something to care about. 

 

He had laid there for hours with Junhee, after thoroughly having his brain fried from the sex, the heat, and all the dancing they did together. He legs didn’t really work well anymore so Junhee was the one who got up and muddled around until he found spare clothes to change in to as well as some new sheets. Donghun grudgingly got up for that.

 

Then he was under the covers again, Junhee wrapped up in his arms and playing with the hem of his white t-shirt. Donghun traces Junhee’s features as he had the other night. Junhee closes his eyes, breathing in so deep, hot breath spilling onto Donghun’s chest seconds later. His brow twitches, a small, disdainful look beginning to seep into the wrinkles of his face. Donghun thumbs at Junhee’s cheeks.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

Junhee opens his eyes suddenly as if he had been woken from deep sleep. Donghun dips his head, eyes forcing Junhee to answer.

 

“The hearing. The trial. The -  _ everything, _ ” Junhee shakes his head, forgoing Donghun’s shirt to pull the man closer to him. “My dad goes to jail for fraud and money laundering. After that - what happens next?” 

 

Donghun gets a strong sense of deja-vu. 

 

Donghun breathes in deeply, clutching to Junhee tighter. If Junhee tucks himself under Donghun’s jaw a bit more, he doesn’t comment upon it.

 

“My entire life has been in his shadow, shrouded in his mistakes and his unbearable pride. I was supposed to  _ become _ him. And when I didn’t, he made sure to let me  _ know, _ ” Junhee’s voice cracks. “And now? Now, I won’t have to worry about him for a long time. God.  _ God. _ ”

 

“Shouldn’t that be a good thing? No more shitty fathers to deal with? Just you, your daughter, San Mateo...and me…” Donghun feels Junhee smile into his neck and tries not to blush too hard. 

 

“It’s good,” Junhee pauses. “It  _ is  _ good. I just….what do I do now that I don’t have to watch my back for him all the time?”

 

Donghun pulls back to face Junhee once more, who tilts his chin up at him. For the first time, in a very long time, Donghun sees the boy in Junhee. He sees the boy who never got to be a kid because he had to be a businessman, had to be a father, had to be an adult when he never should’ve had to in the first place. He sees all of it in his eyes in that very moment. But, most importantly, Donghun sees everything he’s become. And he smiles.

 

“You set your sights on what you want now.” Donghun whispers. Junhee’s eyes bore into Donghun’s, silence encompassing them for a rare moment of pure silence. Then, Junhee gently leans forward, placing his forehead against Donghun’s.

 

“Right now, I want you.” 

 

-

 

The sky is bruised purple and blue when he wakes up.

 

The light barely peeks over the hills and the old houses and he’s wide awake to see the little town come to life. He watches, only for a few minutes, as the full sun begins to creep upon the world, bringing in a new day. The mail-boy, Donghyuck, drives by with mail in hand. His bright eyes lay down two sets of mail - one for Donghun, and one for Junhee. He doesn’t bother dropping off the mail to Donghun’s vacant apartment anymore.

 

The sky begins to find it’s baby blue hue by the time Junhee and Donghun are out the door. The brisk spring morning is a welcome change from the heat of last night.  _ Last night.  _ He thinks with a flush. His hand intertwines with Junhee’s as they walk to the Kim household, wrapped up in each other’s eyes. He tries not to frown at the suitcase in the other hand. 

 

Doyeon is teary-eyed when they arrive, Sehyoon’s hair up in the air in a way Donghun has  _ never  _ seen before. She only lets her sobs dissolve into whimpers once she’s secure in her father’s arms. Donghun’s heart twinges at the two. He can’t imagine either of them without the other for such a long time. Two days was a lifetime, a week might be a millennium. He’s just thankful that they all know that in the end, they’ll be together again.

 

Doyeon sleeps for most of the ride to the airport, but before they arrive, she decides she likes Sehyoon again and climbs into his lap. They giggle together and the look on Byeongkwan’s face makes Donghun wish he had a camera to capture it all.

 

“I’m gonna marry him,” Byeongkwan says mindlessly as the pair walk up to the entrance, unaware of the other’s observation. His mouth opens to say a smart remark, but when Junhee joins them and helps swing Doyeon in between their two hands, he finds his heart is caught in his throat.

 

“We can have a double wedding.” 

 

The newlyweds sitting by the entrance are still glowing from the night before, and their eyes barely leave each other. The only giveaway of anxiety is Eunbi’s constant tug on her ring. Donghun comes up to her and she gives him a private smile, one with implications that make him look away instantly.

 

“You’re walking funny, Hunnie.”

 

“I could say the same, Eunbi.”

 

“....I’m sitting down, Donghun.”

 

Byeongkwan snickers on his left and he shoots him a deadly look. Haseul laughs right along with him while Junhee desperately tries to distract Doyeon from the conversation with his morning bagel, feeding her. Once the laughter dies down, they’re all confronted with the pressing time. Haseul’s brows twitch, and for a moment, Donghun thinks she might begin to cry. 

 

“It’s time to go, babe,” Haseul tells Eunbi quietly. Eunbi nods and then looks to the rest of them with solemn eyes.

 

“We’ll see you on the other side, then.” Eunbi lips twitch up, but it’s a smile that doesn’t reach her eyes. She goes to hug everyone and Haseul trails after her. She arrives at Donghun and squeezes him tight; she pulls back to cup his cheeks. Her palms are soft, warm even in the unforgiving cold.

 

“Take care of her, Donghun. I’m counting on you.” 

 

It’s whispered in his ear, low enough that the others don’t hear. He nods curtly and gives her one more squeeze before letting her go. Haseul comes up to him and he isn’t sure what to do, but she launches straight at him without any hesitation. He freezes for a moment, then gently places his arms around her to return the hug. They both pull back and she’s got a look he’s never seen her wear. Something akin to fear. 

 

“I don’t know where we go from here, but I’m glad you a part of our family, Donghun.” The pureness of her statement sends shocks straight to his heart. He closes his mouth and nods again, unsure of how to respond. Haseul doesn’t judge him for it, only gives a small smile and walks away, following Eunbi inside. Junhee steps gently into Donghun’s space, coming closer than the girls had. He can feel Junhee’s warm breath. Doyeon has her head tucked into her father’s shoulders, beginning to drift off again.

 

“You know how I feel,” Junhee says, soft, almost silent. He dips his head, bouncing at the knees slightly and Donghun almost laughs. He never realized the small habit that Junhee had when holding his daughter. Like he had done for forever and never thought once to stop.

 

“I do,” Donghun responds. He grins. “Don’t get arrested, okay?”

 

“No promises.” 

 

“Kiss me goodbye?”

 

“Of course.”

 

Junhee tilts his chin up and gives Donghun a short, sweet, and chaste kiss on the lips. Donghun can’t help but smile into it. Byeongkwan makes a sound akin to a French man smelling a fresh batch of baguettes he flips him off while still kissing Junhee, which earns Sehyoon’s laugh. He pulls back, just enough to smile down on Junhee with all the love in the world.

 

Doyeon is gently shifted into his arms, waking her up out of her deep sleep once more. Junhee looks like he’s ready to fall to bits and pieces when he realizes that he has to say goodbye to her too. Junhee runs his hands through her hair, placing the stray strands behind her ear. Her eyelids fluttering, his graceful hands soothing her back to sleep, almost. He bites his lip, holding back a tear. 

 

“You know I have to go away for a bit, right, baby?”

 

Doyeon doesn’t speak, but she nods very slowly.

 

“Donghun’s going to take care of you, okay? I trust him. You mom trusts him too. Don’t be afraid to go to Uncle Kwan and Uncle Yoonie too. They adore you.” Junhee _ boops _ her nose and she breaks out into a huge grin, giggling in the same he does. They stand there, the three of them, laughing for a minute or two. Then, Junhee’s face falls once more and he kisses Doyeon softly on the head.

 

“Papa will be home soon, I promise,” Junhee brushes her hair one more time before finally letting her go. “Be a good girl, okay?”

 

“Okay,” Doyeon says, voice quiet and low from drowsiness. Junhee gives a sad smile before looking at Donghun one more time. He gives a soft kiss to his forehead as well.

 

Then, Donghun watched as Junhee leaves, suitcase in hand, towards New York.

 

-

 

It’s not hard for Donghun to catch up on the news regarding the Park case. They’re a high profile family, especially with their track record of drama that could put the Kardashians to shame. Junhee calls him on May 20th to tell him that he’s been quarantined to his old home by his mother and multiple security guards. He’s not allowed to leave until the trial is over.

 

“That could take  _ months,  _ Junhee, what the actual  _ fuck.”  _ Donghun hisses into the phone while he’s in the kitchen one night. Doyeon sits on the couch, unaware of the fact that Junhee could be gone for  _ much  _ longer than anticipated.

 

Much to Donghun’s surprise, Junhee stays much calmer than him.

 

“I just need to do whatever needs to get done, then I’m coming home, okay?”

 

It’s one of the nights where Donghun hangs up feeling a bitterness heavy in his chest and blunt words on his tongue. He’ll pick up the phone the next day and say a quiet apology and Junhee will give him the warmest words he can. A week later, Junhee will be sharp and coarse, leaving Donghun sitting in a dark living room, with a small child in his lap, wondering why he said yes to this at all. Then they’ll Skype the next day with Doyeon chasing butterflies and they find a happy medium. 

 

They’re figuring it out. It’s just rough.

 

The worst part is the nights when Doyeon can’t sleep or wakes up screaming. He can’t touch her, or she’ll go running. He learned the first night it happened when she went down the street and almost went straight into Byeongkwan’s car. It’s the first night he sobbed into his best friend’s shoulder, terrified out of his mind. His inability to comfort her made him feel so small, so suddenly. Eventually, she fell asleep in his arms, tear-stained cheeks peacefully puffing in and out with even breaths. But he’s still scared. No matter how much Junhee reassures him, kind eyes looking at him through the webcam, he’s scared.

 

So he’ll sit at the side of the bed and let her cry and cry until she deemed it okay to crawl over to him and listen to a bedtime story again.  _ It takes time _ , Junhee tells him honestly. And Donghun decides he can patient. He’s scared. But it doesn’t mean he doesn’t know how to wait.

 

He’ll watch, leaning on his hand as Doyeon sits in his lap and chatters to her dad about her day and how it was  _ so incredibly busy,  _ per her description. She talks about the books she’s been reading, all the series she’s going to finish this summer vacation now that she has the time, and Donghun sees the wonder, the  _ delight,  _ on Junhee’s face at her enthusiasm. The next night she’s bawling over a stray puppy she had spotted when she and Donghun had visited downtown that day and they have to explain to her that not every animal can be saved. It breaks her in a thousand ways, as it does to many children when they first learn of the blue things in the world. He watches her the next day as she runs away from him to feed the dog a bit of bread she had snagged from the bakery and he  _ really  _ hopes that Junhee doesn’t hate him when he comes home.

 

Besides….it’s the damn  _ cutest  _ Pitbull Terrier he’s ever seen.

 

They go to the local pet store and roll down the isles with the dog in arms, laughing loud as he vigorously plays with the toys and chases Doyeon who carries a baggy of treats with her. He tries not to look too hard at the receipt when they arrive home with a dog bed, bowls, food, and toys up the wazoo. 

 

“His name is Dodo.” 

 

Doyeon and the dog -  _ Dodo,  _ now, apparently - have been having an intense staring contest for the last minute or two. He supposes this is how Doyeon makes important decisions. 

 

“....Okay.” 

 

Doyeon and Dodo are fast asleep by the time Junhee calls him up that night, exhausted from that days’ adventures. He decides not to mention the dog just yet, just because of Junhee’s frazzled looking state. He sips on his soda while Junhee leans back and chews angrily on a burger he had gotten from some McDonalds to spite his mom. They are silent as they eat their dinner, letting Junhee simmer as much as he wants until he was ready to talk again.

 

“The trial date is July 20th.”

 

Donghun chokes.

 

“That’s….more than a month away.” Donghun looks at the calendar on his phone. “You’ll be gone for a month and a half, Junhee. Is your mom  _ really _ going to keep you there?”

 

Junhee grimaces and Donghun gets his answer. He sighs, frustrated. Running a hand through his hair, he leans back against the couch and plays with his coke bottle. They fall silent again. Junhee’s going to be gone for a majority of the summer and Doyeon’s going to have questions eventually, beyond the fact that Junhee has “ _ business in New York that he has to take care of”.  _ Donghun realizes he needs to figure out his living situation then because he has touched his apartment in  _ weeks  _ and that’s money bleeding out of him, and he’s not sure how to bring it up to Junhee -

 

“Are you okay, Donghun?” 

 

Donghun hums, looking to Junhee in confusion.

 

“You look like you’re stressed,” Junhee says softly. He can see Junhee’s hand in the corner, rubbing gently at the screen. Donghun feels his breath fall short and it’s one of those moments when the littlest things remind him how much he loves Junhee. 

 

He has time. There is time to figure things out. 

 

He breathes in.

 

“I’ll be okay,” Donghun says with a small smile. “...Are you okay?”

 

Junhee gives him a strange look - one that he doesn’t completely understand. He looks like he didn’t expect the question so suddenly. He breathes in  _ once, twice  _ and then lets it go.

 

“I’ll be okay, too.”

 

-

 

Rome wasn’t built in a day, and weddings don’t happen overnight, so they decide that relationships take time. Especially with concerning circumstances such as fraudulent fathers that kidnap daughters and bottled up emotions from a lifetime of pain that cannot be figured out in a day. Some days he’ll slam the computer shut and wrap himself up in the covers of his blanket to wallow in his frustrations. But he’ll wake up the next morning and call him to say good morning and to keep moving because there is no sunshine, no rainbows, so beautiful flowers without rains and storms. He trusts that they’ll always find their way back to each other, no matter the frustrations and the annoyances. They put time and trust into each other. No matter the distance, no matter the time, they find their ways. 

 

It takes time. But, they have all the time in the world. 

-

 

**_[ The Fall of The Park: What Happens Next?_ **

 

**By Olivia Son**

 

July 21st, 2019

 

The Park family has seen more betrayal, tragedy, and disloyalty in their collective lives than a prime-time reality show at its peak. 

 

....Junhee Park and Haseul Park, accompanied by a business partner and spouse of three months, Eunbi Park, testified before the court. The trio, who were notably close, were present for the verdict. Taewoo Park was sentenced to thirty-five years in prison for the federal crime of money laundering; an additional ten years was given for tax fraud. Park looked emotionless as he was led out of the courtroom by security personnel. Junhee Park was unavailable for comments after the trial concluded, but Haseul and Eunbi Park provided further insight into the trial, as well as plans for the future.

 

“...We haven’t had close relations with our father in years,” Haseul reminds us. She had spoken in the trial about her connection to the Park corporation as well as her personal relationship with her father. “We had always thought the trade-off for being an intelligent businessman was to be a terrible father. Now, I think everyone can understand that perhaps he just wasn’t a good man at all.”

 

“Mr. Park’s corporation will dissolve by the end of 2019, as well as the working relationship between Eunseong Enterprises and Goods International Incorporated. Any and all further business matters will be attended to and conducted by Jihoon Lee. He will be taking full control of the company by the beginning of 2020.” Eunbi Park tells honestly, with a blunt quality to her tone. “After that...well...we’ll see where life leads.”

 

At least seven more people have been charged with similar counts to money laundering, tax fraud, tax evasion, as well as murder in relation to Taewoo Park’s crime. The accomplices are in custody and awaiting trial.

 

_ Follow Olivia Son on Twitter @nyolivason  _ **_]_ **

 

-

  
  


And they have all the time in the world. 

  
  


-

  
  
  
  


Donghun is pretty happy with his life. It's exhausting but he's pleased with it. He wakes up at 3:45 AM every day, kisses his husband softly to say goodbye as the other mumbles into his pillow about the value of sleep for a good work day. He’ll laugh and go visit his daughters and kiss them goodbye as well, to which they all grumble the same as their father. Then he heads down to his bakery and begins making the breaded goods that he'll sell throughout the day. Of course, he’s not the only one working there anymore, the tiny Haseul Park is there sweeping the floors and sanitizing everything before helping him bring out pounds of dough that’ll turn into donuts and croissants. By the time 7:00 AM rolls around if he’s worked efficiently enough (which he always does), he has dozens upon dozens of rolls and cookies ready to go, with plenty more in the back waiting to be restocked. Donghun is happy. And if he sneaks a cookie or two into his mouth, no one needs to know.  
  
The most entertaining part of his day though is at exactly 9:15 AM every day.  
  
  
  
At 9:13, Donghun sits behind the counter, drinking his chamomile tea, and watches the door.  
  
At 9:14, there’s a faint screeching of laughter from down the street  
  
At 9:15, a black-haired man who looks much like his husband comes in with a grin on his face and his daughters in hand. He always wears his ring no matter what.   
  
Donghun falls in love, constantly, over and over and _over_ again. 

 

Junhee comes up to him and kisses him softly, which earns a gag from Haseul over the counter, who is busy decorating cookies. Junhee shoots her a playful look and kisses Donghun again, deeper this time, which draws a gag from their eldest daughter this time around. 

 

“Papa, dad, _ please _ , that’s so gross.” They’ve caught her in the middle of her braiding her hair, and she’s got a tie in her mouth, which muffles her words. They burst out laughing to which Haseul shakes her head with a small smile; she slides Doyeon some cookies. 

 

“You coming over to babysit your brother? Haseul asks as she continues to decorate. 

 

“Mom said that Sumin can do it.”

 

“You’re thirteen, Doyeon, as the eldest it’s your responsibility to take care of your siblings.” Haseul looks to the other girls then back at her. Junhee comes over, hovering over Doyeon’s shoulder, which earns a sharp look from her.

 

“Papa -”

 

“Don’t start an arugment with me or Haseul this early in the morning. I know your mom said Sumin can do it, but you’ve already committed. Why back out now?” Junhee asks her, meeting her eyes. She stares at her down and then frowns, the corners of her cheeks turning down with such intensity it sends Donghun reeling.

 

“Fine, whatever, I’ll do it.” She takes the cookies from the counter and goes to the booth where her sisters are. Junhee and Haseul share a look before Junhee tries to start making his way over when Donghun stops him. 

 

“I’ll talk to her.”

 

“I can handle it.”

 

“She doesn’t want to talk to you right now,” Donghun tells him honestly. 

 

Junhee scoffs. “Too bad, I’m her dad, she doesn’t get to be a brat -”

“She’s being a teenager.” Donghun holds his wrist tightly. “Obviously something’s bothering her. I’ll talk to her.  _ You _ \- drink some coffee.”

 

Donghun hands him a cup and pats him on the shoulder, leaving a bewildered Junhee behind while he goes to his children. Doyeon gives him a harsh look the minute she sees him approaching, but the other girls welcome him instantly.  Sumin scoots over for him to join the booth while the youngest, Minjung, climbs into his lap. The girls continue their lively conversation while Donghun stays with them. 

 

“Leadership is taking care of the rally this week, but the teachers  _ for  _ Leadership are coordinating spirit week, which kinda sucks. Plus, we have to include Valentine's day for spirit week, which means we have to do Valentine Grams which  _ suck  _ because everyone writers suck gooey stuff -”

 

“I  _ hate  _ Valentine’s Day.” 

 

Donghun balks at Doyeon’s sudden statement. Minjung gives a little laugh, light and airy, before munching on a cookie.

 

“It’s because no boy wants to date her,” Minjung says with a mouthful of chocolate.

 

“What do you know, you’re  _ six. _ ” Doyeon tosses her napkin at Minjung, which hits her square in the face. Minjung blows a raspberry, spraying chocolate bits onto Sumin, who has been caught in this unfortunate feud. Sumin takes the napkin and wipes her face.

 

“Actually, it’s because  _ one  _ boy doesn’t want to date her.”   
  


A screech erupts from Doyeon’s throat as Minjung laughs wildly again and Donghun sighs before quickly separating the two girls before a full out fist fight would ensue. He adjusts Minjung in his lap and he smiles softly.

 

“What’s his name?”   
  


“Don’t wanna talk about it.”

 

Donghun stays silent, watching her eat her cookie with her head tilted down to her phone. He nods a few times before taking a cookie for himself. He chews thoroughly as if he was thinking deeply, and then speaks again.

 

“Better me than papa, Yeonnie,” He tells her honestly. Her head shoots up at the mention of Junhee. She looks to her other dad who sits behind the counter, trying not to stare down his family while he sipped on his coffee. Donghun asks again.

 

“What’s his name?”

 

“....Jacob.”

 

“Alright. That’s a start.” Donghun reaches into his apron and pulls out a familiar pink object that he knew she loved so much. He slides it across the table. “What’s the problem?”

 

Doyeon picks up the cake pop. Then, she tells him everything.

 

By 9:30, the girls are off to school and Doyeon’s chewing on her third cake pop when Donghun tells Junhee all about their daughter’s boy troubles. Junhee’s on his second cup of coffee already, looking like he regrets ever deciding to have three girls. 

 

“Who said boys were allowed? When did she become interested in boys? Wasn’t it like, yesterday, that she was eating dirt and bringing home stray dogs?” He shakes his head, clutching his coffee cup tighter. He dips his head for a moment; then, Donghun grows concerned.

 

“She’s growing up, Jun.” 

 

When Junhee sighs, his entire back inflates before compressing again. Donghun brings a hand to rub it gently.

 

“I’m getting old.” Junhee lifts up his head. “We’re getting old.”

 

“That’s life.” 

 

He presses a kiss to Junhee’s temple, placing his hand gently on his neck. They share a look for a moment. Junhee breathes in  _ once, twice  _ then nods slowly before grabbing Donghun’s hand to intertwine them together.

 

“That’s life.” Junhee agrees.

 

Business is slow for the morning, so Donghun takes Junhee to sit on the cement stairs that lead up to the bakery. They watch people pass, familiar faces stopping by once in a while. Byeongkwan and Sehyoon drop off some flowers for the bakery window before heading to Pinky’s place for wedding preparations. Eunsuh waves from her spot at her cart and Yuchan rides by on his bike, yelling a  _ Good morning  _ before disappearing into the streets once more. Eunbi comes by to play them some music she’s been working on, kisses Haseul a few times, and then heads into the city to work on more songs. They watch all these people pass by in a mere fifteen minutes. He watches as they come and go, stopping by only if for a moment before moving on. He breathes slowly, watching as they all rushed around him. Junhee leans his head against Donghun’s shoulder and he feels at home.

 

 

 

_ That’s life,  _ he thinks. 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end!
> 
> WOW! Never in a million years did I ever think that I would ever finish a story, much less this one...I felt so uninspired at one point I almost gave up. I'm really happy I didn't. Thank you for your wonderful comments and for constantly encouraging me and for being patient with me and my terrible timing. 
> 
> It's a just a day over this fic's anniversary...I hope we're not too late to celebrate! Happy anniversary to this fic and happy anniversary to you dedicated readers! I hope this is a gift enough for you all <3
> 
> Keep an eye out for future fics! I'll definitely be in your orbit ;)
> 
> I hope you had a wonderful New Years Eve, let's make 2019 a good one. Support our boys and let's get hyped for their European tour! Yay!
> 
> Love you, and again, thank you so much.
> 
> \- Yours Truly :)

**Author's Note:**

> i really didn't mean for this to take as long as it did! so, i've decided to split it up into chapters. i predict it may be just 2 chapters, but a 3rd chapter is completely possible. please enjoy this for now and anticipate the next few chapters within the next few days/week! 
> 
> it'll become more interesting as chapters progress, i promise. i spent a lot of time building up lol.
> 
> find me @FENTYACES on twitter to see me be a soft hoe and shit like that


End file.
